Fuegos pasados
by otaku-xan
Summary: Las cosas se complican un poco mas, mas heridos, mas sangre y mas cosa raras xD
1. Chapter 1

OHAYO! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia, pero además en una nueva categoría que es shaman king..y de la pareja que adoro HOROREN, así que todo homo fóbico que vea esto le digo que se valla para ahorrarnos malos momentos... no hay nada mas que decir, espero que me salga bien, la dedico a mi linda y buena amiga midory, ella sabe quien es...DAME TU LINK!...con mucho cariño...nos vemos abajo explico un poco mas

**Preludio **

Una gran explosión se pudo sentir en aquel frondoso valle, la batalla ya se había iniciado, dentro de la cual había dos almas que se amaban profundamente, pero se encontraban divididas, producto de la enemistad de sus místicos clanes. Esta batalla, no era como ninguna otra ya ocurrida no, esta era definitiva, la que definiría el dominio de los seres espirituales entre los Mishihiros y los Azanake.

Los mishihiro eran un clan donde se caracterizaban los muchachos y muchachas de tez blanca, cabello azulado y ojos color cielo, sus poderes se concentraban principalmente en la naturaleza, siendo acompañados por los espíritus del bosque. Dentro de este clan había un muchacho de gran atractivo, pues resaltaba perfectamente los rasgos característicos de su clan, la cual era acompañada por su personalidad única, alegre, fuerte, vital valiente, amable y tantas otras que sería difícil terminar, pero había una de ellas que reunía todas, era el amor a la vida que el tenia, su nombre era Ruwei, un muchacho que había logrado las máximas habilidades y que se encontraba frente al ejercito de su clan, pero había algo que el escondía dentro de esa fachada tan perfecta, era el amor incondicional que sentía por uno de sus enemigos, aquel que había cautivado su corazón con una simple mirada.

El clan Azanake era muy distinto al Mishihiro, ya que lo único que los caracterizaba era el ardiente deseo de asesinar y dominar, era el clan más peligroso que se había formado. Este clan era dominado por la familia de mayor rango y prestigio, que era la azanake por ella llevaba ese nombre. La familia azanake era conocida, por que casi todos sus miembros eran conocidos por ser grandes asesinos, pero había un muchacho que a pesar de su personalidad y poder, escondía una triste realidad. El arma secreta del clan azanake era Naga el hijo menor de la familia nuclear. Naga era un muchacho que poseía los ojos doraos y la mirada de un felino que caracterizaba a su familia, pero el no era como ellos ya que por su cuenta no había matado, pero por las siniestras intenciones de su padre había sido hechizado para ser tan solo un instrumento ya que dentro de su guardaba grandes poderes que nadie del todo clan poseía. Los cuales eran su mayor desdicha .Físicamente Naga era un muchacho de complexión delgada no muy alto de piel canela y de un cabello morado, el cual había heredado de su difunta madre, a cual había sufrido las mismas calamidades que el. Su forma de ser era tan solo la protección que el mismo había creado a su propia forma de ser, era un chico que aparentaba muy bien la frialdad que toda su familia conocía pero la hostilidad que el utilizaba tan solo había sido la forma de ocultar su verdadero ser, un chico dulce y tierno que había sufrido tanto que estaba lleno de tristeza , esa mirada dorada llena de frialdad, pero había algo dentro de todo de ese caos que lo mantenía vivo, el amor que guardaba dentro de su corazón por el capotan del ejercito enemigo.

Ambos mediante la guerra habían descubierto el amor y habían vivido grandes aventuras juntos, pero también habían descubierto las grandes diferencias que los separaban, las cuales afianzaban su amor, sabían que su felicidad no duraría mucho, ya que algún día llegaría la gran batalla, la cual los separaría para siempre y ese día al fin había llegado.

La batalla había comenzado cuando el alba se hizo presente, durante el día la contienda fue pareja, Ruwei había luchado desde un comienzo y en ningún momento había visto a Naga pero el rogaba para que el no apareciera por que si lo hacia lo iban a matar.

Naga se había escondido lo mejor que pudo, obedeciendo a ruwei y siendo ayudado por su hermana zusuku, ella le tenia un gran cariño y no lo quería ver sufrir como lo había hecho su madre, pero no pudo cumplir su objetivo ya que su padre había aparecido matándola y hechizando nuevamente a Naga, el cual cumplió las oscuras ordenes de su madre y manipulador.

La batalla estaba inclinada a favor del clan mishihiro los cuales a la puesta del sol habían reducido considerablemente el ejercito azanake, el cual comenzaba a flaquear. Ruwei en los últimos momentos de sol sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, ya que presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

En ese instante una fuerte ventisca comenzó a azotar la zona donde se situaban los escuadrones Mishihiros a la vez que la temperatura bajaba drásticamente. De las filas azanake ruwei pudo divisar a Naga el cual caminaba directamente a su ejército. La mirada que vio en el lo hizo sospechar, pero al ver su rostro y sus blancas vestiduras teñidas de rojo, comprendió que ese no era su amado Naga, si no, tenshi, el padre, el que lo manipulaba sin remordimiento.

Ruwei sabia que si no replegaba a sus tropas tendría serios problemas así que llamo a su hermano dejándolo a cargo del contraataque, ya que el se encargaría de Naga, donde sus posibilidades eran mínimas, para no decir nulas.

Se acerco a l muchacho de kimono blanco, este se encontraba con la vista gacha, cuando se encontraba frente a frente Naga a pesar de su mirada, de sus ojos brotaban cristalinas lagrimas, pues no podía hacer nada contra el control de su padre. Todo fue rápido, una herida mortal en el corazón, sin ninguna arma y ninguna herida externa, tenshu en ese momento dejo la mente de su hijo.

Naga se sentía horrible, ya que la persona que amaba había sido herida con sus propias manos, sabia que podía salvarlo, pero esa posibilidad desapareció cuando una dorada flecha atravesó su corazón, en el momento que posaba su mano en el débil corazón de Ruwei.

El peliazul quedo atónito, ya que nunca pensó que los ruines deseos de tenshu podían ser tan oscuros para asesinar a su propio hijo. El corazón de Naga latía lentamente, las fuerzas loo iban abandonando, así que se callo en el pecho de ruwei. Ahora ambos se encontraban al borde de la muerte.

Los mishihiros habían visto todo y no cabían dentro de ellos un casto mas cruel como el que habían presenciado, así que llenos de valor por la escena que habían visto y donde su capitán y el chico de kimono blanco había demostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos, decidieron destruir al clan tan monstruoso y vengar la muerte de ambos muchachos.

Fue cosa de horas para que los mishihiros derrotaran completamente a los azanake, asesinando a tenshu, no sentían su triunfo como tal, ya que su capitán se encontraba muriendo al lado del muchacho azanake.

Naga había usado sus poderes para que ruwei no muriera sin ver la gran hazaña de su clan, pero este desgaste también lo había sentenciado a la muerte. Cuando el sol desapareció por completo ambos dieron su último suspiro de vida, dejando un recuerdo en la mente del clan mishihiro. Cuando sus cuerpos iban a ser atendidos para el entierro, una extraña luz los envolvió y los hizo desaparecer.

Desde entonces han pasado miles de años y aun no se han encontrado descendientes de las almas de estos dos muchachos...

...o si?

Continuara...

Bueno aquí como vieron es solo un prologo de la historia, es un poco dramática para mi gusto y va a ver embarazo de uno de los personajes, en el próximo capi se descubrirá, no se muy bien como va a ir, pero tenia muchas granas de escribirla, espero que les guste, y espero actualizar lo que mas pueda saludos...pasen por mis foto Log...juasjaus


	2. CHapter 2

Oscuridad y un rayo de sol

Las gotas de lluvia cian copiosamente sobre su delgado cuerpo, pero eso no lo detenia, mejor dicho lo impulsaba a seguir corriendo. Todo habia ocurrido tan rápido que su corazon no aguanto mas sufrimiento. Habia ocurrido hace ya 2 dias y desde entonces no habia parado de correr, pues su mente aun seguian las palabras de su hermana antes de partir " busca a la persona que tiene aquella alma que lleva milenios buscandote y quedate a su lado, no puedes estar solo solo con ese pequeño ser en tu interior"

-"alguien me puede decir, ¿Por qué de mi suerte?, no logro entenderlo, porque este odio que fluye dentro de mi familia ¿acaso soy un mostruo?. Yun me dijo que es mi destino, que dentro de mi fluye una antigua alma perdida, que busca la felicidad que no pudo alcanzar cuando estaba viva, pero tambien me dijo que el tenia poderes sobrenaturales y producto de ellos habia sido infeliz, pero…"…porque justo ami, por que mi padre lo descubrio!!!...si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera pasado esto!!!

Segui corriendo en medio de la lluvia tratando de huir de los problemas que lo atormentaban, su cuerpo estaba completamente fatigado de correr, pero no queria parar, no queria pensar en lo que habia sucedido dos dias atrás, no queria ver sus ropas las que delataban los hechos pasados. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar, pero sus lagrimas eran borradas por la intensa lluvia que lo veia correr, no sabia cuanto habia corrido desde que habia huido.

El sol habai desaparecido tras las espesas nubes, la oscuridad era total, dentro del bosque que recorria, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, la oscuridad era total que callo a una extrala barranca. Caia sin control por la fria y humeda tierra, que amortiguaba en cierta parte los golpes, que se producian al estar callendo, en un momento todo ceso, estaba exhausto y la caida tan solo lo habia evidenciado.

La lluvia cai sobre su acanelada piel, aquella melodía tan solo le hacia recordar lo que habia sucedido antes de encontrarse ahí en medio del bosque…

FLASH BACK ( dos dias atrás)

Castillo de la dinastía Tao

Habia despertado como todas las mañanas, con los primeros rayos del sol, el dia se encontraba muy fresco para ser un dia de primavera, no le tomo importancia a eso y se levanto. Se coloco su camisa lila china manga larga que le llegaba debajo de los gluteos, la cual era ceñida a su delgado cuerpo y unos pantalones negros no muy ceñidos, lo cual le daba una apariencia inocente, pero sexy, pero sus finas ropas no se comparaban a sus cautivantes ojos dorados ( ¬ ). Se lavo el rostro y se dirigio a la habiatacion de su hermana como todas las mañanas.

Camino por los frios pasillos del castillo, hasta toparse con la puerta que conducia a la habitacion de su hermana. Al tocar la puerta un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo, pero a eso no le dio importancia y entro. La habiatacion se encontraba en penumbra a pesar del radiante sol que se extendía en el exterior.

-jun?

-ren…ven acercate…-al parecer jun se encontraba en la cama y no muy bien de salud

-que secede?

-hay algo que debi decirte hace mucho tiempo…recuerdas que te dije que yo tenia guardado todos los libros sobre tu pasado?

-si

-pues me equivoque …papa tenia uno

-QUE!!!-grito asustado

-asi es…pero ayer pudo abrilo, debido a que ese libro se abre cada 500 años y…ese libro es muy peligroso, con ese libro papa puede despertar todos tus poderes..

-y?

-tambien recuerdos de tu alma, aunque no creo que suceda…pero hay algo…

-que cosa ¿

-el conjuro para despertarlos…a pesar de que no es malo, lo que ocurrirá…tu no estas preparado y nunca lo estaras

-que puede ser tan malo?-pregunto inocentemente

-el hechizo, es un conjuro indirectamente de fertilidad, se es realizado tu alma y su amado entraran en un extraño trance, donde…

-donde que hermana!!...me asustas

-tu quedaras embarazado!!!, ese es el requicito para obtener tus poderes!!!

-que ¿?

-si, aunque suene increíble, con la magia tu puedes esperar un hijo de esa persona y es por eso que debes buscarla, debes irte de inmediato Ren, esto es lo que nuestra madre tanto cuido antes de tu nacimiento, por que ella sabia y supo siempre que iba a ser la madre de Naga…debes huir, por favor Ren

-pero y tu hermana?-pregunto desesperado

-no importa, tengo a Lee Bruce Long, se defenderme

-pero el te puede matar

-mi unico objetivo, era cuidarte Ren y ahora que tu vida corre peligro debo protegerte

-pero

-vamos , no te pongas asi,

-y papa?

-no esta…deno enseñarte el conjuro para que papa no controle tus poderes, si lo hace tu y tu hijo estaran en peligro

-un hijo?-…-aun se sorprendia _(inner: quien no?)_

-lo siento mucho Ren, pero ese es tu destino-se excuso angustiada

-y si me voy, como voy a reconocerlo?

-tu corazon te lo dira

-No entiendo

-el amor Ren no se entiende, ni se comprende solo se siente…ahora escuchame…cuando nuestro padre llegue a usar el conjuro, no es necesario que te vea, tan solo debe sentir tu espiritu , al hacerlo el hechizo se puede concretar, tu sabras cuando papa pronuncie las palabras, tu cuerpo lo sentira, por eso debes decir "doki doki doki…boku no sora!, tienes que decirlo, si no sera demasiado tarde

-…hermana sabes? Es extraño pero tengo miedo, algo dentro de mi pecho-llevo su mano a su pecho-esta inquieto

-si…debe ser Naga…-su voz se escuchaba cansada

-estas bien Jun?-pregunto preocupado Ren

-eso no importa…papa se acerca!!!-exclamo alarmada

-como lo sabes?-pregunto inquieto

-nuestra madre me enseño, para poder cuidarte…presentia que su vida se iba

-esta muy cerca-sin saber porque su cuerpo temblaba, mientras un frio extraño comenzo a incadirlo-hermana…

-Ren di el conjuro, repitelo cuanto sea necesario!!!-grito deseperada Jun

-…-escuchaba la vos de su hermana lejana, un dolor punzante se iba extendiendo, peor se concentraba en su abdomen…el dolor cada vez era mas intenso-doki…doki…doki..boku no sora…

La vos de Ren lentamente se iba escuchando en la habitación, el dolor iba menguando, peor sentia como un calor lo envolvia, se extendia por cada celula de su piel, aunque este calo era agradable, presentia que a la alrga no iba a ser tann placentero. La voz de su padre se iba acercando, no podia mover su cuerpo, podia escuchar como su hermana realizaba algunos contrahechizos, pero no lograba nada. Un cosquilleo agradable y placentero que nunca antes habia sentido se expandia en su abdomen y en su entrepierna.

-jun..me siento extraño!!!...argh-el placer lo estaba cegando, pero en su mente solo repetia una y otra vez el hechizo

-no te preocupes Ren…argh…lo que sucede es que estas teniendo intimidad con Ruwei no se como

-QUE?!!!-tan solo el pensarlo lo hizo sonrojar

-valla, valla, jun no pense que tu madre hubiera presupuestado todo esto..pero vez Ren tendra que seguir su destino…te sientes muy mal hijito?-sus palabras estaban cargadas de sarcasmo

-porque?...padre-gimoteo Ren dentro de su estado

-el poder obviamente, quiero someter a todo ser que viva en este planeta, principalmente el clan de Ruwei…y tu Ren eres el arma perfecta

-eres un mostruo padre

-me alagas Jun…esas palabras no deberian salir de una chica tan delicada como tu o crees que no me di cuenta de que te estas muriendo ¿-se estaba divirtiendo con lo que hacia

-J-jun?-Ren no esperaba eso

-eso no importa, mi madre me dijo con que mostruo se caso, el cual es mi padre, no me sorprende que mi muerte te divierta, pero no te la voy a dar facil, no voy a permitir que destruyas la vida de mi hermano, eso no lo vas a hacer…PARECE LEE BRUCE LONG!!!

Ante ellos aparecio un hombre era Lee Bruce Long, el cual era el protector de Jun desde antes que esta naciera

-BRUCE LONG, mantenlo ocupado!!!

-si jun

Lee bruce long se lanzo en contra del pare de Ren y jun, comprendia que esta seria su ultima orden, sabia que a jun no le quedaba mucho…la enfermedad que habia consumado a la madre en el parto estaba consumiendo a la hija, debia mantener alejado al Tao para que Jun ayudara a su hermano, asi que con una potente patada saco al tao de la habitación.

Aprovechando ese instante Jun salio de las penumbras, ahí Ren se pudo dar cuenta del aspecto de su hermana, se encontraba muy delgada, blanca y con ciertas partes del cuerpo azuladas, pero lo que mas lo entristecio fue comprobar que el brillo que su hermana antes irradiaba habia desaparecido

-jun porque…-quizo preguntar, pero su condicion no se lo permitia

-este no es momento para preguntar, ahora te voy a mandar unos cuantos kilómetros lejos del castillo, para que el conjurop se complete, y puedas huir

-no!!!...voy a huir-exclamo enojado

-si lo haras, tu ya no vas a cuidar solo de ti, debes cuidar ese ser que se va a formar dentro de ti…tan solo te puedo decir que no me siento tan mal como lo dice mi aspecto, no te diste cuenta por que usaba hechizos que ocualtaban mi apariencia..-respirar cada vez le era mas difícil

-no..entiendo…-el calor era demasiado para el

-no tienes que entender…al salir de este castillo debes de olvidar todo y buscar la reencarnación de Ruwei recien ahí podras pensar en vengarte, pues el te aydara a controlar tus poderes…por eso es imprescindible que lo busques…cuidate Ren…luz, tierra, agua fuego formen el escudo irrompible que los enlaza, tan resistente, pero tan dócil a su ocupante, que los tropiezoz no lo rompan, pero que al llegar a su destino se dicualvan…-al terminar el aspecto de jun empeoro notoriamente

Una esfera de color esmeralda se formo alrededor de Ren formando un escudo, que lo protegeria hasta llegar a su destino, antes que se cerrara, pudo cer como su padre aparecia, después una explosion, finalmente nada.

Caundo abrio los ojos se encontraba desorientado, peor al mirar al horizonte, pudo apreciar el castillo envuelto en llamas, el conjuro se habia completado…la pena lo ahogaba, pero dio media vuelta y miro el piso..sus ropas estaban manchadas de rojo, grito desesperado y comenzo a correr

FIN FLASH BACK

es frustrante pensar que yo, un chico fuerte, este aquí tirado en el piso como un inutosl, ¿pero que demonios puedo hacer?...absolutamente nada…hace 3 dias era un chico relativamente normal, pero ahora no tengo nada…juro que me vengare de ti padre, por haber matado a mi hermana…MALDICION!!!!

Sus ojos se habian convertido en 2 rios de agua salada, lloraba y lloraba, pero el dolor no menguaba, el sol estaba apareciendo, quizas ya era el tercer dia pero que le importaba, ya estaba solo en medio del bosque frio y humedo…se sentia muy mal, pues sus ojos dejaron de enfocar bien, un calor dolorosso se extendia en su cuerpo, quizas moriria alli.

Sintio pasos que se acercaban peor ya solo veia manchas borrosas, alguien o algo se encontraba tapando los escasos rayos de luz, pero nos abia que era…el sopor lo invadia tan solo escucho unas palabras antes de caer inconciente

-ya no tienes nada que temer…yo los pretegere Naga…

Continuara

-xD al fin les traje la continuación, si no es mucho peor bueno es lo ques, quizas actualize mas el dia de hallowen y el dia de todos los santos, asi aprovecho xD, bueno uns aludo muy especial a las 4 persnas que me me dejaron rewiew se los agradesco mucho y espero que les guste ahora vere gakuen heaven y capis de full metal..mientas busco imágenes ROYxED…. ¬

Nso vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, al final respondo los rewies y espero que les guste, jasuajsu, esta será la única que actualice hasta la próxima semana, la próxima semana es la semana negra..Llena de pruebas y casi todas chef. 2 es el fin del mundo jasuasu, pero bueno quizás el próximo viernes, vuelva al trabajo, pues tengo las ideas, no tengo tiempo para plantearlas, y tengo nuevas ideas para fic, es que en 1 semana y media se acaba mi semestre y se acaba mi año, sin contar los 2 exámenes que tengo que hacer, pero dejo el colegio al fin, pero bueno eso debo hacerlo mas adelante, pues quedan cosas aun por hacer, así que les escribo este capi, dedicado a midory, con todo mi cariño, jausjasu, bueno un saludote a todos y se me cuidan

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Sus ojos se habían convertido en 2 ríos de agua salada, lloraba y lloraba, pero el dolor no menguaba, el sol estaba apareciendo, quizás ya era el tercer DIA pero que le importaba, ya estaba solo en medio del bosque frió y húmedo…se sentía muy mal, pues sus ojos dejaron de enfocar bien, un calor doloroso se extendía en su cuerpo, quizás moriría allí._

_Sintió pasos que se acercaban peor ya solo veía manchas borrosas, alguien o algo se encontraba tapando los escasos rayos de luz, pero nos había que era…el sopor lo invadía tan solo escucho unas palabras antes de caer inconciente_

_-ya no tienes nada que temer…yo los protegeré Naga…_

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Buscándote y hallándote**

Habían viajado varios kilómetros desde que horo-horo había sido participe del extraño conjuro, 3 días atrás el sol se encontraba en el horizonte, acababa de amanecer, los que lo acompañaban en el viaje eran los gemelos asakura, y el sabio manta que con gran esfuerzo mantenía el paso de los guerreros.

Habían hincado la búsqueda de Naga, el amado de Ruwei, no estaban muy seguros si lo encontrarían, pero sabían que o iba a ser fácil, ya que no estaban seguros si Naga había mantenido sus caracteres. También tenían la duda sobre la condición en que la reencarnación estaría, pues según la leyenda, Naga despertaría con un conjuro de fertilidad, activando sus poderes sobrenaturales, peor solo en cado que la vida del portador corriera peligro.

Lo que iban con Horo-horo habían presenciado el conjuro que se había dado 3 días atrás

FLASH BACK

Horo-horo se encontraba en el río, ya que todas las mañanas se bañaba en aquel cristalino rió, era la viva imagen de Ruwei, sus ojos, cabello y personalidad eran las mismas, el sol tenía poco tiempo en el cuerpo, por lo cual el ambiente fresco lo reconfortaba y le ayudaba a pensar y a meditar. Se encontraba dentro del frió rió que se encontraba a pocos metros de su tribu, cuando una extraña sensación, comenzó a envolverlo.

De la nada comenzó a sentir un calor que se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, un calor placentero, un hormigueo que nunca antes en sus jóvenes 17 años había sentido, sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata, mientras su respiración se aceleraba, en ese momento aparecieron los gemelos asakura junto a manta.

-Hoto-hoto!!! Jijiji-grito risueño Yoh

-puercoespín, estas muy sonrojado para estar en agua tan helada-exclamo picadamente Hao

-no me…molesten...argh..- sin proponérselo y sin saber por que su cuerpo se estaba excitando, de la nada comenzó a sentir presión sobre su masculinidad, el placer lo estaba cegando, su cuerpo sudaba ante las sensaciones que era sometido.

-Horo, es el conjuro que despertaría a los poderes de Naga!!!-grito sorprendido Manta

-que!!...argh…- al parecer pronto llegaría al orgasmo

-tienes que resistir!!!

-AEGH!!!...-una luz intensa envolvió a Horo, cegando por momentos a los presentes, cuando la luz se disipo, Horo se encontraba apoyado de manos y rodillas en el río, se veía agotado

-Horo!!!-los gemelos se acercaron y lo ayudaron

-cmo tre sientes ¿?-pregunto preocupado Manta

-creo que-…bien…-se sentía bastante cansado para tan solo haber tenido un orgasmo

-debes estar preguntándote, por que te sientes tan cansado, es el conjuro pues debe ser seguro el embaraza de Naga

-pero…ES DEMASADIO!!!-grito escandalizado

-si, pero recuerda que tu eres la reencarnación, por lo cual puedes soportarlo, si hubiera sido otro no lo hubiera resistido…además esto significa una sola cosa

-que cosa?-pregunto un poco preocupado por el tono utilizado por Manta

-tenemos que paertir al encuentro de Naga

-…-el rostro de Horo era la sopresa personificada

-por que tenemos?, eso me suena a muchas personas-esclamo hastiado Hao

-jijiij, no te pongas asi-exclamo divertido Yoh

-esa es un amision como guardian del hijo del clan

-que fastidio

-quizas el viaje te traiga algunos dias de descanso en el pueblo de Lyserg…

-que esperamos, tenemos que buscar a ese chico!!!-grito lleno de animo, mientras se llevaba a su hermano al arrastre

-tienes una gran mision en tus manos Horo

-lo se, pero …me preocupa el otro muchacho

-comprendo tu preocupación, su padre es la reencarnación del padre de Naga, es muy probable que tenga los mismos retorcidos deseos

-mejor partamos…-comenzo a caminar, pero fue detenido por Manta

-…Horo-horo

-dime

-sientes algun tipo de fuerza o energia diferente?

-…dejame ver..-cerro los ojos por unos momentos abriéndolos sorprendido-siento o mejor dicho logro ver una gran fuerza por el…norte

-ese es el camino que debemos tomar

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde ese suceso habian pasado 3 dias, peor se encontraban muy cerca de Naga, pues su energía se había concentrado en el bosque que en esos momentos cruzaban, pero se habia preocupado, ya que, dia que pasaba su energia ( la de naga) se iba debilitando drásticamente

Después de tantos dias de lluvia el terreno era muy difícil de caminar, por el exceso de barro y agua, pero habían agradecido que el sol al fin se hubiera dignado a salir, asi era mas facila de atravesar.

Estaban caminando cerca de unos matorrales, cuando Horo sintio una fuerte punzada en su corazón, no de dolor, si no de angustia, un extraño impulso lo obligo a correr, no sabia a donde, pero sentia que debia hacerlo corría saltando todo obstáculo, sentía los gritos de sus amigos, diciéndole que volviera, peor esa sensación era mucho mas grande, cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en un claro, pero no veía nada, solo árboles, pero un presentimiento, lo hizo mirar a un costado, ahi habia un barranco, sin saber por que sintio un vacio en su pecho, avanzo lentamente, esperaba no encontrar nada, pero se equivoco, al fondo del barrando habia un muchacho, no lo distinguia muy bien, ya que estaba muy profundo

-"por favor que no este muy herido"-se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras bajaba cuidadosamente el barranco

Demoro unos cuantos minutos en bajar, mientras lo hacia sus ropas se rasgaron como ciertas partes de su nieva piel dejando libre su escarlata sangre, cuando por fin llego al fondo, corrió lo mas rápido donde el muchacho, el cual se encontraba con los ojos levemente abiertos y sin saber por que lo quiso proteger.

-no te preocupes Naga, yo los protegeré…-en verdad sentía esas palabras, al parecer el muchacho lo escucho, pues sonrió levemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Cuando cerro sus ojos, se preocupo, pues las mejillas las tenia muy encendidas. En ese momento la luz, llego directamente al muchacho pudiendo apreciarlo mejor. Su piel acanelada estaba manchada con sangre y barro al igual que su violáceo cabello, pero se sorprendió por sus ropas, ya que estaba totalmente manchadas de sangre, al parecer había sucedido al muy malo, cuando el conjuro había sido realizado.

Con mucho cuidado levanto al muchacho, llevándolo en su espalda, era bastante liviano, para su apariencia, al tenerlo tan cerca se sonrojo, pero duro poco , pues se dio cuanta que el chico tenia una fiebre muy alta y la respiración muy agitada, por lo cual apresuro el paso, para subir el barranco.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba subiendo cuando escucho la voz de los gemelos y Manta llamándolo, quizás no lo habían visto, por lo cual los llamo

-estoy aca en el barranco-cuando dejo de gritar, pudo ver que en la cima se encontraban Hao, Yoh y Manta con una sonrisa en la boca, cuando llego a la cima lo ayudaron a subir.

Se encontraba al fin en tierra plana, peor decidió que no había tiempo para descansar, su rostro reflejaba seriedad y preocupación, asi que dando las ordenes pertinentes volvieron lo más rápido posible, por lo cual Yoh tuvo que llevar a sus espaldas a Manta

Al ser guerreros del bosque y de los valles, no les dificultaba avanzar a gran velocidad, logrando avanzar mas rápido de lo que habían pensado, pues al amanecer del dia siguiente ya se encontraban en la villa de la tribu de Horo-horo. Cuando llegaron la gran mayoría aun seguía durmiendo, por lo cual se dirigieron a la casa de Horo, ahí el lo dejo encima de su cama, al parecer la fiebre había aumentado asi que sin esperar un minuto saio en busca de la Hechicera Anna, prometida de Yoh, no paso mucho tiempo cuando ambos llegaron, Anna iba vestido con su característico kimono negro con flores rojas, se acerco a donde de encontraba el muchacho en la cama, lo examino y en dos, por tres había echado a todo el mundo de la habitación.

A fuera los esperaba Pilita, la hermana de Horo-horo, ella se encontraba preocupada y enojada, pues u hermano habia desaparecido sin decirle nada y re gresaba a los 4 dias cpon un chico acuestas que mas encima estaba enfermo y bañado en sangre.

-hermano que paso??!!!

-Pilika.-..no estoy para sermones…voy a bañarme…

Al terminar estas palabras se retiro del lugar, al parecer la condición del muchacho lo había afectado mas de lo que esperaba, pues se sentía abatido como si no hubiera logrado lo que esperaba y esa sensación lo exasperaba.

Vieron como se retiraba de la casa, sin decir palabra alguna, sabían que iba al rió, pues era el único lugar en que se relajaba de todos sus problemas, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Anna salio de la habitación.

-Pilika necesito mucho agua tibia, una vasija con agua helada y ropas limpias y que sean de tu hermano ahora- y tan rápido como salio entro

Pilika obedeció inmediatamente a la sacerdotisa apareciendo a los minutos después con todo, entrando a la habitación dejando a Manta y a los gemelos esperando. Aso estuvieron por alrededor de 3 horas , donde el cansancio le estaba pasándola cuenta cuando salio Anna seguida por Pilita que se fue directamente a su habitación, cosa que extraño a todos.

-bueno, el muchacho esta bien, solo se encuentra agotado, lo limpiamos, pues tenia muchas heridas y sangre, ahora debe cuidarlo mucho hasta que despierte, ahí tiene que estar Horo es muy importante para que su conexión espiritual aumente y la de su hijo también, pues a pesar de todo, el embarazo va muy bien…ahora me retiro…

-que bueno que se encuentre bien

-si pues no tenia muy buen estado

-Horo jijiji debe estar por volver..-aseguro Yoh

Efectivamente minutos después apareció Horo con el pelo suelto con unos pantalones y polera oscuros se veía mas relajado que cuando se había ido, miro a los muchachos esperando alguna respuesta.

-esta bien, pero dijo Anna que debes entrar y esperar a que despierte

-Esta bien- al escuchar las palabras de Manta se había sentido mucho mejor, así que seguro entro en la habitación

Entro sigilosamente a la habitación que se encontraba iluminada por el sol, ahí en su cama se encontraba el chico, durmiendo tranquilamente, su rostro era realmente hermoso, se sentó en la cama a su lado, no sabia y no quería saber por que pero el verlo dormir ahí lo hacia realmente feliz, un impulso le llevo a pasar su mano en el vientre del muchacho, ahí se estaba formando su hijo, su sangre, en ese momento sintió que el chico se removía en la cama, por lo cual se levanto rápidamente, observándolo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, peor los volvió a cerrar, por la luz, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz del lugar, rápidamente se sentó en la cama, pues no sabia donde estaba, así pudo sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado, por lo cual rápidamente alzo sus doradas orbes conectándose con los ojos azules del otro, no supo que pensar cuando se sonrojó furiosamente y un calor agradable se extendió en su vientre

-"será el?"

Cuando el alzo su mirada y pudo apreciarlo, sintió una sensación tan placentera al apreciar sus hermoso ojos dorados, podía decir que era realmente bello y su corazón se lo decía, pues latía furiosamente, dentro de si, no supo que paso hasta que tuvo los ojos del chico cerca de los suyos, ahí se dio cuenta que lo estaba besando.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color escarlata, sentía la cercanía del otro, sentía como acariciaba sus vírgenes labios, con los suyos como delineaba sus labios con su lengua, mientras veía esos intensos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban y lo hacían perderse en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando junto a el, sin importarle nada…

Continuara

Espero que les halla gustado, nos vemos, y en la siguiente sai responde rewies..no tengo tiempo


	4. Chapter 4

…xD…que gran aporte el mio no?...bueno espero que hallan pasado unas buenas fiestas, lo mas probable mejor que las mias, pero no me quejo xD he tenido peores…bueno no los aburro con lo mio, solo vengo aquí a darles una continuación del fic, que esta botado…

Momento de autor

No me fue muy bien en la estupida psu!!!!...maldicion!!!!...me falto puntaje…¬¬ ojala quede si no…sera un mas xD-..se acabo el momento…xD

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Extrañas conclusiones**

Sentia como el otro delineaba con su lengua sus labios, era una sensación tan placentera que le hacia perder la nocion de las cosas, esos ojos azules..eran hipnotizantes, todo a su alrededor habia desaparecido, nada imortaba…que mas daba tan solo en su mente existian esos ojos y esos labios, que lo hacian sentir en el septimo cielo…era algo que no queria dejar de hacer, pero siempre que mas te gusta algo esto termina.

En esos momentos, la puerta se abrio abruptamente haciendolos separar por la impresión, el pelimorado se cubrio dejandolo solo a la vista sus dorados ojos, mientras sus mejillas se teñian de un fuerte escarlata, mientras que el peliazul, se encontraba en el suelo, pues por el susto se habia caido, quien habia entrado sin cuidado, no habia sido otra si no que Pilica, la cual tras la impresión de un inicio, se habia hecho del valo, mejor dicho de la furia, para encarar a su hermano y el extraño muchacho, que lo miraba extrañado, pues nunca habia visto a otra chica que su hermana, por extrañas ordenes de su padre.

-hermano!!!...que estabas haciendo con el, recuerda que el solo es la reencarnación de naga, tan solo tendra un hijo tuyo nada mas, solo tienes que cuidarlo por ese tiempo, no es necesario que te encariñes con el…-decia mientras lo miraba de forma despectiva, hiriendo el corazon de ren.-despues lo dejas, lo importante es solo el niño y…

-CALLATE PILICA!!!!-rugio horo horo, lleno de ira-como puedes decir esas palabras tan frias e hirientes, acaso eres un mostruo, yo pensaba que eras buena y que serias comprensiva, pero me e equivocado…como hijo del jefe y futuro heredero al puesto de lider,…te iras de viaje…un viaje por mucho tiempo buscando la paz y sabidurías que deberias poseer como aprendiz de la sacerdotiza, has cometido un grave error pilica y no se si te lo pueda perdonar, tu sabes que siempre te perdono, pero creo que esta vez sera difícil, sal de mi cuarto…

-pero, no puedes, acaso me vas a sacar y no a el, que no es nada…

-SAL!!!-su rostro estaba desfigurado por la ira que su hermana habia desatado en el, no solo habia lastimado al chico, si no tambien a el…

La chica dolida en el corazon comenzo a llorar, saliendo rapidamente de la habitación dando un portazo, horo horo dio un suspiro, quizas habia sido un poco duro, pero su hermana tenia los humos en la cabeza por ser hija del jefe, lo que la hacia muy hiriente, iba a hablar con el muchacho cuando sintio un leve sollozo a su lado, en la cama, rapidamente se giro, y pudo ver que el bulto que era el muchacho, temblaba notoriamente, su hermana habia lastimado el corazon del chico

-por favor, disculpa a mi hermana ella no quizo decir eso realmente

-ella si lo quizo decir…-por primera vez se habian escuchado la voz, el peliazul habia quedado maravillado con la melodica voz del otro chico, pues en su tribu tonos tenian el mismo sonsonete de voz-y tiene razon, tu no me conoces, yo tampoco…solo nos persigue un pasado que no nos corresponde…una criatura que solo nos une…algo que ha despertado supuestamente poderes en mi, poderes del pasado…yo crei en las palabras de mi hermana incluso las iba a escuchar, pero creo que lo mejor es que no, aquí nadie acepta mi presencia…-realmente las palabras de la chica le habian dolido, y no entendia porque, si el no era asi, desde que habia despertado estaba muy sensitivo

-no, no la escuches, ella es asi con todos, por favor, yo no ciento lo que ella dijo, es solo la opinión de ella

-no!!! Tan solo callate y dejame, tan solo me quieren porque tengo una criatura dentro de mi, pero yo no soy un objeto que se usa y luego se vota, no!!!!!- su corazon dolia demasido, su cuerpo comenzo a emitir una fuerte energia, que lanzo con fuerza a horo horo contra la muralla mas cercana, el chico estaba liberando su magia sin control, se levanto como pudo de la cama, miro con tristeza en sus ojos a horo horo y salio lo mas rapido de la habitación, su magia se podia sentir por todo el lugar.

Hao, Yoh y Manta se encontraban afuera esperando noticias de parte de horor cuando, cuando vieron como pilica entraba irrespetuosamente a la habitación, no actuaron, por ser la hermana de horo, minutos después esta salio llorando sin decir nada a nadie, no paso mucho cuando sintieron una poderosa magia manifestarse desde el interior de la habitación, era inmensa, y estaba fuerza de control, se expandia con gran velocidad, en pocos minutos se difundiria por toda la villa, sintieron un ruido sordo provenir de esta, se levantaron para investigar, pero una ráfaga de viento los tiro al piso donde los dejos sin posibilidad de moverse, de la habiatacion salio el chico que habian rescatado, pero habia algo diferente en el, sus ojos estaban completamente vacio y vestia un kimono blanco con manchas de sangre, mientras el avanzaba para salir la densidad de su magia aumentaba en la habitación, su belleza era sin igual, pero sus ojos la perjudicaban, pero de lo que se dieron cuenta antes que este saliera era que lloraba, ademas que su magia transmitia dolor, un dolor asfixiante…

Ren salio de la casa, pero ya no era el, el alma de naga lo habia dominado, esta estaba dolida, sufria…lloraba tan solo queria a ruwei, su magia se estaba desbordando con gran velocidad de su cuerpo si eso seguia ponia en riesgo la vida del niño que en su interior ya se estaba formando, ráfagas de viento azotaban la villa, remolinos de viento con nieve…ráfagas de fuego…agua…parecia el Apocalipsis…los elementos rodeaban al chico, la gente se encontraba escondida de el, no sabian de quien se trataba, pero intentaba destruir su villa, contra los poderes de la naturaleza ellos no podian luchar, solo la reencarnación de ruwei, que habia obtenido el favor del bosque y de los seres de la montaña, podia salvarlos.

Horo horo estuvo algunos momentos aturdido, sin moverse hasta que comenzo a sentir gritos desde el exterior, aun aturdido dirigio su mirada a la cama y el chico no estaba, ahí recordo todo de golpe, su hermana...lagrima... la magia...naga se habia adueñado del cuerpo del chico, se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo y salio de la habitación, fuera de ella se encontraban aun en el piso manta yoh y hao, que luchaban contra la poderosa magia, usando la magia que habia desarrollado con el tiempo logro liberarlos, pero la suya no se comparaba con la innata de naga, la magia era abrumadora.

-horo, tienes que detener a naga!!!!

-que sucede manta!!!...por que hace esto!!!

-no se, que paso adentro!!!...esa puede ser la razon

-mi hermana le dijo que tan solo lo cuidabamos por que tenia un hijo mio, que no era nada, que después se podia ir, pero no tenia nada que ver con la villa…

-hirió sus sentimientos, como hace pocos dias se logro la concepción, mediante la magia sus emociones son mas sensibles, es mas susceptible, lo mas probable, es que eso alla detonado algo en el pasado de el que alla despertado a naga, y como por ser la reencarnación tuve que haber vivido una vida similar, esta sufriendo, quiere protegerse, pero en eso puede destruir la villa...espero que anna venga pronto si no sera el fin de la villa…ve y cálmalo, nosotros no podemos hacer nada

-lo hare!!!-no muy convencido salio de la casa, encontrándose con una escenario muy poco alentador

El cielo ya no era azul, si no anaranjado, eran llamas de fuego que oscilaban, el suelo estaba lleno de agua y hielo que amenazaba a los habitantes, y un viento abrazador que no facilitaba sus movimientos, no muy lejos de la casa, habia una esfera de magia, naga era rodeado por los 4 elementos…a pesar de la distancia pudo apreciar lagrimas que descendia por el rostro del chico, si no hacia algo pronto, seria el fin para todos

-naga!!!!! Detente!!!!!-grito mientas se acercaba, al gritar habia llamado la atención del chico, su expresión cambio a una de completo odio, sin dejar de derramar lagrimas

-porque me lastimas, yo no te he hecho nada!!!!!-gritaba mientras el agua se separaba y se dirigia contra horo que recibió el impacto de lleno volando varios metros mas alla, siendo apresado por el agua que en piso se encontraba

-no es mi culpa…yo no quize enamorarme!!!!!-grito nuevamente mientras el viento azotaba a horo casi impidiendo que respirara, estaba concentrando todo su sufrimiento sobre horo horo, al menos ya no atacaba a la villa, pero todas las miraban estaban sobre el heredero de la villa, si el moria todo estaba perdido

-naga, por favor reacciona, yo no te quiero..agh…dañar!!!!

-siempre lo decias, cada vez que querias que matara!!!!...usabas el maldito conjuro….luego por mis ropas manchadas en sangre lo descubría…al menos el me demostro el amor como lo hizo mi hermana, pero tu la mataste!!!!!-el hielo y la nieve se habian separado atacando a horo, abriendo heridas en su nivea piel, la sangre comenzaba a fluir, eran heridas profundas…

-agh…no podia con tremenda cantidad de magia…-koloro ayudame!!!!!-grito llamnando a su compañera de la naturarela, esta aparecio en pocos segundos, viendo la gravedad de la situación mostro su verdadera forma, una hermosa chica de traje celeste, de largo cabello azul, que poseia un tridente, con el intentaba frenar la magia y los elemento de naga, dandole un respiro a horo

-te ocultas como siempre…yo tan solo lo quiero a el …no quiero sufrir mas!!!!!!!!!!!!-comenzo a brillar, con una luz incandescente, todo por unos segundos se volvio silencio para escucharse el ruido mas ensordecedor, el viento feroz, unido con la el agua, e increíblemente el fuego con la nieve…flamas de fuego azotaban la zona…huracanes…-el fuego que abraza mi pecho siéntelo, siente como quema!!!!-lloraba sin control, mientras el fuego se dirigía contra horo, si lo recibía moriria…koloro no era capaz de luchar contra el fuego, su magia se debilitaba…las flamas estaban cada vez mas cerca…el final se encontraba cerca

-moskrou!!!!!-se escucho una voz femenina, antes que el fuego envolviera a horo, los grito de horror no se hicieron esperar

-horo horo!!!!-grito manta desde la casa de este se habia asomado justo en el momento que el fuego se comia a horo horo

-deja mi corazon en paz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba naga desesperado, cayendo arrodillado al piso, protegiendo con sus manos su vientre, inconcientemente lo hacia, un remolino de elementos nacía desde el levantándose al cielo

-naga!!!!!!-una voz grave y potente se escucho del interior de las flamas,

-es imposible…-susurro atónito manta

Un as de luz emergia de las llamas haciendolas retroceder, una capsula de luz envolvia a horo y a anna, la cual habia sentido la liberación de magia del muchacho, viniendo de inmediato. Horo horo se encontraba parado blandiendo una extraña espada, una gran espada que brillaba sus ropas ya no eran las mismas, traia protectores azules y blancos en su pecho hombros brazos y piernas (_inner: bueno son como los protectores de los que practican moto cross)_…al igual que un tatuaje que abarcaba su mejilla pasando por su ojo _(inner: recuerdan la figurita que le tallo la hermana que tiene figuras, pues esas figuras, pero en la cara…y no sobre el ojo, si no sobre el parpado..si no queda tuerto xD)_…sus ojos eran tan oscuros como el mar, su rostro mas maduro…ese no era el horo horo que conocian, el era el guerrero ruwei…el alma gemela de naga. Con un movimiento de su espada, hizo retrodecer el viento y el fuego

-muchas gracias señorita…-le susurro con su grave voz ruwei antes de correr en dirección a naga que se encontraba aturdido al haber escuchado la voz de su amado

-tu no puedes estar aquí…tu estas muerto…papa te mato!!!!-los elementos se juntaron a su alrededor girando a gran velocidad, casi ocultando su figura

-soy yo, no temas, nadie te lastimara, naga por favor recuerda nuestro lazo…recuerda lo que yo te regale…recuerdalo!!!.-le gritaba mientras se acercaba sigilosamente, pues sabia que naga tenia grandes poderes y en ese estado era muy peligroso

-nuestro lazo...-poso su mirada perdida en su mano derecha, un pequeño remolinote fuego comenzo rodear uno de su dedos apareciendo un hermoso anillo con un pequeño zafiro, el cual comenzo a brillar poderosamente, los 4 elementos dejaron de brillar alrededor de naga, se separaron, tomando forma humana, al parecer la de niños…., mientras la mirada de naga volvia a ser la misma…al parecer se habia calmado o eso era lo que parecia…

-lo recuerdas?-le preguntro ya mucho mas cerca de el…las 4 pequeñas siluetas aun no tomaban forma exacta, tan solo se apreciaban unos ojos que lo miraban amenazadoramente, advirtiendo cualquier movimientos sospechoso

-yo…-un extraño brillo comenzo a espulsar su cuerpo a la altura de su vientre, mientras el abria desmesuradamente los ojos, poderosa magia se expandia rápidamente, tirando a todas las personas al piso, menos a ruwei que gracias a su espada, logro proteger de aquella poderosa magia, podia sentir…la calidez, una risa infantil…se podia escuchar…luces descendian del cielo, aprovechando esto corrio en direccion a naga, el cual protegia con fuerza su vientre mientras copiosas lagrimas caian de sus anegados ojos…

Los pilares de luce dieron de lleno en cada silueta de de los elementos…ruwei habia llegado al lado de naga abrazandolo , protegiendolo de cualquier cosa…este levanto el rostro..sus ojos brillaban…lo habia encontrado después de tanto tiempo

-te encontre…de verdad eres tu ruwei…-le susurro mientras se aferraba a el como si fuera a desaparecer

-te dige que siempre estaria a tu lado, que siempre te protegeria naga y siempre lo estare de hoy en adelante...te amo demasiado para no hacerlo…-le susurro mientras acercaba sus labios a los de naga que lentamente cerro sus ojos

-yo tambien te amo...-le susurro antes de unir sus labios-una potente luz los envolvio, una ultima liberación de magia, pero en una explosion y el silencio total, una gran muralla de humo se levanto en la villa, principalmente en la plaza central de esta

Anna, sabia que todo lo sucedido era muy peligroso para el chico, horo horo y la pequeña criatura que se estaba formando, pero no podia ver nada con el polvo que se habia fomado tras la explosion, miraba desesperada en todas direcciones, hasta que sintio una mano en su hombro, girandose en la defensiva, tan solo era hao, yoh y manta, que se encontraban preocupados al igual que ella

-debemos buscarlos…!!!-por primera vez se podia ver en su rostro preocupación

Por unos minutos no pudieron hacer nada, pues el humo aun persistía y no podian ver nada…una leve ráfaga comenzo a correr levantando aquel humo, recien ahí pudieron ver lo que habia pasado

Horo horo, habia vuelto a ser el mismo, pero el tatuaje en su rostro no habia desaparecido, el otro muchacho se econtrabo acurrucado en sus brazos, pero sus ropas ya eran las que trai, su mirada era calida y acogedora, se podia apreciar a pesar de la distancia el sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras que con sus manos protegia su vientre, sobre sus mano se posaba una de las de horo horo. Se encontraban aun el piso, pero rodeados, por 4 chicos, al parecer de su edad…pero no eran humanos.

El mas alto de cabellera anaranjada, tenia unos ojos rojos como la sangre, en una mirada afilada, vestia como los antiguos ninjas su piel era blanca como la nieve , el que lo secundaba en tamaño era un chico de cabellera gris, tomada en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos eran negros como la noche, pero reflejaban inocencia e ingenuidad, vestia un kimonote color gris a pesar de no ser una mujer que hacia resaltar su blanca piel, los dos mas pequeños eran parecidos, pero diferentes, sus ojos eran del color del zafiro, sus cabellos y vestiduras cambiaban pero su color de piel era la misma una acanelada, el de cabello blanco vestia un traje de batalla muy antiguo, mientras que el otro que tenia el mismo color de cabello, traia ropas comunes, pero se apreciaba un extraño adorno en su cabello, una especia de peine…muy extraño para ser un muchacho.

Nadie de la villa realizaba ningun tipo de movimiento, por si los desconocidos retomaban su destrucción contra la villa, tan solo estaban expectantes a los movimientos del enemigo.

-cuanto tiempo abremos dormido?-pregunto el chico de kimono mientras se acercaba al chico mas alto

-no estoy muy seguro…ademas nuestros poderes han despertado muy abruptamente para mi gusto…kae…nao, vengan…-al parecer se referia a los mas pequeños

-si?!-respondieron los dos a la vez

-que es lo ultimo que recuerdan?-pregunto con su grave voz, que a otro hubiera intimidado

-pues que padre tenia en sus brazos a su amado…-respondio el de cabello blanco

-luego morian…y desaparecian…-le secundo el de cabello zafiro

-ya veo…entonces la reencarnación de padre tiene que estar cerca…-recien ahí se dio cuenta que cerca de ellos estaban horo horo…y un muchacho identico que su padre que los miraba con la mirada perturbada y las mejillas sonrojadas-…es padre…y el otro muchacho…ruwei el guerrero

-sip…padre se ve muy kawaii!!!!-susurro el chico de kimono mientras se sonrojaba levemente, cosa que se veia por su palida piel

-no seas asi makoto…

-no seas malo lio- chan…le dijo mientras se alejaba unos pasos de el

-que no me llames asi, mi nombre es liofar…argh…eres todo un caso…

-todos nos miran…-alego el peliblanco

-somos desconocidos para ellos-secundo el peliazul

-si…lo mejor es aclarar las cosas…oto-san a gastado mucha energia y magia y es peligroso para su progenitor…-llamo a los otros chicos y se acerco sin vacilar al lado de horo horo que los miraba mal a pesar de su cansancio, y la sangre que salia de su cuerpo

-bueno…-hablo liofar- nosotros somos los 4 elementos hijos de naga, como este chico es su reencarnación el es nuestro padre al cual debemos proteger, debo suponer por tu apariencia eres ruwei, la persona que cautivo su corazon…el de pelo blanco es kae de nieve y hielo …el de pelo zafiro es nao de agua…el de kimono es makoto de viento y yo soy liofar de fuego…

-hijos, pero se supone que naga tenia poderes sobre la naturaleza?, como pueden ser los elementos hijos de el…-exclamo contrariado horo horo, que sostenía protectoramente al chico

-nuestro padre al nacer fue dotado por la misma naturaleza por el poder y la magia, la magia que el contenia pos si solo era demasiado grande, por lo cual decidio crearnos, para liberar de su cuerpo esa carga, pero estamos ligados a el, no podemos separarno de el…seria nuestra muerte…yo soy el mayor, luego viene maloto y los hermanos kae y nao…fueron los ultimos en nacer…supuestamente iba a crear un quinto, pero nunca supismos, pues bueno…el murio…pero queremos saber el nombre de oto-san, pues no podemos llamarlo, por el nombre de nuestro antiguo progenitor

-su nombre…bueno…-no lo sabia…que podria responder

-mi…nombre es…ren tao…-susurro débilmente aun con su mirada turbada, pero podia verlos por la magia que ellos despedian…sus hijos, tenia unos chicos, mas antiguos que el que cuidar…no estaba seguro, en realidad no lo estaba de nada, pero en esos momentos se sentía realmente cansado, callendo desmallado en los brazos de horo horo

-ren!!!!

-no te preocupes…como te llamas?

-horo horo

-bueno horo horo no te preocupes solo esta cansado por la liberación de energia, pero quisieramos saber quien fue el responsable que desatara tan peligrosamente su magia eso pudo haber matado a nuestro hermano, y eso nosotros no lo toleraremos…kae, nao…busquen en los recuerdos de oto-san….

-sip…-respondieron a la vez, uniendo sus manos, comenzaron a brillar mientras agua y nieve los rodeaba…luego de unos segundos todo acabo, volviendo a la normalidad

-su corazon fue lastimado-dijo kae

-por una chica, igual a horo horo…lo desprecio-dijo nao

-hizo que recordara su doloroso pasado-secundo kae

-recordo su sufrimiento, el desprecio el maltrato…el dolor….-finalizo nao un poco afligido, por lo que habia sentido

-es suficiente nao, ya no necesito que te esfuerces, yo puedo buscarla…-unas alas de fuego aparecieron en la espalda de liofar, mientras murmuraba extrañas palabras que no eran entendidas por nadie.

En toda esa espera anna, yoh, manta y hao se habian mantenido al margen por ordenes de anna, pues ella sabia que ese chico habia sido el unico que habia despertado las verdaderas esencias de los elementos dándole forma, cuerpo y propia voluntad, eso solo se podia realizar con un gran nivel de magia y poder…y principalmente sentimientos puros, no cualquiera podía hacer eso. Por eso prefería esperar a que todo terminara y que los elementos estuvieran en paz…aunque se sorprendió de que tuvieran a apariencia de niños.

-ya se quien es…pilica es su nombre-decia mientras sus alas desaparecian- es aprendiz de sacerdotisa…hija del jefe de esta villa…su corazon esta corrompido…su corazon ama, pero no es correspondida es un mal amor, es un amor maldito…ella ama como a un hombre a su hermano…-pronuncio sin importarle, el recordaba los sentimientos con los cual habia nacido, y la delicadeza no era uno de ellos…cada uno habia nacido con diferentes sentimientos, en diferentes momentos, con un objetivo-makoto, busca el olor de esa chica y traela…no importa como pero hazlo, ella debe pagar su insulto al hijo de Izha…hija de la luz…-su mirada era totalmente fria

-si hermano…-makoto se convirtió en viento y desaparecio

Anna decidio que era momento de actuar, pues la vida de su aprendiz estaba en peligro, debia ver como estaba el chico llamado ren, se acerco seguida por los otros

-quienes son ustedes?-preguntaron a la vez kae y nao

-nosotros somos amigos de horo horo y ella es sacerdotisa, quien cuida el enlaze magico entre horo horo, ren y su hijo

-liofar…es verdad…sus corazones dicen la verdad…-decian con sonrisas traviesas mientras su hermano les acariciaba su cabello

-son muy buenos chicos, vallan con oto-san si es necesario brindenle un poco de su magia…recuerden que tenemos un hermano que cuidar y creo que fui muy fuerte con el otro chico…ustedes se la arreglan verdad?

-siempre lo hacemos…-dijo nao

.-.arreglar tu poco tacto..-dijo kae entre risas mientras se dirigia a ren, su padre

-disculpen el desastre que causamos, pero no fue nuestra intencion, solo actuabamos a las emociones de nuestro padre, pues estuvimos muchos siglos dormidos, por eso solo pudimos reaccionar ante el llamado de nuestro hermano

-te refieres al hijo que trae en su vientre ren tao?-pregunto un poco extrañado manta

-asi es, el es nuestro hermano aunque no lo sea cien por ciento de sangre lo es, pues igual nosotros tenemos sangre de nuestro padre, una magia muy antigua y dolorosa que efectuó, pero no es momento de hablar de eso, lo mejor es que descanse…makoto ya volvio…-susurro mas para si mismo, mientras escuchaba unos gritos de miedo provenir de una ráfaga de viento que se acercaba

-auxilio!!!-gritaba la chica, antes que makoto tomara forma humana y la soltara

-tu ere pilica verdad?-le pregunto liofar con su voz fria y grave, su mirada tan solo la intimidaba

-s-si…soy yo

-pues bien, hermanos ya saben que hacer verdad…kae nao!!! Vengan debemos hacer eso

-espera que le vas a hacer a mi hermana!!!-grito preocupado horo horo, después de haber salido de su trance, tomando en brazos a ren, acercándose aliofar

-ella debe pagar la osadia que cometio, nadie daña al hijo de la luz, sin recibir un castigo ejemplar

-no la pueden matar!!!-grito preocupado horo horo

-matar..me insultas, jamas me mancharia las manos con su sanre, es algo peor que la muerte…tan solo…

-tan solo perdera el don de la vida que la mujer por naturaleza posee…-agrego makoto con el semblante serio

-perdera el favor de la naturaleza que aquí gano…-dijo kae

-perdera la magia innata que posee..-finalizo nao

-se convertira en una vulgar humana, mucho menos que ustedes…su belleza perdera…sera la escoria de la escoria…recordando asi su castigo…

-no!!!, no le pueden hacer eso es mi hermana…-grito desesperado mientras las lagrimas salian de sus azules ojos

-ella escribió su destino horo horo…-le dijo anna posando su mano en el hombro de l chico-yo le enseñaba como favor al jefe, pero ella siempre estuvo perdida…su corazon esta marchito

-su corazón marchito…manchado por el amor maldito…-susurro liofar, mientras se colocaba en posición

-sus sucias ambiciones……-secundo makoto, poniendose al lado de su hermano, mientras pilica los miraba con los ojos aterrorizados

-con una belleza mal usada..con un favor que no te corresponde ya…-siguio kae..uniendo las manos a sus hermanos

-tu mujer, no eres digna de dar vida, tan solo la desprecias…no tendras ese favor, ya no poseeras ese don-finalizo nao, tomando las manos de sus hermanos cerrando el circulo, brillaron con una luz oscura y fria que envolvio a pilica, la cual gritaba de dolor

-hermano!!!!!

-pilica!!!!-horo horo intento ayudarla, pero yoh y hao se lo impidieron, los 4 chicos elementales se separaron y se acercaron a horo que se encontraba en estado de shock

-ella tan solo se convertira en lo que es su verdadero corazon…-dijo liofar, mientras quitaba de los brazos de horo a su padre

Liofar se dirigio a la casa del peliazul seguido por sus hermanos lo cuales reflejaban una mirada triste cosa que el chico de fuego no podia hacer, a ellos no les gustaba hacer eso, pero ese era el destino de los profanos de la luz, aunque esta vez habian sido piadosos con ella…no como otros que habían corrido peor suerte.

Ya nada se podia hacer, pilica estaba pagando sus pecados durante su corta vida, de ahora en adelante viviria peor que una humana, pues al menos ellos tenian dignidad y lel don de dar vida, pero ella ni eso tenia, la esfera oscura se disolvio mostrando la figura de la chica , su cuerpo estaba lleno de llagas oscuras, que manchaban su blanca piel, sus ojos ya no eran dos zafiros, si no eran grises manchados con rojo, su pelo estaba marchito…habia perdido su hermoso color, ahora era grisaceo con manchones de lo que alguna vez fue su color de pelo, su apecto era deplorable, pero lo que mas s enotaba era una marca, que solo los elementales podian hacer, era la marca, que la hacia maldita, habia sido maldecida por la misma naturaleza

-hermano..-susurro antes de caer desmallada, en los brazos de su hermano

-pilica, por que…-la abrazo contra si mientras lloraba

-lo mejor es que la saces del pueble horo horo..y luego de la region

-que estas loca anna?!!

-yoh, manta hao, vallan adentro y cuiden a ren, no es que no confie en sus hijos, pero ellos como dijo liofar no son completamente humanos, puede que no sepan lo que puede faltar y sin querer pueden poner la vida de ren en peligro…pero que no se den cuenta

-si-respondieron los tres y entraron dejando a anna con horo y su hermana

-horo horo, tu padre llega mañana y conoces que el respeta mucho las desiciones de la naturaleza el conocia muy bien la forma de ser su hija tan despota y tan despreocupada, llegando a lo malvado…el sabra como responder y sera ahí cuando tendras que ser fuerte, porque el sabe que una maldita no puede quedarse por mucho tiempo en la villa, solo traeria la discordia de los seres de la luz, los cuales nos dejarian a la merced de la oscuridad, y eso tu padre jamas lo toleraria ni aunque pilica sea su hija ella misma se lo busco…-luego se encamino a la casa, pues tenia a un chico que atender

Los habitantes de la villa se habian acercado a los hijos del jefe, pero cierto miedo se reflejaba en sus miradas, pues uno de ellos habia sido maldecido por los elementales, esa chica jamas habia sido del agrado del pueblo, por su forma de ser, pero ahora si no se iba pronto la desgracia caeria sobre la el poblado

-pilica!!!!!!!-grito horo horo al cielo, cuando la lluvia comenzo a caer

Continuara…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Chyneiko: mis queridos querubines tanto tiempo, si mucho…xD bueno ahora les traigo un capitulo un poco mas extenso y con mas suspenso y tension, para su gusto...espero que alla sido, ahora respondo mis pocos rewies, pero lo son o no?..bueno…_

_**midori:** que a sido de ti..mmm..bueno espero que estes bien..si!!! no entendi lo del novio, peor bueno este aparecen mas personajes y oooo sopresa, espeor que te halla gustado, lo actualizare mas seguido, nis vemos_

_**mary-pa** aqui este capi para ti tamboien, espeor que te gste_

_**kiky-usui** bueno aqui esta este capitulo y que bueno que te alla gustado_

_**aska:** bueno si este capi fue mas largo, derrepente la imaginacion comenxzo a volver..espeor que sea mas seguido y me bueono que me conprendas gracias_

**marcia**_ si todo esta ya de cierta foma escrito, pero solo en cierta parte, pues cada uno sabe como vivir su propio destino...  
_

_**LovelyDeadGirl:** buenoaqui esta otro capi espero que te guste_

**Hermanas LoCuack**_ gracias por su post..oo fue emocionante..que emocion me costo actualizar, perp espero que les guste este capi, es mas largo, intentare actualizar mas seguido, para su deleite y el de los demas  
_

gracias pos sus rewies, hasta ka proxima actualizacion 


	5. Chapter 5

Fuegos del pasado

Capitulo V: La llegada del jefe...recuerdos del pasado

La lluvia caìa con gran fuerza sobre la villa...se sentìa sumamente trsite su hermana...acababa de perder a su hermana a una de las personas que mas amaba, ya nada seria lo mismo y todo habia comenzado desde que habìa traido a Ren a la villa...quizas su hermana tenia la razon, quizaz el chico solo le traeria pesares y desdichas...pero preferìa esperar las desiciones de su padre, pues el aun no era nadie para tomarlas, por muy heredero que fuera.

Levanto a su hermana en peso, era realmente una pena lo que ella debìa afrontar, perdiendo su belleza, su magia, su juventud, su don y el favor de la naturaleza, era demasiado, el intervendria por su hermana, nadie la lastimaba asi, ni siquiera unos elementales, ellos no los conocian, no podian jusgarlos de esa manera tan lijera, ellos conocerìan a horo horo hijo de Zhan, herederdo de la villa de los espiritus.

Camino en direccion al cuarto de su hermana, dejandola ahi dormida, por el momento, el tenia ciertos temas que resolver, por lo cual entro sin ninguna consideracion a su habitacion, donde se encontraban los 4 elementales, Anna, Yoh, Hao y Manta.

-desagan la maldicion de mi hermana-demando con prepotencia

-horo horo, no es correcto que les hables asi, son descendientes de Izha una hija de la luz, debes contener tu mal genio...-sugirio levemente intranquila Anna

-¿respeto, por ellos?...creo que tanta magia te afecto sacerdotiza, ellos han marcado a mi hermana como a un animal y eso no lo voy a permitir-siseo molesto

-te voy a pedir que no compares a tu hermana con un animal, pues ni si siquiera merece aquella comparacion-hablo friamente nao, cosa extraña en el

-nao...-susurro su hermano kae

-como te atreves a decir eso sobre mi hermana...-estaba apunto de golpear al pequeño que tenia la apariencia de un niño de 10, pero un fuerte brazo se lo prohibio

-ni siquiera intentes golpear a mi hermano, porque si lo haces te mato...-la voz de liofar destilaba frialdad e ira

-me da igual...-y salio dando un portazo de la habitacion

-siento mucho su comportamiento, el necesita tiempo para poder asimilar esta situacion...-exclamo avergonzada Anna, cosa que extrañop mucho a los muchachos

-a veces, nuestros corazones enceguecen nuestras acciones, por el momento lo dejare pasar, pues el esta fuertemente ligado a nuestro padre, pero no permitire que lastime a mis hermanos o a mi padre, si eso sucede lamentara haber nacido...-siseo el chico de pelo anaranjado antes de sentarce al lado de ren, que dormia tranquilamente en la cama de horo

-disculpen mi atrevimiento¿pero nos podian contar un poco de el?-pregunto seria Anna

-veo que eres descendiente de los espiritus...-susurro entretenido makoto, mientras limpìaba su kimono de alguna manca inexsistente

-makoto...-susurraron Kae y Nao

-¿pueden ir a afuera y limpiar el destrozo que hicimos?-pregunto el chico con una hermosa sonrisa

-¡¡¡claro hermano!!!!-exclamaron ambos felices saliendo de la habitacion

-ahora si te puedo contar...pero mi hermano debe comenzar, pues el es el mayor, yo puedo continuar, pues para el es muy doloroso todo esto...-su rostro estaba serio, pero a la vez reflejaba trsiteza

-Izha era la esposa del padre de naga, ella conocia la situacion que se avecindaba, ella sabia que serìa la madre de naga, el chico con los poderes de la naturaleza, pero el destino, cosa que yo no creo, la unio a un ser horrible, frio y sin corazon...tuvieron un hija primero...tras el parto ella quedo muy mal, pues ella solo estaba destinada a tener a naga y criarlo, pero las cosas no salieron como esperabamos, nacio la hermana de naga...un claro presagio del destino que correria nuestro padre...Izha le enseño todo lo que podia a su hija para que cuidara su hijo, le enseño todo lo que sabia y la profecia...hasta que naga nacio y ella murio...precio que pago, pues sus fuerzas se habian deteriorado con el primer embarazo...yo naci cuando el tenia un año de vida...cuando su padre ataco por primera vez a su hermana...ella protegio a su hermano, pues su padre habia descubierto la verdadera escencia de naga...cosa que lo hizo pensar en las mas terribles cosas...-pero nada mas salio de sus labios, su vista trsite se poso en ren

-yo naci cuando el tenia 5 años...pero nadie sabia de nosotros solo naga y su hermana, haciamos cosas normales de niños...pero su padre cada vez mostraba mas interes en el, yo con mi hermano intentabamos mitigar los poderes de naga, para que su padre no se diera cuenta, logramos nuestro cometido por varios años, años que fueron muy alegres...cuando el cumplio los 15 su padre ocupo un hechizo muy antiguo...un hechizo que nos dejos sin voluntad, haciendonos presentes para el...un dia logramos escapar de el, pero estabamos todos muy cansados y naga herido...cuando pensamos que todo estaba perdido aparecio ruwei, que ...se enamoro de primeras ...lo cuido, y por mas de 2 años estuvimos lejos de el, pero un dia por un descuido lo atrapo...y empezo su tormento...-las lagrima salian de sus oscuros ojos, tanto dolor vivido no era justo

-naga e convirtio en una arma de guerra, pero se resistia, hasta la batalla que tuvimos contra el pueblo de ruwie, una batalla colosal...ahi su padre mato a su hermana y lo hechizo...hiriendo de muerte a ruwei...fue en esos momentos que kae y nao nacieron...pero solo pudieron ver dolor...nosotros le trasmitimos todo lo que pudirmos antes de caer en un gran sueño que nos llevo milenios despertar...conocemos el dolor y sabesmo que para que el espiritu de naga naciera, su portador debia vivir las mismas tristezas...estamos cansados de ello...

-no queremos que sufra mas, se puede decir que con su dolor se unieron ruwei y naga, pero el costo fue muy largo...por lo cual si horo horo, rechaza a ren, nosotros lo llevaremos lejos de aqui, sea como sea, no permitiremos que ren derrame alguna lagrima de dolor o tristeza...nadie volvera a hacerle daño...-juro makoto

-es muy terrible lo que han pasado...-exclamo Anna

-sabemos que mañana regresa el jefe de la aldea, por lo cual esperaremos hablar con el para tomar una desición, respecto a nuestra situación, que es delicada, pues hablamos de una embarazado de magia, qeu es mucho mas complicado de sostener...si nu hubiera despertado ruwei, lo mas probable es que Ren hubiera perdido al bebe y ese es un riego que no vamos a tomar nuevamente, si eso involucra al hijo de Ren como heredero de horo, ni lo pienses, la mirada que nos mando a nosotros es suficiente para que el pierda a su bebe y el ya a asimilado a la criatura qùe porta en su interior...-en esos momentos callo, pues en se estaba incorporando en la cama, siendo ayudado por los gemelos.

-yo...-sus ojos se humedecieron por las lagrimas, lagrimas que no comprendia-...escuche a horo horo...-las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sua acaneladas mejillas-...se que las palabras que dijo su hermana Pilika, son verdad, el no tiene ningun sentimiento por mi, solo esta preocupado por la criatura que llevo en mi interior, pero yo no soy algo que solo lleva un bebe¡¡¡no lo soy!!!...este bebe es mio, tanto como es de el, pero...-aferraba su vientre con sus manos-...no voy a permitir que me haga daño, ya he sufrido mucho tiempo...desde que recuerdo y no voy a dejar que el me lastime, para que se quede con mi bebe, aunque sea su padre...yo no me quedare en esta villa a sufrir, yo debo hacer algo...pero debo tener primero a mi bebe, antes de hacerlo...y eso lo hare muy lejos de este lugar...-los espasmos de las lagrimas no le permitian continuar, coon sus palabras era tanto dolor,pero no lo entendia, no lograba entender, por que le dolia tanto el rechazo de aquel chico...

-lo entiendo Ren...pero espera hasta qeu llegue el jefe de la villa...de ahi puedes partir, pero te pedire que te lleves a uno de los hombres de la villa...llevate a Hao, es fuerte, fiel aunque no lo paresca...-fue interrumpido por el chico de largo cabello

-pero yo...

-Hao esto es importante...

-tu corazon, pertenece a una persona de una villa lejana...si aceptas partir con nosotros, esa persona sera parte de nuestra comitiva...no sabemos cuanto viajaremos...ni a donde iremos, pero el lugar debe ser tranquilo y sereno apto, para un buen embarazo...-expuso Makoto, ante las dudas de Hao

-esta bien, si el se nos une ire, sin ninguna queja

-pero...te alejaras de tu villa...-alego Ren para que el chico no tuviera que viajar por su culpa

-estoy en esta villa, solo por que no tengo un lugar donde pueda vivir con Lyzer, pero si con ustedes, puedo encontrarlo, me ire sin arrepentirme, esta villa solo me amarra, por ese motivo, jamas quize vivir aqui...pero era el mejor lugar en mi situacion...-expuso sincero Hao

-no te preocupes, con nosotros no tendras ningun problema...ahora si nos disculpan Ren debe descansar, podrian arreglar unas cosas para nuestra partida, mañana despues de medio dia...solo la llegada del jefe nos retrasa...-alego liofar mirando friamente a los presentes, que entendieron que debian retirarse...

Ren se sentia muy turbado por todo los sucesos recientes, pero muy adolorido por las palabras de Horo horo, eso solo le mostraba que no era importante para nadie, solo para aquellos chicos que eran sus hijos...seres que lo querian sin importar que habian sido encerrados por tanto tiempo...solo lo amaban por ser como es...pues aunque no lo quisiera era igual a su antiguo padre...quizas la vida seria mejor sin aquel chico, lejos de aquel lugar, solo con personas que los estimaran...personas como su adorada hermana...con esa pequeña esperanza se quedo dormido siendo protegido en sueños por sus hijos los elementales...

A la mañana siguiente

El sol ya habia salido, pero aun no habian señales de Horo horo, em pocas horas el jefe regresaría y se toparía con una desagradable noticia, que cambiaria su vida, todo por que su hija era una caprichosa

Ren se levanto minutos antes que llegara el jefe, vistiendose con un bluzon, que parecia mas un kimono, en la parte superior, un simbolo de ser hijo de la luz, solo unos pocosa sabian el significado de aquella vestimenta, tambien llevaba puesto un pantalon negro que hacia constrastar mas el kimono de color lila con detalles de soles, dragones y elementos de la naturaleza...

Puntual llego el jefe de la villa, Zhan un hombre muy respetado en muchos lugares, un hombre poderoso y sabio, que le pondria una solucion a todo este problema

En la sala principal de la casa de Zhan

Zhan era un hombre joven de no mas de 35 años, alto robusto, de ojos azules y cabellos azul oscuro, viudo, pues su esposa habia muerto tras el parto de su hija Pilika, un hombre que habia criado a su hija lo mejor que pudo con todos sus viajes...pero muy a su pesar su hija era un ser despreciable

-¿que sucede sacerdotisa, por que no estan mis hijos aqui?-pregunto extrañado Zhan

-mi señor, le tengo muy malas noticias...ayer aparecio el chico, la reencarnacion de Naga, con una criatura en su vientre...pero ayer Pilika le dijo horribles palabras qeu hicieron despertar el alma dolida del chico, atacando la villa...este comenzo a atacar la villa, pero Horo horo, cuando estuvo en peligro logro liberar su alma ruwei, logrando salvar a la villa, el chico de luz, tiene a 4 elementales que son sus hijos...pero...

-¿pero?-tenia un muy mal presentimiento desde que habia llegado

-fue...maldita por los elementales

-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE???!!!-exclamo indignado Zhan

-no te preocupes sacerdotisa, nosotros hablaremos con el...-ante ellos estaban Liofar, Makoto, Kae y Nao, que se encontraban a cada lado de Ren que se encontraba muy cohibido y avergonzado por la situacion y sus vestiduras

-¡¿quien osa interrumpirme?!-pregunto con su potente voz

-nosotros los 4 elementales y Ren TAo, reencarnacion del hijo de Izha, es decir un hijo de la luz...y padre de tu nieto, si no me equivoco...-la voz de Liofar estaba llena de sarcasmo

-...-El jefe se quedo sin palabras

-nosotros, solo venimos a informarte de la situacion antes de partir...pues esa es la desicion que ha tomado Ren, tras la actitud de tu hijo...Pilika el nombre de tu hija...ella hirió el ya lastimado corazon de este chico, el corazon de Naga, sin piedad alguna, como si el fuera solo un recipiente para un bebe sin valor alguno..cosa que podia ser botada tras el parto...cosa que jamas perdonaremos...ella perdio su belleza, juventud, su don de dar vida y el favor de la naturaleza...su piel tiene la mancha de ser maldita

-pero...

-sabemos que piensas que fuimos duros, pero ella, jamas cambiaria...ella posee un amor maldito, por lo cual su corazon esta podrido

-¿un amor maldito?, no entiendo...-exclamo contrariado el padre de Horo y Pilika

-ella amaba a su hermano, no como un familiar, si no, como un hombre...un amor de una mujer a un hombre...

-no...-esa era una prueba demasiado grande como para rebatirla...esa peor que cualquier crimen...

-como ya sabes todo esto nos podemos retirar...tu hija se encuentra en su habitacion durmiendo si eso te preocupa...

-me gustaría pedirles algo si no es mucho pedir...-susurro abatido

-volveremos, si eso es lo que te preocupa...en 7 meses antes que el bebe nasca...todos merecen segundas oportunidades...tu hijo la merece, pero el lo que necesita es tiempo y madurar...quizas logre ver bien la situacion y la posicion que el juega en esto, pues no solo Ren tiene un hijo que alimentar y proteger... el debe derrotar a su padre, pues este lo puede atacar...aun...no sabe lo que tiene en su vientre, por el momento...-finalizo serio Liofar

-muchas gracias...-no sabia el nombre del chico

-Liofar, elemental del fuego...

-Makoto elemental del viento

-nao elemental del agua

-Kae elemental de la nieve y hielo

-yo soy Ren Tao, señor...-respondio el chico de pelo morado nervioso

-siento, que deban tomar esta situacion, pero todo sera diferente en 7 meses, ya lo veran...y me encargare de los problemas que han aparecido...muchas gracias por cuidar del chico

-no te preocuopes, en 7 meses veras el resultado, de nuestros cuidados...-y asi los 5 partieron hasta llegar a la entrada de la villa, donde los esperaba Hao con el resto de las provisiones

-muchas gracias por venir en nuestro viaje joven Hao...-Ren aun no se acostumbraba a relacionarse con las personas, tras tantos años viendo solo a su hermana y padre...

-no te preocupes y dime solo Hao, Ren yo te cuidare...

-bueno REn yo te llevare en mi espalda, pues no es bueno que te esfuerces, por el momento...y primero iremos ala villa de Lyzerg, pues debemos partir con el nuestra travesia, ya que cuando lo encontremos buscaremos un lugar apropiado y no muy lejos...-Liofar sabia que los proximos iban a ser dificiles, pues sentia la mirada de Horo horo, sobre el grupo...ese chico no se quedaria quieto...

-¡¡¡¡vamos!!!!-gritaron los demas para asi comenzar un largo viaje que solo los traería 7 meses mas adelante a esa villa...sin saber que se encontrarian con mas de un obstaculo en su camino...

Continuará...

jojjojo...espero que les guste


	6. Chapter 6

**Fuego pasados**

**capitulo VI: No me lastimes mas...ya no puedo soportar mas!!!!!**

**El sol recien iba callendo por las montañas del este, la travesia habia sido larga y agotadora, al parecer, todas las emociones vividas con anteriridad se habian reunido en ese momento, pues se sentia muy cansado y era muy extraño, pues el apesar de no haber salido mucho de los dominios del castillo, jamas habioa sido un chico debil, pero esto era mucho mas de lo que su cuerpo podia resistir, por lo cual Lyofar lo llevaba a sus espaldas, se sentia atontado y adormecido.**

**-que le pasa a papa?-pregunto Nao, que se acomodaba el extraño pendiente de su cabello**

**-solo esta cansado, pues ahora debe proteger a nuestro hermanito, nao y eso cansa mucho...-susurro makoto, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de su hermano**

**-Hao cuando falta para llegar al pueblo de Lyserg??-pregunto Lyofar mientras se detenia en la colina que pasaban, mirando el paisaje, y una pesqueña estela de polo que se formaba a varios kilometros de donde se encontraban, cerca del pueblo-"con que esa tenemos..."**

**-mañama, si seguimos viajando toda la noche...-respondio, mientras colocaba una manata a Ren, que habia temblado casi imperceptiblemente**

**-tu crees que exista la posibilidad de que podamos pasar el dia de mañana alla, pues Ren esta muy cansado...**

**-si, no creo que tengamos problemas, tambien pense en la posibilidad de llevarnos algunos caballos, para que los mas pequeños y Ren vallan mas comodos..-susurro mientars miraba a los gemelos y Makoto reir**

**-gracias...**

**-se nota que apareciste en un muy mal momento para Naga, por la forma que eres..dejame terminar...a lo que me refiero es que proteges mucho a tus hermanos, tu forma de ser influye mucho en eso, creo que naciste en un momento en qye Naga necesitaba ser protegido...y tu eres la respuesta a eso...**

**-muy perceptible Hao...es verdad...por lo que vivio mi padre,me he evocado en cuidar a mis hermanos, Nao y Kae no conocen mucho y no los quiero exponer, pues despiertos no llevan mucho tiempo y seria una imprudencia de mi parte dejarlos expuesto a este mundo tan peligroso, aunque en menos grande hace miles de año, cuando yo naci, pero eso no cambia los hecho, aun hay gente malvada, como Pilika la hermana de Horo...**

**-ella nunca me callo muy bien, pero debia aceptarla y respetarla por ser la hija del hombre que me dio un lugar en el cual quedarme, pero nada mas...si fuera por mi la hubiera matado tan solo verla...**

**-tu eres un favorecido del fuego...-susurro, como si de brisa se tratace**

**-como lo sabes??-pregunto soprendido**

**-por el brillo especial que tienen tus ojos, es algo imperceptible, pero alguien co,o yo un elemental es muy facil de ver...sabes puedo ver qeu eres una muy buena persona a pesar de mostrar otra cosa...tu viviste un mundo muy diferente al de tu hermano, tuviste que luchar para vivir, tienes que lucvhar por Lyserg...por eso quiero darte una pequeña ayuda...-estiro sus manos y de ellas comenzaron a fomarce grandes llamas de fuergo, de entre ellas se podia ver como aparecia uan pequeño ser de color rojo...-el es un espiritu de fuergo, solo puedo ser manejado por personas qeu han recibido la gracia de un elemental**

**-yo...**

**-se que noo lo esperabas, pero se que lo sabras ocupar, es solo un bebe, tienes que cuidarlo...**

**-gracias...**

**-bueno ahora lo mejor es seguir, pues aun nos queda un largo viaje que dar...**

**asi siguieron su largo viaje durante todo el resto del dia y la noche, fueron largas horas, de caminata que se pasaron rapidamente entre bromas y risas de los gemelos, ellos habian disminuido mucho la carga del objetivo del viaje, aunque ellos no se daban cuenta, pues aun era muy inocentes. El sol estaba recien saliendo cuando comenzaron a divisar un pequeño poblado que se mimetizaba con el paisaje un muy buen metodo de proteccion.Se encontraban tan cerca que las fuerzas regresaron, llegando cerca de mediodia a la villa, donde fuerion recibidos muy amablementes por los pobladores, pues ellos siempre pensaban que un forastero era algo bueno, que traia buenas vibras y deseos.**

**-bueno ya hemos llegado, despues de tanto tiempo caminando...**

**-hubiera sido mucho mas rapido si Ren no estuviera embarazado, pero no sabia que consecuencias podria traer el apurarnos...**

**-tambien pense en esa posibilidad, tenemos una buena condicion fisica, por lo cual podemos resistir mas de un dia de caminata, a mii no me importa, veo en el una muy buena persona...ahora me esperan unos momentos, mientras voy a buscar a Lyserg, pues llevo varios meses sin verlo y solo nos hemos mantenido en contacto con cartas, pues me he mantenido con muchas misiones, como para pasar a verlo...-susurro con un leve signo de incomodidad**

**-nosotros podemos esperar... solo buscaremos un lugar para comer por el momento..**

**-gracias...-asi Hao desaparecio entre la multitud en busca de su chico**

**-has sido muy amable con aquel chico hermano...-acoto makoto, mientras veia como sus hermanos jugaban con el agua**

**-no le ha tocado muy bien, por eso he considerado tratarlo bien...no ha tenido una vida facil al igual que yo...ademas le regale un espiritu de fuego...**

**-en serio??!!!-pregunto soprendido-eso es mucho de tu parte debe sentirse muy agradecido**

**-asi lo es y me parece que junto a el, lograremos proteger a Ren y a Lyserg**

**-estas tomando al chico de el como un protegido nuestro...-exclamo Makoto divertido**

**-asi es, creo que personas como el se lo merecen y por lo que pude apreciar en sus recuerdos, Lyserg es parecido a Ren de muy buenos sentimientos y tampoco a pasado por muy buenos momentos...**

**-tan solo espero que Ren llegue a buen termino su embarazo, es lo unico que deseo...**

**-por eso debemos esforzarnos mucho**

**-hermanos!!!!!-gritaron los gemelos mientras bañaban en agua a sus hermanos**

**-mocosos...-siseo Lyofar, mientras llamas de fuego lo rodeaban secandolo al instante, cosa que asusto a los habitantes...**

**-mira lo que hacen...-exclamo enojado makoto, mientras que utilizaba fuertes brisas de arire para secarse..**

**-hacen que llamemos la atencion...**

**-creo que ya es tarde...-susurraron ambos chicos apenados. La gente los miraban asustados, pues ese tipo de poderes no eran normales, ni siquiera para un agraciado de un elemento...**

**-parecen que han causado mas estragos de los esperados...-se escucho una voz provenir de la muchedumbre**

**-Hao, no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto**

**-bueno Lyo-san, no estime encontrarme a Lyserg cerca de aqui y menos que causaran escandalos**

**-lo hecho hecho esta, ahora solo necesitamos que la gente se tranquilice, con gente asustada, no se puede llegar a buenos terminos que digamos...-susurro un poco fastidiado Lyofar, pues el ser el centro de atencio no era uno de sus pasatiempo**

**-quienes son ustedes?-pregunto un hombre alto y rubio, que vestia de uan bata blanca, que iba acompañada de una hermosa mujer rubia con las misma bata blanca**

**-somos seres elementales y un descendiente de Izha hija de la luz, quien lo pregunta**

**-Fausto, jefe de este poblado...ustedes acaso son los elemtales que expulsaron sus poderes hace 2 dias??-pregunto intrigado el rubio mientras los analizaba con la mirada**

**-asi es, 4 elementales, fuimos liberados por diversos motivos, ahora nos encontramos de viaje, puesto que nuestro padre esta gestando a nuestro hermano...ademas nos alejamos de un chico que pone en riesgo a nuestro padre...-respondio Lyofar como el mayor de los hermanos-pero dentro de un tiempo debemso volver a su pueblo, nos acompaña uno de sus guerrerops y paramos en este pueblo, pues necesitamos descanso para nuestro padre y venismos en busca de una persona**

**-te refieres a Lyserg como puedo ver...-susurro mientras posaba sus azule sojos en el peliverde que se sonrojo levemente**

**-asi es, pero si hay problemas acamparemos en el bosque...**

**-hermano...-que sucede makoto??-pregunto serio Lyo**

**-Ren tiene..una fiebre muy alta...**

**-fiebre??!!..maldicion...**

**-acepten mi casa para descansar y poder cuidar al chico, yo soy medico junto a mi esposa...**

**-agradecemos tu hospitalidad...**

**Asi luego de haber resuelto el susto inical del poblado se dirigeron a la consulta de Fausto que era muy conocido en la region por sus avanzados conocimientos en medicina, alli cuidaron de Ren hasta que su fiebre bajo, dejandolo con los gemelos, para asi el rubio enterarse del problemas de los chicos**

**-entonces me quieres decir que Ren Tao, el chico que esta en la habitacion es la reencarnacion del famoso Naga, y que esta gestando un bebe del guerrero Ruwei, y que por culpa de la hermana del tal Horo su estado ha decaido, por lo cual han partido en viaje para que pase una mejor gestacion...**

**-asi es...**

**-y que ustedes son elementales hijos de Naga, por elñ inmenso poder que este tenia??**

**-aja...**

**-valla...acaso pensaban partir sin un medico que mantuviera en orden el embarazo de Ren?**

**-ehh..esto..pues...-por primera vez pudieron apreciar nervioso y sonrojado a Lyofar**

**-ya veo...nosotros los acompañaremos-sentencio Fausto con uan gran sonrisa**

**-pero ustedes recien se enteraron de los hecho...-exclamo soprendido el peliverde**

**-para mi es todo un misterio un chico embarazado y deseo cuidarlo, aparte se ven que son unos buenos chicos, que podemos pedir, ademas este poblado se mantiene muy bien solo, por lo cual no depende de mi o de mi esposa...**

**-se los agradesco mucho de antemano...-agradecio Lyofar levem,ente sonrojado, cosa que solo noto Fausto, su esposa y Hao**

**-no es nada, lo mejor espartir mañana para qeu Ren se recupere de su fiebre y recupere energias, nso llevaremos algunos caballos para aligerar la marcha y llevar porvisiones dependiendo del lugar que vallamos a parar y medicinas y variados para Ren...ahora lo mejor es que descansemos, ya les indicamos sus habitaciones, por favor sientanse como en su casa...-exclamo Fausto con una agradable sonrisa**

**-muchas gracias**

**Asi luego de haber repuesto sus energias y animos, emprendieron el viaje, ya no eran solo los 4 elementales, Ren y Hao, ahora se habian unido Fausto, su esposa ( como se llamaba Oo??) y Lyserg el novio de Hao. Eso significaba una cosa, Ren ya no estaria solo, existia personas que lo cuidarian, que no lo dejarina solo, esa soledad que alguna vez sintio ya no volveria a asotarlo, pues tenia amigos en los cuales confiar.**

**El viaje duro 4 largos dias, en los caules Ren no habia despertado, segun Fausto estpo se debia al agotamiento y a las fuertes presienes a las cuales habia sido expuesto y por lo cual se encontraba recuperanmdo sus fuerzas, ya que a partir de sus poderes y fuerza vital su bebe se alimentaba.**

**-ahora lo que demos hacer es buscar un lugar para establecernos...-exclamo Fausto mientras miraba el lugar en el cual se habian detenido, era un bosque hermoso, de grandes arboles, con frutas...pero ningun rio cerca**

**-no te preocupes por el agua o fuego, nosotros lo podemos crear...**

**-bueno eso facilita mucho las cosas Lyofar-kun**

**-dime Lyo no mas, tanto formalismo no me gusta, solo lo espero de mis hermanos...-tras eso se pudo escuchar el suspiro de decepcion de ellos**

**Asi comenzaron a armar el campamento donde habitarian, todos trabajaban menos la esposa de Fausto que se dedicaba a cuidar a Ren que no despertaba al parecer el bebe habia consumido grandes cantidades de magia yesto habia agotado a Ren mas de las cuenta, por haber expulsado demasiada magia cuando desperto el alma de Naga**

**Ren habia cumplido 1 mes desde que su bebe habia sido consevido cuando por fin desperto, llevaba mas de 3 semanas sin despertar...**

**-que sucede...-su voz sonaba pastosa, por todo el tiempo que llevaba sin utilizarla, se encontraba un poco adolorido, pues su cuerpo no se habia movido en lo absoluto, con un poco de esfuerzo logro levantarse, se encontraba en una habitacion, pequeña...al parecer de una casa, de madera muy sencilla...con pasos torpes salio de la habitacion, no se veia nadie dentro de la casa y la oscuridad era maxima, era de noche, pero no sabia donde estaba o que dia era, se sentia tan desprotegido..quizas el embarazo le hacia sentir tan extraño, aunque el saber que habia una vida dentro de si le trai una gran alegria.**

**Con pasos inseguros se dirigio al exterior de la casa, cuando salio a pesar de la oscuridad se pudo dar cuenta que se encontraba en un bosque, pues a donde mirara habian arboles, decidio explorar a ver si encontraba aunque fuera a los elementales que los habian cuidado...**

**Estuvo varios minutos caminando, llegando a un punto sin retorno, pues se habia perdido dentro de la espesura y oscuridad del bosque, no tenia miedo, pero si un extraño presentimiento llenaba su pecho, uno que no le gustaba en lo mas minimo, lo unico bueno es que no hacia frio, por lo cual no afectaba a su bebe, recien en ese momento puso apreciar, tras tocarse su vientre que tenia una pequeña curva, quizas alguien mas no lo notaria, pero el que siempre habia sido delgado si lo podia hacer perfectamente. Tras acostumbrarse a la oscuridad busco algun lugar en el cual sentarse y ahi estuvo quien sabe cuanto tiempo, hasta que siento algo extraño, un cambio en la brisa...pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido, una fuerte mano habia atrapado a su delgada muñeca, en un agarre bastante rudo**

**-al fin apareces...-se escucho una fria voz, esa voz la reconocia**

**-horo horo..-susurro apenas audible, habia algo en el chico que hacia que su vientre emitiara un pequeña calidez, que no le gustaba**

**-asi es Ren, y espero que coperes...**

**-que quieres...-exclamo en un tono mas alto mientras intentaba forcejear**

**-que me dejes en paz, y que dejes de molestarme a mi y a mi hermana...-siseo, mientras aumentaba la fuerza en su agarre**

**-eso quieres...-su voz se escuchaba rasposa y temblorosa-como todos los demas, como no te soy util o te soy un estorbo quieres acabar conmigo, pero te voy a decir algo, yo jamas pedi tener un hijo contigo, pero ahora que lo tengo, no te lo voy a dar, no quiero nada con una persona como tu tan superficial**

**-tu no me conoces**

**-y tu a mi tampoco!!!!-las lagrimas ya corrian por sus mejillas, aunque intentaba que estas no salieran****-crees que lo sabes todo??!!! pues no, tu no cococias a tu hermana, tu no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar, pues tu has vivido en un hermoso cuento yo no, he tenido que vivir casi aislado, por culpa de mi padre, tu no, tu has sido feliz toda tu vida, sin que nadie te mantenga apresado, tu tienes al menos a tu hermana, mi hermana fue asesinada por mi padre...mi madre murio cuando yo naci...la unica que se ha preocupado por mi fue mi hermana...tu no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar, pero ...ya no quiero sufrir mas, estoy cansado, si quieres no sabras nunca mas de mi o del hijo que tengo dentro de mi-se acaricio con ternura el vientre cosa que desconcerto aun mas a horo, que cada vez se sentia mas miserable, su corazon dolia-pero por lo que mas quieras, no me hagas sufrir mas, no me hagas mas daño...-susurro cansinamente, mientras dejaba caer suavemente su frente en el pecho del horo**

**-yo...lo siento-susurro arrepentido Horo mientras soltaba su muñeca**

**-estabas segado por lo de tu herm...-no pudo conitnuar, pues rapidamente se alejo unos pasos de horo, pues unas fuertes nauseas lo invadieron, haciendolo vomitar lo poco que tenia en el estomago-el peliazul, se coloco a su lado, mientras le frotaba la espalda en un signo de apoyo**

**-calmate, respira...**

**-me siento mal...-susurro mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de horo**

**-todo es mi culpa...la venganza me tenia cegado, si tan solo hubiera visto mas alla, no te hubiera lastimado como lo hice, yo no soy asi, pero me deje llevar por la rabia y la ira..los siento mucho no te quize lastimar...-su voz estaba quebrada, lo que Ren le habia dicho habia sido una verdad dura, pero habia algo mas que hacia que se sintiera aun peor**

**-bueno ya no importa...el tatuaje en tu rostro no se ha ido...**

**-si...es extraño tampòco desapàrecio la espada, pero bueno...mejor te llevo...**

**-esto...tu sabes cuando tiempo ha pasado??-pregunto sonrojado**

**-pues han pasado3 semanas...**

**-3 semanas??!!!**

**-por que te alarmas tanto**

**-he estado todo ese tiempo dormido...**

**-creo que ese es un motivo mas para llevarte de regreso...-de un rapido movimiento, Ren ya se encontraba en sus brazos**

**-bajame no soy una mujer desvalida**

**-estas embarazado y eso cuenta como si fueras una dama, pero tu eres aun mas hermoso que una...-ese comentario hizo sonrojar y callar completamente a Ren**

**tras algunos minutos de caminata, sin intercambiar palabras, llegaron a la casa, de la cual se podian escuchar voces**

**-creo que no me van a mirar con muy buena cara que digamos..-susurro Horo**

**-valla, con que esperabas que el esatuviera solo para aparecer...**

**-Lyofar tu sabias??-pregunto extrañado makoto**

**-lo vi antes de llegar al poblado de Fausto, pero eso ahor ano importa, que quieres ahora??...acaso no te basto con dañarlo la ultima vez??**

**-pues me equivoque y lo siento mucho y me arrepiento...me gustaria quedarme a cuidarlo..**

**-por que?, necesito una buena razon**

**-bueno...yo...este...-Ren que se encontraba en los brazos de Horo pudo sentir como el corazon de este se aceleraba, por el, cosa que le hizo sentir algo muy calido en su pecho**

**-no importa Lyofar, si el se arrepiente ya es suficiente para mi, ademas el es el otro padre...**

**-esta bien, pero espero que no lo vuelvas a lastimar**

**-si**

**-ahora cuidaremos juntos anuestro hijo Ren...**

**Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

Fuegos pasados

Capitulo VII: Viviendo una vida

El sol se encontraba saliendo por las montañas, un nuevo día comenzaba, así como un nuevo comienzo en la relación de Ren y Horo. Todos se encontraban con energías repuestas para comenzar esta nueva etapa en la vida de cada uno, pues desde este momento muchas cosas iban a cambiar para bien o para mal, ya que esta en sus manos su propia felicidad y eso era algo que Horo principalmente había entendido.

Se había levantado con el alba y había salido al río que había encontrado a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa, para así poder refrescar sus ideas como todas las mañanas, era su rutina desde niño y mas que nunca lo necesitaba, pues debía reconocer sus prioridades en esos momentos.

El agua se encontraba cristalina, calma, como deseaba que su mente estuviera asi, esta era un revoltijo, pero lentamente se iban despejando las dudas de su corazón, era verdad que en tan solo unos cuantos días su corazón había comenzado a latir mas fuerte por un chico hecho que jamás había pensado en su corta vida, pero que era una realidad en estos momentos. Lo sucedido con su hermana, sus propios actos contra Ren, era increíble.

Se volvió a sumergir bajo la fría y cristalina agua, saliendo de esta nuevamente, su cabello celeste caía sobre su blanco rostro junto al tatuaje que no desapareció, haciendo resaltar sus ojos, que en esos momentos se encontraban seguros y llenos de decisión.

-yo se que, dentro de mi algo esta surgiendo por Ren, es algo que esta creciendo lentamente, pero esta cobrando vida y forma, se que no comenzamos de buena forma, pero quiero poner todo de mi parte para que nuestra relación sea la mejor posible y lo que valla a suceder sea algo que espero, esperemos los dos…ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es poner todo de mi parte para conocerlo…-se animo a si mismo mientras salía del río y se colocaba sus pantalones y buscaba algunas frutas de los árboles cercanos para llevárselos a Ren el cual lo mas probable siguiera durmiendo, pues según Fausto su tipo de embarazo no era igual al de las mujeres, por lo cual había que tener muchos cuidado con el y evitar cualquier tipo de altercación o sobre esfuerzo, pues no sabia aun como podía reaccionar el cuerpo del chico, sin contar que su gestación se basaba en su magia y energía vital, por lo cual debía mantenerlo lo mas estable posible.

Miro el cielo, para ver cuan alto estaba el sol, indicio del momento de su partida, ya que así llegaría cuando Ren despertara. Un chico como el Tao no se veía por las cercanías de su pueblo, de Cabello morado y ojos dorados, era como un felino al que debía tratar y eso lo emocionaba aun mas, siempre había tenido facilidad para el trato con los animales y el saber que el chico tenia una cierta similitud con uno, era realmente excitante. Una gran sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, cada vez en su mente se arraigaba la idea de conocer mas a Ren y quizás si todo resultaba bien llegar a tener una relación con este, el solo pensar en eso sus mejillas se calentaban.

Dejando a un lados sus fantasías apuro el paso, pues no quería encontrarse solo con Lyofar, el elemental de fuego, pues sabia perfectamente que este aun no lo aceptaba y eso era algo indiscutible, por los actos que había cometido segado por su ira y despecho, pero por eso iba a enmendar sus errores para ser aceptado por los hijos de Ren, costara lo que costara.

A los minutos llego a la cabaña, la cual se veía bastante cómoda, para aquel lugar tan inhóspito en el cual se encontraban, entro en ella en silencio, pues no quería despertar a nadie y se fue directamente a la cocina a preparar una tarta de frutillas para el desayuno. El siempre se había interesado en la cocina, pues así podía estar mas cerca de su madre, no así su hermana que odiaba cocinar y todo lo que se relacionara con ello.

---------------------------------------------------

Lentamente abrió sus dorados ojos, se encontraba un poco desorientado, pues no recordaba muy bien como había llegado a su habitación hasta que estuvo a punto de salir de ella.

Flash Back

Tras haber llegado en los brazos de Horo, este lo había llevado a su habitación gracias a las indicaciones que le había dado Fausto, para que no se agitara, pues llevaba muchos días sin probar bocado y tan grande esfuerzo en su condición podría ser peligroso. Este con mucho cuidado lo llevo hasta su cama donde lo deposito como si de una pieza del mas fino cristal fuera, eso lo hizo sonrojar, pues nunca nadie lo había tratado así aparte de su hermana, era muy extraño para el. Horo estaba por irse, pero el le tomo de su chaqueta por la espalda y al instante se sonrojo, pues fue un acto involuntario.

-sucede algo Ren?-pregunto extrañado, pues no podía ver los ojos del Tao, ya que sus cabellos ocultaban tan bellos ojos

-te puedes quedar conmigo, ¿por favor?...no me gusta estar solo…-se sentía un poco entupido contándole a un casi desconocido uno de sus mas grandes secretos, pero sentía que podía ser sincero con el

-será un placer…-exclamo sonriente a pesar del leve sonrojo que Ren pudo apreciar en las mejillas, sentándose a su lado, por algunos minutos un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambos.-sabes…-comenzó Horo a hablar-cuando yo era pequeño, mi madre siempre me decía que yo era la reencarnación de un poderoso guerrero y que algún día conocería a la persona que me entendía y permanecería a mi lado, mientras yo la protegiera, pero me di cuenta que las cosas no salieron como debían, así que..quería hacer las pases y empezar bien contigo Ren, pues me di cuenta que he sido un verdadero entupido, ya que…siendo sinceros yo jamás había sido tan impulsivo…a pesar de que lo soy, pero no hasta este extremo de dañar a una persona, realmente me siento muy avergonzado por mis actos y no te pido que me perdones, pero al menos quiero que sepas que lo siento, pues tengo muy conciente que las excusas aquí no sirven de ningún motivo…yo daré lo mejor de mi…pero si tu me dices que no quieres saber nada de mi, aceptare tu decisión, pero no me alejare, me mantendré siempre cerca para protegerte…-finalizo con una gran sonrisa, ya que todas aquellas palabras habían salido de su corazón.

-Horo…yo no tengo ningún tipo de resentimiento en tu contra…solo creo que no tuvimos un muy buen comienzo, pero al menos espero que podamos tratarnos mejor…yo no tengo problemas…-susurro suavemente antes de quedar dormido sobre el hombre del peliazul

-siento mucho el haberte lastimado Ren, ya veras que me esforzare y me haré mucho mas fuerte solo para protegerte…-comento, mientras le besaba la frente, lo arropaba y salía de la habitación

Fin flash back

-yo pensé que lo ultimo solamente lo había soñado, pero al parecer realmente lo dijo…me pregunto que nos depara el destino ahora..-pregunto mientras posaba sus ojos en el bosque, la calma del lugar le hacia sentir mucho mejor y renovado, pero según Fausto no debía abusar, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada…así que se habia colocado un bluson chino de color negro con un bordado dorado y unos pescadores dorados con detalles negros, esa ropa le habían comprado cuando habían pasado por el pueblo de Fausto y algunas la habían traído desde el pueblo de Horo, se sentía un poco extraño, pues eran de alta costura como de una princesa, ya que el conocía perfectamente la vestimenta que usaba una y la que el estaba usando se le asemejaba mucho, se preguntaba si se habían dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Olvidando esto salio de su habitación topándose de lleno con una agradable olor dulce provenir desde la cocina, caminando en aquella dirección-si no me equivoco son…

-frutillas…-secundo un voz mas grave, reconociéndola de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos, delante de el se encontraba Horo, con una chaqueta azul marino con un delantal blanco encima y unos pantalones blancos que llegaban a la pantorrilla, y de calzado llevaba unas sandalias con apariencia de bota.-las encontré en el bosque y las traje…aunque las traje porque estaba seguro de te iban a gustar…-lo ultimo lo dijo un poco inseguro

-son mis favoritas…-afirmó con una leve sonrisa, que contagio al guerrero de hielo

-pues siéntate, estoy dejando que se enfrié un poco…te serviré un poco de leche, pues es tu preferida…asi que…

-¿Cómo sabes que la leche es mi preferida?-pregunto curioso ren

-pues…no lo se…simplemente lo se…quizás debe ser, porque a Naga le gustaba la leche y Ruwen lo sabia…aunque no se…-respondió un poco contrariado, mientras buscaba la leche

-bueno, no importa…así al menos podemos empezar a conocernos…

Desde ese día, su relación comenzó a tomar un rumbo nuevo, un rumbo muy parecido al que habían vivido Naga y Ruwen, los tiempos que fueron feliz, aquellos días, donde la guerra no estaba en mente si no, la persona que se encontraba a su lado, estaban siguiendo los mismo pasos que habían seguidos sus otros yo en el pasado, tan solo falta esperar que el mismo final no se repitiera.

Las relaciones entre los guerreros y los elementales se habían afianzado, pues al tener un objetivo en común, el bienestar de Ren, las cosas se habían tornado mucho mas llevaderos, los chicos elementales cada vez actuaban mas como niños normales, no como armas que alguna pudo haber pensado la dinastía Azanake, al menos esos tiempos ya no volverían, esperaban eso, pues el cuerpo de Ren quizás no seria capaz de soportar el poder mágico en su estado, aunque todo aquello eran especulaciones, por esto, mientras los guerreros intentaban que los elementales vivieran como chicos normales y no como armas, ellos se dedicaban a entrenar arduamente, pues el objetivo era hacerse mas fuerte, para el momento en que el padre de Ren lograra detectara y se trasformara en un amenaza.

-------------------------------------------

Desde el momento en que había decidió partir junto al heredero del clan, tenia muy en claro sus obligación a con este, pero también las que tenia consigo mismo, ya que llevaba meses sin verlo y realmente lo había descuidado demasiado, prometiéndose que lo cuidaría y le daría todo el amor que no le había dado, ya que todo ese tiempo sin estar a su lado, sin escuchar su voz, olerlo y sentirlo, realmente había sido una tortura, pues por mucho tiempo había ido constantemente al pueblo de Lyserg, pero al ir creciendo también lo fueron haciendo sus obligaciones y dificultad de sus misiones , por lo cual las escapadas que hacia para verlo, cada vez se fueron reduciendo a llegar a cero, pues seis meses atrás no había vuelto a verlo, y gracias a esta misión lo podría tener cerca suyo todo el tiempo que quisiese incluso podría dormir con, obviamente sin pasar a mayores, pues no quería intimidar al peliverde.

-Hao en que piensas?-escucho la voz de su novio cerca de su rostro, al parecer se había abstraído demasiado en sus pensamientos, ya que había cierto aire de preocupación en las facciones de Lyserg, sin contar el puchero por la falta de atención, que reconocía perfectamente.

-en ti…y en el tiempo que he pasado contigo….-respondió pausadamente, mientras el otro chico se sentaba a su lado, pues se encontraba en el techo de la cabaña, meditando, siempre le sorprendía, ya que siempre era capaz de encontrarlo, ni siquiera su gemelo era capaz de hacerlo.

-en serio, yo pensaba que no me ibas responder como siempre…

-las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos, ¿no recuerdas? A penas teníamos éramos casi unos niños y yo jamás, había entablado relaciones con las personas…

-tan solo te dedicabas a cumplir las misiones desde que fuiste capaz de valerte por ti mismo, ya lo se y lo tengo perfectamente claro, no puedo reprocharte nada, ya que yo te acepte tal cual eras, porque me gustabas asi, si no, jamás hubiera sido tu novio…es algo simple

-para mi nada es simple…aunque lo que estaba pensando era un tanto diferente, pues meditaba el tiempo que he pasado contigo desde que somos pareja, me refiero al tiempo que te he visitado y no me refiero al tiempo que llevamos…ahora que lo pienso detenidamente no es nada, incluso pudiste hacer tenido una relación paralela a la nuestra…era imposible que yo me enterara…

-pero, yo no tengo ninguna relación, pues te amo solo a ti…creo que aun no te acostumbras a que yo este contigo todo el día y cuando me quieras ver, solo me buscas y me encuentras…llevamos aquí ya mas de dos meses y me siento muy a gusto, pues así incluso he podido practicar contigo y eso me hace muy feliz, pasar tiempo contigo me es suficiente, así que arriba ese animo!!!

-aun me pregunto que viste en mi, siendo tan distintos….-soltó mas relajado y con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

-lo mismo puedo decir…

Desde que habían llegado, trascurría ya el segundo mes, las cosas iban muy bien y las relaciones entre todas iban casi bien, sin contar a Lyofar que mantenía cierta distancia con todos y principalmente con Horo, ya que este sentía siempre que lo observaban, estaba seguro que era el elemental de fuego. El embarazado de Ren iba perfectamente incluso había empezado su entrenamiento habitual de magia, mas en este momento ya que, debía mejorar con sus poderes y mas encima, mantener una cantidad constante para su hijo que cada día crecía mas vigoroso y poderoso, pues lentamente la magia se iba manifestando en el, pero era muy leve.

-Ren, necesito que vengas….-llamo Fausto al ojidorado, que se encontraba con sus hijos y a algunos metros Horo

-sucede algo?-pregunto cuando se encontraba al lado del medico

-recuerda que hoy es tu revisión…

-ahhh… lo había olvidado…-susurro un poco avergonzado mientras seguía al rubio a una habitación donde se encontraba su esposa _( lyo: todavía no recuerdo el nombre…)_

_-_no te preocupes, seria normal considerando que son dos por mes, las que te dije que iba a realziar, asi que no te preocupes, tan solo sacate la camisa y prodeceremos…

-pero estaba practicando y…

-por eso mismo te llamamos ahora, para ver en que afecta tu entrenamiento de magia a tu embarazado…

Ren siguió las indicaciones de Fausto y luego de una hora salio para la hora del almuerzo, tras la practica que había tenido con el rubio, la cual tenia que tener con Horo-horo, la cual pospuso hasta la media tarde.

-horo-horo podemos hablar?-pregunto el Tao un poco nervioso, cosa que extraño al otro chico, ya que de el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Ren había mostrado que no era una persona, tímida o desvalida si no todo lo contrario, pero debido a su embarazo se veía un poco mas afectado por las cosas.

-dime

-es sobre el bebe….

-le sucede algo?-pregunto de inmediato asustado

-no, no le pasa nada, esta perfectamente…Fausto me dijo que el bebe esta creciendo bien y responde bien a mi entrenamiento de magia, no le afecta en lo mas mínimo, si no todo lo contrario…lo que me dijo es que el bebe esta tomando demasiado de mi magia…

-y ¿que quiere decir eso, exactamente?

-el bebe se formo a partir de nuestra magia y durante todo este tiempo el solo ha sido rodeado con la mía, por lo cual si sigue así, solo se va a parecer a mi, me va a reconocer solo a mi como padre

-pero…no hay forma de que yo puedo ayudar…además podía ser peligroso para ti o para el bebe…

-bueno…-se sentía mejor, pues Horo, cada vez estaba poniendo en primer lugar su salud que la de su hijo, no es que fuera un desalmado, pero el otro chico cada vez se estaba preocupando mas por el, eso significaba que se estaba interesando mas por su persona…lo que hizo que se sonrojara levemente-

-estas bien?-pregunto mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente del Tao-no tienes fiebre

-esto…lo que me dijo Fausto fue que cuando liberamos nuestras almas, la tuya libero las habilidades que tenia, pues tengo entendido que Ruwen era un protegido de los espíritus de la naturaleza, por lo cual puedo estipular que puedes realizar magia, solo que antes hay que entrenarte para que puedas manifestarla y usarla…

-ya veo…quizás con la espada sea mas fácil…

-la espada?

-cuando Ruwei se libero estaba con una espada, cuando volví en si todavía la tenia y se redujo a este amuleto que tengo en el cuello, tal vez si logro usar mi magia, logre liberar la espada…

-es una posibilidad…entonces harías eso por el bebe?

-claro, mientras no sea peligroso para ti, lo haré

-…gracias…

Tras esta conversación que ayudo a reafirmar la relación de los dos pasaron dos arduas semanas en las cuales todos los elementales incluido Ren daban todo de si para poder ayudar a Horo a liberar su magia, habian avanzado mucho, pero Horo aun no quería arriesgarse, pues sentía que todavía no era capaz de manejarlo de forma segura y eso podría ser peligroso para Ren si es que intentaba mezclar la magia de ambos.

Se encontraban descansando después de una ardua jornada cuando Lyofar se les acerco serio como siempre.

-oto-san…debido a ciertas informaciones que me han llegado, debo informarte que debo iniciar un viaje para reunir la información suficiente para el futuro..

-pero, puede ser peligro…-intento hacerlo recapacitar, aunque por la cara que tenia sabia que iba a ser imposible

-estoy muy conciente de ello, pero es necesario, así que partiré ahora mismo

-nii-san yo voy contigo…

-no makoto, tu debes quedarte como hermano mayor, protegerlos y cuidar de nuestros hermanos, ellos son pequeños y muy inocentes aun…no te preocupes volveré…no se en cuanto tiempo, pero te mantendré informado…

-nii-san…-susurro con los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas, jamás se habían separado con su hermano

-no hay nada que podamos hacer, ¿verdad?-pregunto Ren, mientras consolaba a Makoto, ya que los gemelos en esos momentos se encontraban con Hao y Lyserg lejos de ahí

-no, siento las molestias…-se inclino delante de su padre para despedirse y se acerco a Horo, el cual lo miraba serio, ya que había logrado algo de respeto del elemental- dejo en tus manos la vida de oto-san y de mi ototo.

Y sin mas se convirtió en una ave de fuego y desapareció volando en el cielo.

-ya veras Makoto, que volverá sano, recuerda que Lyofar es un chico de palabra

-arigato oto-san…pero…es que nunca nos habíamos separado….

-siempre hay una primera vez….solo debes confiar en tu hermano, tiene que tener una buena razón, para que no vallan sus hermanos..

-no lose…"tengo un mal presentimiento…"

Continuara….

Siento la demora, espero tener el proximo capitulo el próximo mes…nos vemos y espero que les guaste!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Fuegos pasados**

Capitulo VIII: Tiempo

-se siente un poco extraño que Lyofar no este aquí con nosotros todo el tiempo-

-tienes razón Makoto, su presencia siempre se sentia aunque no emitiera palabra alguna ahora que no esta, es un poco extraño, pero debemos acostumbrarnos a que no este con nosotros ya veran que con el tiempo, sera mas llevadero

-pero ya lleva dos semanas fuera-alegaron los gemelos

-ya lo se, pero que diria su hermano si los viera alegando por que no esta con ustedes el sabe que son chicos fuertes asi que demuéstrenle, lo que el sabe de ustedes-dijo muy seguro Ren, como si fuer aun verdadero padre.

-hai, oto-san!!-afirmaron lo gemelos contentos antes de partir a dar una vuelta al bosque

-ya pareces todo un padre con ellos Ren

-no digas eso Horo, no es asi tan solo no quiero que esten triste, porque su hermano no esta, yo se lo que eso significa, pero cuando tu hermano jamás volverá por mas que lo quieras, pues ella ya no esta en esta vida…

-tenias una hermana? Acaso murio?-pregunto preocupado de haber tocado algún tema delicado

-oto-san tenias una hermana, osea teníamos una tia?-pregunto ilusionado Makoto

-bueno yo tenia una hermana, se llamaba Yun, era una chica hermosa de ojos dorados y cabellos verdes como una flor, pero una enfermedad poco a poco la consumía, ella a pesar de todo me protegía de mi padre y de sus abusos con mi persona, hasta que un día, bueno..-se sonrojo furiosamente, mientras miraba avergonzado a Horo que entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería- un conjuro que mi hermana me enseño en ese mismo momento y que desencadeno muchas cosas, la furia de mi padre de encontrar a la arma perfecta, la cual siempre estuvo protegida por mi hermana, no tuvo piedad alguna con ella…ella me ayudo a escapar con un conjuro e intente escapar, creo que corrí por un dia entero, no estoy seguro y después caí a un barranco, creo que pase algunos días ahí antes que Horo me encontrara con sus amigos.

-fueron momentos realmente difíciles aquellos, pero lo mejor es no recordar aquello, si es que es un mal recuerdo-expeto Horo ya que no queria que Ren se pusiera triste

-bueno en cierta parte lo es, pero al menos te conocí…es algo que se puede decir que es bueno-dijo ren con una tímida sonrisa

-gracias…

-Makoto quería preguntarte algo, si es que lo sabes

-que cosa oto-san?

-por que Horo tiene ese tatuaje en su rostro?

-ahh, a decir verdad ese tatuaje lo tenia Ruwen, era una marca de nacimiento que lo reconocía como favorecido de la naturaleza, principalmente de las hadas, pero también reconocía en el un gran poder, pues una cosa es el color, ya que el azul representa la pureza de su ser, por lo cual es compatible con la pureza de su entorno, pero el tipo de tatuaje nos dice el poder que esconde su corazón, el de Ruwen era muy parecido, pero no era igual, por lo cual este tatuaje es la expresión del poder de Horo horo, no el de ruwen, solo que cuando se expreso el alma de Ruwen, la de Horo pudo aparecer, pero como no tiene manejo de ese poder, permanece a la vista, a Ruwen le gustaba mostrarlo, por que a Naga le gustaba verlo en el rostro de oto-san

-entonces cuando logre manejar mi poder hay posibilidad alguna de que pueda ocultar el tatuaje de mi cara, bueno es alguno que me da un poco de esperanza a pesar de todo-exclamo divertido de su propia situación.

-hablando del pasado, por que no nos hablas un poco de Naga o de Ruwen , me gustaría saber mas de ellos, tenemos tiempo antes del entrenamientos y nuestra sección especial-dijo en para que el peliazul no dijera nada

-bueno, a decir verdad el que mas sabe de todo esto es Lyofar,k pues el fue el que nació en la infancia de Naga y el jamás ha querido contarme la infancia que tuvo oto-san incluso bloqueo cualquier forma que yo pudiera utilizar para enterarme asi que mas alla de lo que te he dicho sobre eso, no podras saber mi parte, yo naci mas menos unos años antes de la guerra que tuvo el pueblo de oto-san con ruwen-san, era un chico bastante callado, que era diferente al resto de su familia, todos los varones de la casta eran altos, robusto, fuertes y brutales mientras que oto-san era todo lo contraio, por lo cual impuso respeto a travez de su personalidad falsa

-personalidad falsa?-pregunto extrañado Ren

-el era una persona realmente tímida, adorable, tierna, en si una persona hermosa que no albergaba maldad en su ser, pero que se veía intimidado por las costumbres de su pueblo, por lo cual para protegerse a si mismo se creo una coraza de frialdad a su alrededor para que nadie se le acercara y lo dañara, así crecí a su lado por varios años, nos divertíamos mucho junto a lyofar que era un poco mas abierto, pero con las atrocidades que le ocurrieron al heredero de la luz cambio, pero eso no es lo importante, cuando padre cursaba sus 16 años conoció a ruwen-san, no era tan robusto para esos tiempos, era un poco mas delgaducho que Horo-san

-mas respeto!!!-exclamo indignado

-ellos simplemente se enamoraron sin saber el origen de cada uno, lo supieron a los meses, por ello tuvieron que separarse por un tiempo, ya que ruwen-san tuvo que tomar control de su tribu, pues en una emboscada el jefe de la tribu, su padre había sido asesinado a sangre fría, pero cuando se volvieron a encontrar su amor seguía intacto, pero el guerrero se dio cuanta del deterioro que había sufrido mi padre en esos tiempos, ya que su mirada no era la misma y su propio cuerpo había sufrido, ya que aquel hechizo que utilizaba el padre de Oto-san lastimaba su cuerpo, bueno el resto ya lo saben, esa es la historia a grandes rasgos de mi padre y su único amor, de allí pasaron miles de años antes de que naciera aquel ser descendiente de la casta de oto-san, pero con la alma de el.

-pero eso quiere decir que al fin y al cabo yo no tendría alma propia-dijo un poco ren un poco disgustado por la idea

-no es eso, que tengas el alma de padre no quiere decir que no tengas la propia lo que quiero decir es que tu alma se fusionó con la de mi padre, si no tu no serias capaz de usar magia ya que cuando te convertiste en oto-san tu no hubieras vuelto a ser ren y todos tus recuerdos como tal hubieran desaparecido, ya que tal espíritu jamás habría existido, me entiendes?

-si

-eso quiere decir que en mi caso es el mismo?

-así es, solo que en tu caso, tu alma era exactamente igual a la de ruwen-san por lo cual se acoplaron formando un espíritu aun mas poderoso-esa es la diferencia entre tu alma y la de oto-san

-con tanto espíritus, almas, poderes, lo mejor es ir a entrenar, además tengo que realizar la sección especial con Ren.-finalizo Horo mientras se levantaba, para salir

-Mokoto que te parece si vas un rato con Fausto-san quizás el tenga algún interesante libro para que puedas leer-comento ren, cosa que animo mucho al chico

-claro oto-san, después preparare la cena, lo mas seguro es que los gemelos lleguen con algo para la merienda, asi que no se preocupe, usted realice el entrenamiento con horo-kun-hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció por la puerta que daba a la consulta de Fausto.-bueno ahora estamos solos para hacer el traspaso mágico

-aun no entiendo por que te da tanta vergüenza que alguno de los chicos lo vea-dijo despreocupado el anui

-yo no crecí como tu-hablaba mientras se sacaba la camiseta china, dejando al descubierto su pecho y su levemente hinchado vientre, donde se encontraba un tatuaje justo bajo su ombligo, el cual había aparecido la primera vez que habían realizado la unión mágica-me da pena que alguien nos vea así

-bueno es verdad que aun no estamos conociendo a pesar de que vamos a tener un hijo, pero igual te pones nervioso cuando te toco el bajo vientre con mis manos- le dijo al momento de hacerlo y era verdad al sentir las manos de Horo se estremeció como cada vez que lo hacia, desde la primera vez que lo intentaron.

Tenia sus manos bajo su vientre a cada lado, pero sus pulgares se conectaban en aquel tatuaje, Ren se encontraba sentado mientras que Horo arrodillado frente a el, respirando lentamente para concertarse y al hacerlo una tenue luz abandonaba su cuerpo, mientras que la magia se acumulaba en sus manos, llegando al cuerpo de Ren que se encontraba con los ojos levemente abiertos en un tipo de trance, ya que posteriormente coloco una de sus manos en el tatuaje que Horo poseía en el rostro, para traspasarle el mismo magia, pero esta parte del intercambio era algo inconciente para ambos, ya que una vez iniciado el traspaso de magia, no era unilateral, sino bidireccional, pues así las tres esencias de magia se conocían y reconocían. Ellos no sabían que era un ritual que solo amantes, personas con un profundo sentimiento hacia otra eran capaces de hacer.

Al cabo de varios minutos sus cuerpos volvieron a la normalidad.

-cada vez me es mas fácil lograr la conexión para el vinculo mágico-dijo contento Horo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ren

-es como un momento especial entre los dos

-sabes, yo pienso que es entre los tres, puede que este un poco loco, pero así lo siento, aunque me alegra poder este tipo de encuentros contigo, pues me cierto mas cercano así.

-no dias eso…-susurro, cosa que no puedo escuchar Horo- mejor vamos a entrenar, recuerda que no puedes perder el tiempo, aun tienes mucho que aprender, antes de poder utilizar correctamente tus habilidades

-jejej se nota que Lyofar es hijo tuyo

-que quieres decir?-pregunto levemente sonrojado

-que tiene tu mismo carácter responsable y mandón-respondió divertido, mientras salía para resguardar su integridad física

-horo-horo!!! Ya vas a ver cuando te pille!!!-grito indignado

-te parece mejor entrenar, después te preparo lo que tu quieras para compensarte-sentencio arrepentido, inclinándose frente a Ren, pidiendo disculpas

-voy a ser muy exigente si tu mismo te ofreces, ya que no me gusto en lo mas mínimo tu bromita-refunfuño esquivando la mirada suplicante del anui

-vamos si no era tan de broma, si a decir verdad se parecen mucho, aunque Lyofar-kun, es muy cerrado, pero por lo que nos contó makoto es algo que pudo marcar su desarrollo, incluso puedo decir que me he encariñado con el, pues a pesar de todo lo que pasado y su intento de ser fuerte sigue siendo un niño ya vas a ver, como algún día voy a lograr que ese niño que esta ahí dentro salga

-estas muy seguro de tus palabras Horo-afirmo Ren mientras se posicionaba para hincar el entrenamiento

-claro que si, ya vas a ver, como llegare a todo el trasfondo de todo y veras la verdadera familia que tendrás, cuando logre mis objetivos, pues al fin y cabo todo lo que estoy haciendo es por ti…pero bueno lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir con nuestro entrenamiento, ya que tengo muchas ganas de poder hacer muchas otras cosas, con este poder que tengo escondido.

Desde que Lyofar había partido el tiempo pasaba tranquilo, en aquel bosque, donde la paz que necesitaba Ren no se veía perturbada sin contar que ahí estaba logrando la felicidad que antes no había podido obtener en su verdadero hogar.

Los días de entrenamiento cada vez eran mas duro, ya que así Horo lograría dominar aquella magia que reinaba dentro de si y poder ser capaz de ocultar aquel tatuaje que se mantenía tan vivo sobre su rostro, que simplemente resaltaba sus azules ojos color cielo, hecho que no pasaba desapercibido para el pelimorado.

Pero el Anui no era el único que había mejora sus habilidades, ya que ren con el paso del tiempo se le iba haciendo mas fácil, mejorar los secretos de los elementos, hecho que simplemente favorecía perfectamente el desarrollo de su embarazado, pues así, su bebe experimentaba constantemente con lo que seria su elemento natural la magia.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo, trascurriendo así dos largos meses desde la partido de Lyofar, cumpliendo así Ren 5 meses de gestación, su vientre había crecido bastante para su delgado cuerpo, pero aun seguía tan hiperactivo como siempre, ya que seguía con la misma vitalidad, sin contar que cada día veía la vida mas feliz y mas contento, ya que cada día sentía aun mas a su bebe al igual que Horo, pues el vinculo mágico se fortalecía día a día.

Al final la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad que Ren se merecía para ser feliz, para sentirse en una familia…

…pero ¿ por cuando tiempo le otorgaría ese favor?

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Fuegos pasados

Fuegos pasados

Capitulo:

-¿Como despertaste?-le pregunto Horo a Rehén

-pues bien aunque cada día me siento mas cansado, pero eso no va a evitar que valla a entrenar, ¿escuchaste?-le dijo amenazadoramente mientras hacia levitar algunos cojines de la habitación

-no son necesarias las amenazas, tan solo venia a preguntarte que querías de desayunar-pregunto caballerosamente mientras se rascaba el tatuaje de su rostro, hecho que se gano un cominazo-¡¡que te pasa!!-le pregunto enojado mientras se sobaba la cara

-deja de rascarte la cara que no vez que te queda manchada-le expelo mientras se levantaba dejando ver su vientre cercano a los seis meses que lo hacia ver bastante adorable.

-tratare de dejarlo… ¿Lo mismo de siempre para desayunar?

-si…-le respondió y espero que el saliera para poder vestirse, pues era verdad que con el tiempo había comenzado a sentir algo especial por Horo, pero aun no estaba preparado para pasar a nada mayor, aun sentía que debía pasar un poco mas de tiempo entre ambos.

Al recordar sus próximos seis meses recordó, que le había prometido al padre de Horo que volvería antes del nacimiento, para que su hijo naciera en la villa de los Anui…pensándolo en su mente aun rondaba su padre y la amenaza de este, sabia que seria capaz de cualquier cosa para obtener el poder que corría por su cuerpo, pero el no querría que llegara ese momento, si es que ocurriera, el aun estaba gestando, era por lo que mas rogaba, que si padre lo llegaba a encontrar el ya hubiera tenido a su hijo.

Cuando escucho la voz de Horo llamándolo sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos tan poco positivos de su mente, se coloco una polera celeste con un poleron gris con detalles dorados junto a unos pantalones negros, no era ropa que le quedara bien, pero solo buscaba ropa cómoda, ya con seis meses le molestaba cierto tipo de ropa y la mayor parte de esta, era la que tenia muchos motivos.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro salio de la habitación, no quería preocupar a nadie u no quería tampoco entristecerlos con sus miedos.

-recuerda que hoy debemos seguir con los entrenamientos-le dijo re al verlo en la cocina, con un peculiar delantal que lo hizo reír

-no es mi culpa que makoto halla usado mi delantal y lo halla quemado-

-excusas, te ves sumamente varonil-comento irónico

-muchas gracias, hace resaltar mis ojos-le respondió de la misma manera, mientras le servia

-¿Haz pensado cuando nos vamos a ir de aquí?-le pregunto directamente mientras Horo se sentaba para comer a su lado.

-¿Irnos a mi villa?...pues lo había olvidado...no ha sido una prioridad para mi en los ultimos meses, pero tengo entendido que le prpometiste a mi padre que volverias antes del termino de tu embarazo

-si, pro eso quería ver esto contigo, pues…como es nuestro hijo-aquella afirmación le hizo sonrojar levemente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Horo que sonrió levemente- creí que serie pertinente-se había puesto muy nervioso al haber planteado el asunto.

-no te preocupes- lo animo mientras tomaba sus manos-lo que tu decidas me parecerá bien, aunque lo mejor, será informarle a los chicos de esto

-pero ¡Lyofar no ha vuelto!-le dijo no muy convencido

-ya lo se, pero el mismo me dijo que debía velar por tu seguridad ante todo y avalando aquello, lo mejor será partir cuando lo decidamos

-puede ser, pero no me siento seguro por hacerlo

-se que debe ser difícil para ti, pero debes pensar que el siempre ha estado al tanto de sus hermano y de ti por lo cual no se perdonaría que por su culpa algo malo te pasara, aunque antes de sentirse culpable lo mas probable es que me torture de las peores formas, cosa que no se vería muy distante si es que decides quedarte-dijo no muy convencido de lo que se estaba imaginando

-ya lo se, pero después de haber encontrado a una familia a la cual pertenezco me es difícil, separare de ella pues…-tembló levemente, ante esto Horo se acerco y lo abrazo.

-se que temes perder algo que tanto habías buscado pero no tengas miedo, porque yo te protegeré a nuestra familia, por eso ten fe de que pronto volverá, así que cambia esa cara y entrenemos, no creo que quieras mostrarle a ese chico enojon que aun somos débiles ¿o si?- Le pregunto animado, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Solo vas a ser tu el que siga siendo un debilucho, que no ha mejorado en nada-le dijo sonriendo, mientras se levantaba y se separaba de los brazos del peliazul.

-Ya vamos a ver eso…-dijo el Anui desafiante.

Así con todas las energías repuestas se fueron a entrenar uniendo sus corazones y entrelazando sus destinos.

Unos días después

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que partamos el clima últimamente no nos ha acompañado y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo mas podremos vivir aquí sin problemas, por lo cual creo que lo mas conveniente seria que partiéramos a primera hora de mañana-dijo resuelto Horo

-Pero no hemos hablado con nadie mas esto, Fausto-san también debería ser participe de nuestra decisión-alego Ren un poco desconcertado por la decisión tan egoísta que había tomado

-Te equivocas Ren-kun, con Horo-kun ya hemos hablado este asunto, mucho antes de que te lo hubiera plantado a ti, pues sabia que tarde o temprano debía tomarla, por el bien del grupo y no quería que sus decisiones te incomodaran, por lo cual hablo conmigo, no tomes una impresión errada del mucho el tan solo ha hecho todo esto por tu bien, no seas duro con el, pues sabe que con cualquier decisión que el tome el mas afectado serás tu…-le dijo Fausto, mientras le entregaba unos papeles a Horo y desaparecía de la habitación.

-Así que…hace unos días cuando yo te plantee la idea de que teníamos que regresar, tú si lo recordabas y ¿ya lo estabas resolviendo? ¿Para que mentirme? ?Acaso estos meses no han servido para al menos forjar cierta confianza entre nosotros? –pregunto bastante dolido, a pesar de lo que había dicho Fausto, la mentira no era algo que el pelimorado perdonara con facilidad

-Yo…-no sabia que decir a su favor, pues todo lo que había dicho Fausto era verdad, se rascaba el brazo nervioso-pues se que obre mal y no es porque no te tengo confianza, sino todo lo contrario, pues en lo surtimos meses te has convertido en una persona importante para, se que la confianza y la verdad son importantes, pero no quería que tu embarazado sufriera complicaciones por cosas que yo podría resolver, sin que tuvieras que pasar malos ratos…no te pido que me disculpes por lo que hice, solamente pensé que seria lo mejor, si tu encuentras que no es así, pues esta bien asumiré las consecuencias, pero la decisión esta tomado y todos están avisado tu eras el único que faltaba, lo siento Ren.-le informo, sus ojos no se podían ver, pues su cabello lo ocultaba y aunque pudiera tampoco, lo haría no se sentía con el suficiente valor como para poder volver a mirarlo al rostro un buen tiempo

-¿por mi bien dices?-le pregunto irónico- al menos deberías ser lo suficientemente hombre, como para decirme todas estas cosas a la cara ¿no? O es que crees que porque estoy embarazado soy una mujer en problemas que necesita ayuda, que esta desvalida, pues te equivocas si pensaste eso de mi, pues ve cambiando, un verdadero hombre, no me protegería por mera obligación, si no por que le nace hacerlo…y si me hubiera mentido, al menos lo afrontaría mirándome a la cara…porque…al menos así…demostraría que soy…aunque sea…un poco importante para el

-…-aquellas palabras habían sido duras y habían dolido, levanto su mirada y no podía creer lo que aquel chico había dicho-pero yo…

-si al menos me tienes algún tipo de cariño o respeto dímelo en la cara, no me ocultes tus ojos…-le dijo, no estaba seguro del porque las decías, tan solo salían de quien sabe donde y sus ojos se encontraban aguados, no entendía loa razón, pero realmente dolía-yo se, que a pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos tu no puedes lograr tenerme en estima…-empezó a hablar mientras una extraña mueca se formaba en su rostro, parecía que hubiera perdido la razón-yo lastime a tu hermana yo simplemente soy el recipiente de tu hijo, nada, solo soy un contenedor, que es capaz de dar vida, me usaras las veces que creas necesarias, hasta que encuentres que ya no quieres mas hijos de mi y después desecharas, a dec9r verdad es fácil si lo ponemos de esa forma…una persona que tenga tus hijos, los cuide y tu solamente te dedicar a hacerlos felices junto a tu familia…jjje-comenzó a reírse de una forma un tanto extraña, cosa que noto rápidamente Horo que lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a

Remecerlo con fuerza

-que estupidez estas diciendo, acaso no vez que lo que estas diciendo, no tienen ni el menor sentido, tu no eres implemente un recipiente para un hijo nuestro, eres mucho mas que eso o acaso el tiempo que llevamos junto no te ha permitido ver aquello..Dímelo, por favor…-le dijo suplicante, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, pero esos ya no eran los ojos de Ren…-Naga…

-Así es…pero primero suéltame si no es mucha molestia..-le dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz

-pero, ¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado

-Los sentimientos de Ren se han desbordado y para que su embarazo no sufra contratiempos he decidido intervenir por un momento, para que sus emociones se normalicen…a decir verdad tienes menos tacto que el que tenia Ruwen…-le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras acariciaba el tatuaje de su rostro-aun te falta para que el tatuaje desaparezca

-ya lo se, pero hablando de Ren aun me cuesta poder comportarme con el, sin que lo que diga lo dañe…su personalidad es un poco difícil de llevar para mi…

-no creas que seas la primera persona que tiene problemas con su persona especial, pero recuerda que Ren no ha tenido una infancia común como tu o tus amigos, la suya fue difícil y marcada por la soledad y el sufrimiento, de a poco esta cambiando, pero aun debes darle tiempo, el quedo muy marcado por las palabras de tu hermano, por ello, debes ser cuidadoso y darle a entender que no es simplemente Ren Tao embarzado de ti, si no que es alguien para ti..Si logras darle a conocer eso, se sentirá seguro y protegido como debiera, no como se siente, en una burbuja que se rompa cuando el de a luz…

-no sabia que sentía eso…pensé que ...

-Ren es una persona un poco lenta para interpretar a las personas, pues con la única persona con la cual vivió fue con su hermana y ante ella, el era como es, así que tendrás que esforzarte un poco mas...ahora ya se calmo, así que se sincero o te juro…que esta será la ultima vez que me veras como Horo Horo…Anui…-le dijo, ante de cerrar los ojos y estos volvieran a ser los mismos de Ren

-Lo siento Ren

-ah?-la cara de sorpresa del pelo morado era evidente, pues recordaba que estaba hablando de una cosa y después lo encontraba a dos pasos de el, pidiéndole perdón

-creo que aun no has podido ver mis intenciones contigo, pero lo que yo quiero de ti no es un simple recipiente que me de hijos, yo quiero algo mas, yo quiero al chico que esta frente mío, el chico que ríe el chico que se enoja, el chico que cuida a sus hijos, el chico que vela por el bien de todas antes que el suyo, por eso y quiero cuidarte, pues si tu no lo haces, yo quiero ser la persona que vela por tu seguridad y felicidad…

-…-la cara de Ren estaba completamente sonrojada por la declaración del Anui, o era el o se le estaba declarando.

-se que el tiempo que llevamos no es mucho, pero has sabido hacerte de mi cariño y de mi amor y aunque…no sea correspondido yo te protegeré, porque quiero y no por obligación-lo dijo serio y mirando directamente a los ojos del chico que se había apoderado de su corazón mas rápido de lo que hubiera pensado.

-No es necesario que pienses que…el tiempo que llevamos juntos no he sabido valorarte, por el contrario te has convertido en una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, si es que no eres la mas importante-le respondió completamente rojo-tu también me gustas, pero sentía que aun no era momento para nada, pues tu estabas preocupado de otras cosas y yo le tome prioridad a esas cosas, a lo que yo pudiera sentir…

-eres bastante extraño, ¿lo sabias?

-¿extraño, por que?-le pregunto un poco enfadado

-pues cualquier persona hubiera intentando obtener la atención de la persona que quiere, en cambio tu lo único que pensabas era en no interrumpir mi entrenamiento…eres realmente adorable-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-tu si que eres una persona realmente especial…-le dijo antes de rozar sus labios, los cuales se estremecieron ante el tacto.

Fue un beso suave y sin prisa, pues Horo sabia que ren nunca había experimento aquel tipo de caricias y expresiones de afectos, por lo cual, el también disfrutaría de la inexperiencia del otro.

-Por el momento no quiero nada serio, pues quizás un no estas preparado, por ello esperare el momento adecuado…pero tan solo recuerda que lo que yo quiero de ti es mucho mas que tus simples labios…-le susurro en el oído antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a un Ren bastante confuso con sus pensamientos.

Cumpliendo lo que Horo le había informado a la mañana siguiente se pusieron en marcha a villa del Anui la cual quedaba a algunos días del lugar en el que se encontraban, así que esperando lo mejor iniciaron su viaje.

El viaje no tuvo incidentes, pues viajaron por un camino conocido solo por los habitantes de la villa, llegando al sexto día a la villa cerca del amanecer.

El lugar se veía mejor que cuando lo habían abandonado, pues habían realizado reparaciones de los destrozos que había causado ren cuando la magia se había desbordado de su ser. Intentando pasar desapercibidos se dirigieron a la casa del jefe de la villa, la cual se encontraba silenciosa, ante ello Horo se dirigió al templo, donde lo mas probable su padre se encontrara ahí y no se equivoco.

-hijo mío!!-expreso con una gran sonrisa el hombre al ver a su hijo entrar por el templo y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado, ya no era el chiquillo que se fue meses atrás ahora parecía todo un hombre, que había madurado, tras el apareció Ren que se veía mucho mas hermoso de la ultima vez que lo había visto, pues a pesar de estar con sus ya 6 meses de embarazo su rostro se veía alegra, hecho que hacia que se viera aun mas atractivo en aquel kimono que llevaba puesto.

-Ren Tao, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez…-dijo risueño, al ver el cambio de la mirada del chico

-así es señor…y como prometí, estoy aquí antes de dar a luz a mi hijo, su nieto….-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-al parecer las cosas han tomado un mejor curso- dijo el hombre al ver las miradas mal disimuladas que le mandaba Horo a Ren

-tu lo haz dicho padre, las cosas han tomado mejores rumbo…tan solo necesitaba ver bien mis prioridades..-le dijo orgulloso de haber tomado aquella decisión.

-Cuando un Anui logra concretar su destino, se nota hijo…me hubiera gustado que tu madre estuviera en este momento.

-Pero ella desde algún lugar debe estar velando de Horo…-

-Gracias ren…padre, me gustaría celebrar nuestro regreso, pero no quiero incomodar al pueblo después de lo sucedido…-

-no te preocupes, yo les explique posteriormente la situación así que no hay resentimiento alguno-

-gracias, oto-san

-Tan solo espero que su felicidad dure tanto como se lo merecen…

Continuara…

Mausjasuasju


	10. Chapter 10

Fuegos pasados

Capitulo 10: Incertidumbre

Tras tan largo viaje, sus cuerpos ya le pedían descanso al igual que lo hacía el sol ocultándose en las montañas, para volver nuevamente la próxima mañana.

-Ren si no quieres participar, no es necesario…-expuso Horo

-Es mi deber, además debo mostrar el rostro, destruí su villa hace unos meses y ahora quieres que me oculte?, no es muy digno que digamos-refuto Ren, encarando las palabras de Horo

-Se que no es digno, pero si te sientes forzado no es necesario, ellos comprenderán!-intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Ren

-mira, digas lo que digas yo mañana en la noche me presentare, asi que deja de parlotear y mejor vete a dormir-

-pero que fino vocabulario mi hermosa dama…-susurro mas para si

-Te oí Horo-Horo-

-"que diga mi nombre completo solo traerá problemas"-suspiro mientras salía de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente

Recién el sol había hecho acto de presencia en las montañas, como también algunos de levantarse, cuando se escucho un ruido ensordecedor en la propiedad del jefe de la villa, alertando a los moradores.

Horo alertado salio inmediatamente, sin siquiera verificar en que estado se encontraban sus ropas, mejor dicho su casi falta de esta. Pero verificar la seguridad de su familia era mas importante que las ropas que usaba, por lo cual se acerco con precaución al lugar del impacto, al parecer había caído con mucha fuerza, pues incluso había rastros de cenizas alrededor, pero esto hizo cruzar una idea en la mente del peliazul.

-Lyofar?-pregunto no muy seguro de obtener la respuesta deseada.

-Para tu…desagrado soy yo…-escucho la respuesta, pero el esfuerzo que se percibía en esta no le dio muy buena señal, por lo cual acelero el paso y lo que vio no le gusto.

Lyofar se encontraba en una zanja que su propio impacto había generado, pero olvidando eso su estado era lamentable. Uno de sus brazos estaba en una posición realmente anormal, sin olvidar los cortes que este tenía, además sus piernas tenían varios golpes y una de ellas tenía una quemadura bastante fea, para terminar todo esto, tenia un corte profundo en una de sus mejillas que sangraba y algún golpe en la cabeza, pues uno de sus ojos lo tenía cerrado por la sangre.

-Yo pensaba que los espíritus no sangraban.-

-Je, cuando uno nace de un niño de 4 años no se puede pedir mucho-dijo con una sonrisa, que parecía mas mueca que otra cosa, por su estado.

-Lo mejor es que entremos y que Ren no te vea aun con este estado, si no un poco mas decente-

-Ya lo creo, pues me miras con una cara, que me hace pensar que mi aspecto deja mucho que desear-intento reírse, pero el esfuerzo provoco que escupiera un poco de sangre.

-Mejor te ríes menos-le dijo cuando ya estaba a su lado-te aguantas el dolor ahora, pues tendré que levantarte en brazos-

-Bueno, considerando el estado deplorable en que me has visto que me veas quejándome del dolor, no creo que perjudica aun más mi pobre imagen-

-Ahí voy..- El agudo gesto de dolor no paso desapercibido para el Anui, -estas bastante mal.

-Esto si que duele…ni te lo imaginas…adentro te contare lo que quieres saber-

-"Es extraño que este tan dispuesto a contarme lo que le ha pasado, pero mejor me apresuro"-

Al parecer Ren aun se encontraba cansado, pues no había despertado en lo más mínimo con el golpe, cosa que extraño un poco a Horo, pero por el momento no le dio importancia debida, ya que Lyofar debía ser atendido con urgencia, se dispuso a ir por los hermanos de este, pero la mano del pelirrojo se lo impidió.

-No los llames aun, no quiero que me vean tan mal…-dijo con cierta aflicción.

-Acaso quieres aun demostrar la faceta de hermano duro?-pregunto contrariado, mientras buscaba diferentes elementos para curar las heridas y el brazos de Lyo.

-Es más que eso, es mi deber como hermano mayor cuidarlos y se me ven así, su magia se puede descontrolar, principalmente la de los menores, pues aun son muy jóvenes, prefiero prevenir que desatar un desastre, aunque si solamente me hubieran atacado de forma física, ya estaría curado, pero me atacaron con magia.-

-Magia?¿Quien te pudo haber atacado?-pregunto extrañado, mientras quitaba los restos de ropa del cuerpo del elemento, pues estas estaban empapadas por sangre.

-Cuando salí hace algunos meses, el motivo que les di era en parte cierto y en parte no, no solamente salí para ver los pases del padre de Ren, sino también, si se daba el caso eliminarlo de una vez por todas, pero lo que me encontré fue diferente, sin contar que me pillo desprevenido…-

-espérame un momento, que voy a colocar tu brazo, por el momento la magia de koloro, te inmovilizara el brazo con hielo, cuando estés mas repuesto le pedimos a tus hermanos que te ayuden-

-claro…como te iba diciendo-hablaba, aun cuando Horo le reacomodo el brazo y koloro le hizo un recubrimiento de hielo, aunque por ser elemental el brazo no se le congelaría.-No me costo encontrar al padre de Ren, sigue viviendo en el mismo castillo, pero una parte de este esta destruido, lo mas probable cuando ocurrió la activación del conjuro. El pueblo se encuentra totalmente bajo su tiranía, lo único que saben es que el príncipe heredero desapareció y están felices por ellos, pues saben cual es la realidad que vivía el, también saben que la princesa fue asesinada por su propio padre, así que como veras buena reputación no tiene, pero lo que si pude darme cuenta mientras estuve ahí que sabe conjuros bastante peligrosos y dolorosos.

-¿El te hizo esto?¿Lucharon?-pregunto impresionado, mientras limpiaba la extraña herida de la pierna-La piel de tu pierna esta quemada-

-Hace una semana, al parecer por un descuido mío o algún conjuro de el, me pudo detectar y me ataco, quede indefenso ante su hechizo, por lo cual podrás ver hizo lo que quiso en esta semana, con mi cuerpo, debido a que mi cuerpo se regenera, mis heridas son menores, pero ese hombre me dejaba al borde de la inconciencia probando los hechizos, un humano no hubiera resistido ni una hora, pero como detecto la magia en mi, supo que yo era una de las extensiones de su hijo, intento sacarme algo de información, pero ahí no cooperé, creo que se molesto mas con ello, eso me alentó más aun, por lo cual hace unas horas logre concentrar suficiente magia para liberarme, varios hechizos llegaron, pero estaba por desaparecer me lanzo un ultimo hechizo que me impide regenerarme como lo hacia, ahora mi cuerpo de cierta forma es mortal a nivel de curación, así que mi tiempo de recuperación será mucho mas largo incluso si mis hermanos intentan ayudarme-

-Ahora puedo entender un poco el pasado de Ren…-El cuerpo de Lyofar se encontraba limpio de la sangre, pero ahora se apreciaban varias de los golpes o quemaduras que fueron cubiertas por Horo

-Pero no termina simplemente en eso, el quiere a toda costa saber donde esta Ren, al parecer me detecto pues tengo magia de el en mi, pero en si el no puede detectar donde esta mi padre, lo mas probable es que la magia del bebe se esta mezclando con de padre y con la tuya, por lo cual no puede detectar la magia pura de padre, así que puedo decir que esta a salvo, pero una vez que de a luz, su magia se volverá estable y será fácilmente ubicable por ese hombre. Además esta haciéndose de un ejercito de seres mágicos, no se exactamente para que, pero el sabe que me inquieta demasiado.-

-que cosa?-pregunto preocupado el Anui, limpiando ahora la herida de la cabeza

-El sabe que padre esta estado y sabe lo que eso conlleva-

-¿¡NANI!?-

-maldición duele!!-por la impresión Horo había volteado en la herida desinfectante.

-lo siento, pero lo que me dices es muy serio-

-Lo se, por eso te decía que lo mejor es que mi padre no me viera recién llegado, pues se que te dije que en su estado es peligroso las emociones, pero el debe saber del peligro que corre una vez que de a luz, pues si no lo sabe, no tomara las medidas correspondientes, pues se te ocurre que salga un día y no le avise a nadie y sea atacado por su padre?- Le insinuó mirándolo con sus rojos ojos.

-Ya veo, esta información es inevitable para el-

-Ahora vendrán tiempos difíciles para todos incluidos para tu pueblo, pues una vez que el niño nazca, la magia se va a diluir y solo quedara la de padre en su cuerpo.

-Bueno, ahora es momento de velar realmente al hijo de Izha la hija de la luz…listo es lo mejor que puedo hacer con las medicinas-

La mayor parte del cuerpo de Lyofar se encontraba vendado, su brazo "enyesado" y a su pierna Horo había colocado un ungüento para las quemaduras mas profundas si así la piel lograba mantenerse hasta que el elemental pudiera recuperar su habilidad regenerativa.

-Te traeré algo de comer, luego del desayuno traigo a los chicos-

-es mejor así-

Horo no se había dado cuenta pero parte de su ropa tenia restos de sangre, ya que una vez que había entrado a Lyofar se había vestido, para ir a buscar las medicinas pertinentes. Ahora se encontraba en la cocina, pues era muy temprano y ni las cocineras se habían levantado, así que preparo el desayuno para los elementales y para Ren. Fausto se encontraba en una pequeña casa, por lo cual no se preocupaba de el.

-Chicos les traje la comida- Llamo a la puerta, pues quizás aun no estaban despiertos.

-Pasa Horo-kun- Era la voz de Makoto, al entrar pudo percibir una extraña atmósfera.-Mi hermano esta en tu habitación- fue una afirmación mas que una pregunta

-pues si, aunque como los niños no se han despertado por tremendo golpe?-

-Estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, pero yo los mantengo dormidos, en esta situación, sus poderes se pueden descontrolar-

-Algo me comento Lyofar, después vendré por ustedes, pues el les contara lo sucedido-

-Claro, de ahí los despertare y los llevare-

Tras su encuentro con Makoto se dirigió al cuarto de Ren, el cual se encontraba al lado

-Ahora que lo pienso, quizás Makoto mantuvo dormidos a todos, pues tremendo estruendo, despierta a cualquiera- Entro esta vez sin entrar, pues la relación que tenía con este permitía ciertas cosas.-Ren te traje el desayuno, ven despierta-le llamo suavemente, pues la cosa tampoco era sobresaltarlo, pero el pelimorado no daba señales de despertar-"quizás se golpeo"- pensó mientras se colocaba encima, en una posición un tanto comprometedora, donde el rostro de ambos se encontraba pocos centímetros. Fue así como Ren despertó esa mañana.

Sentía el calor de otro cuerpo cerca suyo, era extraño, pues sabía que dormía solo, así que un poco desconcertado abrió, los ojos y lo que vio lo hizo sonrojar completamente.

-ehhh buenos días Ren?-

-No sabía que tenías esas facetas pervertidas-siseo a pesar del fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-solo te traía el desayuno…-

-ya me imagino como serás si me traes algo mas...-dijo mientras era ayudado por Horo a sentarse, fue ahí que Ren pudo percatarse de las manchas de sangre en la ropa del otro chico.-¿Estas herido?-pregunto herido, acercándose al cuerpo del otro, que se extraño por la pregunta.

-ahh. No, yo no soy el herido, pero mejor desayuno…lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-dijo serio, hecho que extraño a Ren

-esta bien-

Mientras comía sentía la fuerte mirada de Horo sobre si, le inquietaba que lo mirara tan intensamente, no podía definir exactamente que era, pero había que su estomago se estremeciera enormemente y lo ponía nervioso-

-Termine-

-vístete te esperare afuera-dijo aquello y salio de la habitación

No sabía porque, pero la atmósfera que se había formado era diferente esta vez, era como si el chico que acabara de salir, ya no fuera el mismo, le infundía seguridad, imponía presencia, pero a la vez lo confundía enormemente.

A los pocos minutos salio, siguiendo a Horo el cual paso por la pieza de los elementales, así todos se dirigieron a la habitación de Horo, que no había cambiado en ningún momento la expresión seria del rostro.

-El les contara todo.-abrió la puerta y todos se impresionaron de ver a Lyofar y mas aun de su estado

-Lyofar!!

-cállense y siéntense lo que tengo que contar es serio e importante-

Todos hicieron exactamente lo que les dijo y sin ningún tacto hablo

-El padre de Ren sabe que esta en estado, sabe lo que con lleva y el me ataco dejándome casi muerto, además anulo mi posibilidad de regeneración-

-Podrías tener un poco mas de tacto-expeto un poco molesto, pues todos habían quedad shockeados por la noticia-

-No esta en mi el tacto aunque ahora se acercan tiempos difíciles….

Continuara…

¿Cómo reaccionaran todos?


	11. Chapter 11

Fuegos pasados

Capitulo 11: Descontrol

La noticia había inquietad mucho a los elementales y principalmente a Ren, pues fue necesario darle un tranquilizante para poder hablar con el. Era verdad que lyofar no tenia mucho tacto con esas cosas, pero en esos momentos no podían dejarse llevar por nimiedades.

-Yo iré a ver a la sacerdotisa, ustedes quédense aquí-dijo serio Horo, mientras salía del lugar.

Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros, unas botas del mismo color y llevaba un poleron en la parte superior lo único que le cubría, pues había tomado la costumbre de taparse poco la parte superior. Pues así se sentía mas cómodo para la batalla y para sus movimientos, aunque aquella costumbre incomodaba de sobre manera al pobre de Ren, que siempre evitaba mirarlo directamente para que su rostro no lo traicionara, aunque este pequeño detalle no lo conocía el Anui.

El tatuaje de su rostro casi había desaparecido quedando un copo de nieve sobre su ceja, lo cual no lo incomodaba en lo mas mínimo. Como ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas del amanecer suponía que la sacerdotisa se encontraría en el templo rezándole a los espíritus o quien sabe a que.

-te esperaba joven Horo-Horo-le dijo Anna tan solo al cruzar la puerta

-…-eso era lo que le molestaba de aquella mujer, que siempre sabia de sus movimientos-buenas tardes joven sacerdotisa…veo que ya sabias que venia a hablar contigo-

-así es tu espíritu koloro me dijo-

-Koloro chismosa!!-regaño a la criatura que se encontraba sobre su hombro derecho. La cual se sonrojo completamente.

-No es momento para discusiones banales, tu has venido a algo mucho mas importante…siéntate y háblame, una cosa es saber a que vienes y otra escucharlos a través de tus propias palabras.

-Es verdad…la cosa es la siguiente, quería saber que ha sido de mi hermana, se que fue expulsada de la villa, pero tu tienes la habilidad de poder encontrar a la gente, tan solo quiero saber si esta bien..y..-

-El preocuparte de tu hermana en esta situación, no debería ser una prioridad-como vio la intención de una exclamación ofensiva de parte del peliazul levanto la mano- tu hermana cometió uno de los pecados mas grande que puede haber contra la naturaleza, pues desear a un hermano de sangre ignorándola la felicidad de este tiene un alto costo por pagar y tu viste cual fue…es verdad que hay casos que si ambos hermanos se aman el castigo se anula, pero tu hermana estaba llena de malos sentimientos y pensamientos retorcidos, ella nunca fue una buena chica, por lo cual no tenia mucho fututo en esta villa, pero lo que te puedo decir es que te vas a volver a encontrar con ella…y no como amiga si no como tu propia enemiga de tu familia…¿Será mas fuerte el amor que profesas a tu hermana o el amor que sientes por Ren tao, el padre de tu hijo?...acaso serás capaz de elegir la respuesta correcta en su momentos, pues puedo ver que ahora dudas…-aseguro la sacerdotisa al ver el rostro preocupado del peliazul

-Es verdad que es una decisión muy difícil para mi, pero mi hermana por mas que la quiera ha hecho mucho daño…a Ren, y el ha sufrido mucho y…-

-Tu me estas diciendo que protegerías a Ren porque el ha sufrido mucho, pero si esa es la razón que te mueve no será suficiente para contrarrestar el cariño fraternal por tu hermana o para detener cualquier intención hostil de su parte, debes buscar dentro de ti Horo, dentro de tu propia alma, pues es verdad que compartes tu cuerpo, pero tu como Horor Horo tienes tu propia alma y corazón. El que tengas el alma de Ruwei solo fue uno de los motivos que nació algo por Ren pero no fue el detonante, fueron sus propias personalidades…ahora solo debes elegir que es mas importante para ti.

-Es que es difícil de elegir, si me lo pones desde esa perspectiva…-dijo reticente de mirarla a la cara.

-…-ante esto la chica con sus manos levanto el rostro de Horo para que la mirara a los ojos- Tu eres el único que se la esta poniendo difícil Horo, tu corazón sabe la respuesta pero no quieres aceptarla, por miedo a enfrentar las posibles consecuencias…pero tu ya has madurado por Ren, por tu familia…tu si puedes elegir..-le dijo la chica para finalizar la conversación

-Suenas muy segura..-

-Se lo que tu no quieres admitir simplemente, ahora puedes retirarte, pues no tienes nada mas que hablar conmigo, sino con otra persona-y dando por finalizada la visita la sacerdotisa se perdió por las puertas del templo.

-"Es tan fácil para ella ver dentro de mi, pero soy yo el que debe tomar la decisión y.."

-"_Ella tiene razón_"-escucho una voz retumbar dentro de su mente, cosa que lo asusto

-Quien es?-

-"_Soy Ruwei, quien mas podría ser_?-se escuchó la respuesta sarcástica.

-me puedes hablar?-pregunto extrañado

-_Es algo que solo algunos pueden hacer, creo que en el caso de Naga le seria imposible, por los tormentosos sentimientos que comparten ambos…pero la sacerdotisa tiene razón_

-Que??-

-_mientras intentes mentirte a ti mismo, mas daño le haces a las personas importante para ti, yo aprendí a la mala eso y no quiero que tu pases por eso…puedes tener una vida un poco mas fácil que la mía, pero todo depende de las __desiciones__ que tu tomes, comprendo perfectamente el miedo que tienes a perder a alguien tan cercano como tu hermana, pero que pesa mas en tu corazón Horo Horo?, eso es en lo que debes pensar…-_y Ruwei no volvió a hablar.

-Es verdad que al pensar en mi hermana mi corazón aun duele, pero pensar en la posibilidad de que ella lastime a Ren, me duele aun mas que el sufra, a que ella…entonces eso quiere decir que la persona mas importante para mi es Ren a pesar de los sentimientos que profeso a mi hermana pues ella ya se alejo de mi hace mucho tiempo…-dijo un poco triste por la conclusión que había llegado, pero mas calmado de haber llegado a una.

Ahora tengo que hablar con Ren para ver que hacemos…esto de Lyofar puede causar estragos en su embarazo de 6 meses aunque ya van a los 7 meses prácticamente…como pasa el tiempo, pensar que no hace mucho yo lo lastime tanto con mis acciones y palabras y ahora me siento tan bien a su lado, protegiéndolo de cualquier mal.

La vida da muchas vueltas…-se dijo mientras se dirigía a su casa, sin percatarse de unas cuchillas que si dirigían a el, hasta que fue muy tarde para algunas.-que dem…-alcanzó a decir al esquivar las mas peligrosas, pero una fue a parar su pierna y la otra en su abdomen-quien anda ahí?!!-grito molesto mientras se quitaba aquellas cuchillas.

-que fácil te olvidas de tu familia, hermanito…-pudo escuchar la voz de su hermana y no se lo creía, acaso ella había sido capaz de atacarlo?

-solo vengo a advertirte…-dijo mientras salía de su escondite. Su aspecto era mucho mejor que antes, su cabello había tomado un solo tono grisáceo, mientras que su piel había recuperado su tono blanquecino, aunque la marca de maldita se encontraba igual de intensa.

-Pilika, que haces aquí?-pregunto preocupado de tenerla tan cerca de Ren

-Yo?...bueno…-no se había dado cuenta cuando la chica se encontraba a un par de milímetros de su rostro, había sido mas rápido de lo que podía ver-tan solo quiero decirte, que al chico le queda poco tiempo y cuando sea el momento, el será mío y lo matare de la peor forma…-susurro dejando que su aliento chocara con el rostro de su hermano mayor.

Como le fascinaba su hermano, era tan atractivo, valiente, fuerte, varonil, no había una sola cosa negativa en el, sino se contaba a aquel muchacho, por eso ella lucharía hasta la muerte para hacer suyo a su hermano. Dirigió una de sus manos al rostro de su hermano, pero este tomo su muñeca antes, dedicándole una mirada fiera, como le excitaba aquella mirada azul, la hacia estremecer, definitivamente ese hombre seria suyo, como le había prometido aquel hombre.

-Tu no le vas a poner un dedo encima a Ren, pues el se ha vuelto en la persona mas importante para mi…tu perdiste ese lugar hace mucho hermanita y no voy a permitir que expongas su vida o la de sus hijos, ya no voy a dejar que te comportes, como una niña malcriada…-se había molestado mucho con lo que ella había dicho, por lo cual no se había dado cuenta del aura que lo rodeaba, de un tono azul oscuro, el cual lentamente estaba envolviendo sus ojos.

-creo que eso vamos a tener que verlo…-como odiaba que protegiera tanto a ese maldito contenedor de hijos, pero ella le demostraría que era mas digna de tener hijos que ese niñato.-Pero débil no podrás protegerlo..-le susurro.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, la mano de pilica había pasado tan rápido que no noto nada, hasta que el profundo ardor le dio de lleno, ella ya se encontraba varios metros lejos de el, pero la profunda herida que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda de forma diagonal era bastante real, para su gusto.

-No creas que con esto me vas a vencer niña estupida…-dijo bastante enojado, sentía como la ira lo envolvía al igual que la magia, era demasiado pronto pero activo su espada, dejando liberada su poder y la magia, la cual había vuelvo denso el aire para respirar, dejando incluso una sensación de hielo en todo el lugar.

El dolor en su pecho se acrecentó, pero no le importo, su cuerpo hervía, deseaba la sangre de aquella mujer costara lo que costara.

Tan solo lo pensó y ya se encontraba a unos centímetros de la chica cuando blandió su espada, la que causo una profunda herida en el hombro de la chica que gimió por el dolor y la sorpresa. No espera que su hermano se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte, pero no lo dejaría así tras haberla lastimado.

-Creo que nuestro encuentro se termina ahora..-dijo seria.

Hizo aparecer una tridente, el cual agito en contra de su hermano, este se protegió con la espada, pero estaba perdiendo sangre, por lo cual varias heridas mas se abrieron en su blanca piel.

-Maldita bruja…-dijo mientras con un simple movimiento de su espada, miles de agujas de hielo se formaban para atacar su hermana. Esta sabia que no se podría proteger de todas, pero debía distraer a su hermano o estaría perdida.

Ante esto reunió la suficiente magia y la dirigió a su hermano, el cual ya no fue capaz de detenerla mandándolo lejos, impactando con una de las murallas de la casa, pudo sentir cuando su hermana se fue y el movimiento en la casa, pero no dejaría que ella se fuera, eso si que no, quería su sangre ahora.

Se levanto con algo de esfuerzo. Uno de sus ojos era azul claro y el otro azul oscuro, sentía el ojo claro arder, por lo cual sin delicadeza se rasco la piel sobre el ojo, haciéndolo sangrar. Ya no sentía el dolor de su cuerpo.

-Horo…-escucho su nombre a unos pasos de el, se dio vuelta y se trataba de Ren, siendo secundado por sus hijos.

-…- El aun quería sangre, pero cierta parte de el, pedía el cese, pero su otra parte aun era mas fuerte.

-estas herido….-hablo asustado el moreno intentando acercase al chico.

-No te me acerques!!-grito este. Mirándolo de una extraña manera-yo solo quiero la sangre de esa mujer y la tendré ahora…-hablo decidido

-Te estas desangrando…-dijo ahora asustado de las palabras y de la magia que podía sentir fluir de Horo.

-Ella intento lastimar lo mas sagrado para mi, por lo cual debe pagar con la vida-dijo mientras camina en dirección a la salida. Limpiando su espada de la sangre. Su cuerpo y su mente deseaban la sangre de la chica, cualquier pensamiento extra no lograba llegar a su mente.

-Pero vas a dar tu vida por ello??!!!!-grito desesperado, acercándose presuroso al otro chico que había detenido su andar, como si las palabras hubieran llegado.

-Mi vida no significa nada comparada a la tuya, daría todo por ti, si mi vida es un requisito, te la daré gustoso, pero yo quiero ofrecerte su sangre, como tributo y…-

PAFF!!!!

Una potente cachetada de parte de Ren lo hizo callar y mirarlo extrañado. El rostro del chico estaba bañado en lágrimas.

-Yo no quiero la sangre de Pilika, yo te quiero a ti, no me importa ella, no me importa nadie mas, solo tu y mi bebe, nuestro bebe…acaso dejarme solo es tan necesario para ti?-dijo con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas-Por lo que mas quieras vuelve Horo Horo, vuelve a mi. No dijiste que me protegerías?...así solo me estas lastimando-

"Así solo me estas lastimando"

Aquella simple frase llego a lo más hondo de su corazón, descontrolando su magia. Su deseo y su instinto entraron en conflicto. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Intento acercarse a Ren , intento tocarlo con su mano, pero su cuerpo colapso antes cayendo pesadamente al piso.

Volviendo a la normalidad.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconciente, pero su cuerpo no le respondía bien. Con esfuerzo comenzó a abrir sus ojos, la luz del lugar era tenue, por lo cual podía estar anocheciendo o amaneciendo, quien sabe, tan solo sentía su cuerpo molido y la lengua pastosa. Con gran esfuerzo se sentó en la cama. Le costaba respirar.

En la habitación no había nadie y se alegraba por ello, se levanto con algo de esfuerzo apoyándose en la pared, pues sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando coloco todo su peso en ellas.

Se sentía tan desorientado.

-Que estupidez habré hecho…-susurro con voz ronca.

Los últimos momentos antes de perder la conciencia eran confusos.

En primer lugar se encontraba hablando con la sacerdotisa y al siguiente después se encontraba con su hermana.

Esta lo atacaba, amenazaba de lastimar a Ren…después se había enojado tanto…al parecer la había lastimado…recordaba haber hecho llorar a Ren y luego nada…

-maldita sea…-susurro mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza, le dolía horrores en esos momentos.

Cuando llevo su mano derecha a la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba completamente vendada, se reviso y su brazo estaba completamente vendado.

Confundido salio de la habitación, vio el pasillo y no recordaba donde estaba. Su mirada se encontraba bastante turbada.

Camino algunos minutos y llego a la cocina, la cual se encontraba limpia como siempre.

-necesito agua…-se dijo, pues encontrar algo para el dolor de cabeza le llevaría mucho así que un poco de agua fría refrescaría su cabeza. Coloco su cabeza bajo el frío chorro de agua, mientras esta refrescaba su dolor de cabeza y un poco su mente.

Se seco un poco el cabello y se sentía igual. Se sentó en una de las sillas y ahí se quedo quien sabe cuando tiempo hasta que sintió como alguien lo abrazaba. Aquello lo asusto deteniendo su precaria respiración.

-Horo nos tenías preocupado compadre- Voltio el rostro y se trataba de Yoh…o de Hao no estaba seguro.

-Yoh?-pregunto inseguro con su ronca voz

-quien mas…te ves mal hombre, aun estas excesivamente pálido, pensamos que no despertarías y…-

-Donde esta Ren?-pregunto sin siquiera pensarlo

-En su habitación no se ha sentido bien últimamente…el doctor Fausto le recomendó reposo en cama, que fue lo que hiciste Horo?-pregunto serio el chico, aunque la mirada que le dedicaba era mas bien preocupada.

-No lo recuerdo-dijo sin más mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar a la entrada de la casa.

-Horo regresa a tu habitación, debes descansar, llevas dos semanas inconciente, pensábamos que te perdíamos y…-ya no escucho mas.

Su ojo derecho comenzó a arder horriblemente, hasta que sintió algo caer, algo tibio, deslizo su mano y lo que manchaba sus manos no eran lagrimas, si no sangre, su ojo lloraba sangre. No le impresiono en lo más mínimo, solo observaba su mano manchada de su sangre, al parecer Yoh gritaba por ayuda, pero no le entendía.

Sentía la cabeza embotada.

Comenzó a reírse. Su ropa se manchaba de sangre y el escozor se extendía a su brazo al cual había empezado arañar, sacándose las vendas y dejando su piel expuesta. Haciéndolo callar.

Su brazo estaba celeste…como el hielo, estaba a unos centímetros de tocar su brazo cuando unas manos taparon sus ojos, iba a replicar, gritar…resistir, pero su cuerpo le traiciono, llevándolo nuevamente a la inconciencia.

-Que le sucede a Horo Horo-pregunto asustado Ren desde la cama, mientras Lyofar entraba a su habitación con el cuerpo inconciente del chico en cuestión en brazos.

-La magia de su hermana…esta maldita y ella la ocupo a su beneficio, no se como…pero hizo que fuera toxica para su hermano…Horo esta luchando contra la magia de su hermana que intenta dominarlo…al parecer ella esperaba que esto traería a su hermano, pero no sabe que el esta luchando contra ella. Además creo que la liberación de su magia de forma tan violenta acelero el proceso.

-que quieres decirme…-esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando

-Dentro de Horo, esta su magia y la de su hermana que intenta dominarlo. Horo esta luchando contra ese otro yo, es como una terrible fiebre y extraños síntomas, si no los supera solo…lo perderemos, es cosa de ver su brazo derecho…

-pero…-

-Su brazo derecho intento lastimarte, pero tu mismo viste que con su otra mano lo impidió y congelo su brazo antes de caer inconciente

-…-

-El único con esos conocimientos es tu padre…-dijo Lyofar mientras miraba como Horo respiraba con dificultad en la cama

Continuara

Regrese…siii…bueno las cosas van a cambiar un poco me pondre las pilas-.-creo que lo he dicho antes, pero ya me canse de ver mis historias botadas ,aunque eso signifique organizar mejor mi tiempo, lo que debo hacer.

Espero que les agrade mi capitulo xD hasta fue inesperado para mi…xD

Proximo capitulo…Un nuevo integrante se nos une xD

sayo


	12. Chapter 12

Fuegos pasados

Capitulo XII: Al filo de la muerte

- No logro entender su odio hacia mi-dijo triste Ren mientras veía el cuerpo de Horo acostado a su lado, su rostro estaba enrojecido por la fiebre. Makoto había vendado su brazo, su ojo y su pecho, pues la herida se había abierto con los bruscos movimientos del Anui. Se sentía tan mal al verlo debatiéndose con la magia de su hermana, sin su ayuda, se sentía un inútil.

-No debes sentirte así-escucho a Lyofar decirle y le sorprendió.

-Como…-

-La magia que usaste para crearme fue mayor que la de mis hermanos, por lo cual puedo sentir ciertas cosas de tu parte, pero no debes sentirte así, pues no pensábamos que algo así podría suceder. En realidad no pensé que…la reencarnación del padre de Naga estuviera en el tuyo-confeso preocupado

-¿Qué dijiste?- Eso no podía ser cierto.-

- El tiempo que pase que pase con tu padre permitió que analizara su alma y es la misma, incluso podría decir que el padre de Naga es tu padre, pues incluso físicamente se parecen no difieren en nada, no se como lo pudo haber hecho, pero tu no tienes padre, quizás lo perdiste antes de nacer….-Se sentía culpable de haber ocultado aquella información, pero su padre no estaba en condiciones de recibir aquel tipo de información, por su delicada condición- Siento no haberte dicho , pero temía por tu vida si perdías a mi hermano por mi culpa no se que hubiera hecho, pues la desesperación que sentí cuando te perdí a ti cuando eras Naga fue enorme y casi me consumió-Recordar aquello era doloroso.

-Lo que pasaste fue muy duro, pero hubiera preferido que me contaras de inmediato no te reprochare nada, pues lo hiciste por tu hermano, pero si lo que dices es cierto el que quiere matar a Horo no es mi padre, el no posee esos conocimientos que yo recuerde—afirmo seguro

-Creo que al descubrir los antiguos libros recordó como hacerlo, pues al padre de Naga no le era difícil, eso so ahora tuvo que haber sido difícil, pues tu padre no era un mago, si no tu madre.

-Es verdad, por lo cual su magia no ha sido potenciada a ese nivel-afirmo esperanzado.

-Así es, pero puede que busque la forma de contrarrestar su falta de poder inicial-dijo serio-pero ahora debemos preocuparnos de ti y de Horo que deben pasar este difícil desafío, pues demostrara que están listos para luchar contra tu padre-

-Que mi madre y la diosa de la luz te escuche Lyofar-imploro acariciando la frente caliente de Horo, que se agito al sentir aquel suave roce sobre su piel.

-Es mejor que descanses, pronto anochecerá y no debes olvidar que pronto cumplirás los 8 meses- susurro preocupado

-Solo a una semana…-susurro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras acariciaba su redondeado vientre.

-Así es, yo me retirare para hablar con mis hermanos, Horo se quedara contigo, pues puede que tu magia ayude a pasar esta situación-

-Ya veo, muchas gracias Lyofar- agradeció contento.

-De nada padre-Le dijo cerrando la habitación.- Tan solo espero que la presencia de Ren no incite la hostilidad en el cuerpo de Horo.

.O.O.

Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y frío, era una sensación desagradable, pues le dolía solo por el frío que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Intento abrir sus ojos, pero su ojo derecho no lo hacia, con esfuerzo levanto su mano derecha, la cual sintió aprisionada, pero se preocupó mas de su ojo. Lo que podía sentir eran vendas, quizás se había herido, aunque no recordaba nada. Sintió un escalofrío enorme recorrer su espalda, cuando logro sentar algo en el pecho le tiro y comprobó que eran mas vendas.

-Ja, parece que no di una buena batalla- su voz sonó ronca. Pensó que se encontraba solo en la habitación, pero un suspiro que provino de su lado derecho le dijo lo contrario-Ren…-susurro feliz, mientras intentaba acercar su mano, pero al sentía la escasa cercanía de la piel del moreno, su brazo quedo paralizado y resintió como miles de agujas se enterraban en toda la extensión de su brazo.

El dolor fue tan agudo que sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lagrimas, así que por auto reflejo alejo su brazo del cuerpo de Ren y solo al hacerlo el dolor disminuyo, pero el escozor no, había sido un dolor repulsivo. No supo a que atribuir aquel extraño síntoma, así que pensó que lo mejor era preguntarle a Lyofar, pues no quería despertar a Ren. Intento hacer el menor ruido posible, lo que le costo varios tirones y punzadas en heridas que no recordaba tener. Había logrado llegar a la puerta y abrir cuando sintió el Tao removerse, pensó que se había despertado y ya se estaba recriminando, pero no fue asi, tan solo suspiro en sueños.

-Horo…Horo…-Fue un suave susurro, sin embargo cuando lo escucho, un terrible dolor de cabeza lo azoto, como si su cerebro quisiera reventar, incluso logro marearse . El aire le estaba faltando y una horrible punzada le recorrió desde el hombro derecho a la cadera del lado izquierdo, sintiendo como algo tibio escurría por su piel. No había que ser muy astuto para saber que era sangre, su propia sangre.

-Maldición, ¿Qué sucede aquí?-Hablo con esfuerzo mientras cerraba la puerta, si tenia problemas no debía asustar a Ren. Miro el pasillo por largos minutos, mientras los horribles dolores continuaban. Se encontraba en el ala contraria a su habitación, podría llegar a ella, pues si empeoraba prefería hacerlo a solas.

Advirtió que con sus pasos las heridas se abrían lentamente, pero de manera extraña, mientras mas se alejaba de la habitación de Ren el dolor de cabeza disminuía, ante eso no quiso pensar nada, solo llegar a su objetivo, lo mas rápido posible. Sus pasos eran bastante erráticos, por lo cual se demoro el triple para llegar a su propio cuarto. Algo lo instigo a devolver su mirada sobre sus pasos y no le gusto encontrar manchas de sangre por todo el pasillo.

-Tsk, en la mañana será un desastre-se dijo fastidiado y con la mueca de dolor impregnada en su rostro, entro a la habitación. Tan solo al sentirse seguro en ella aflojo sus piernas y callo sentado al piso, escapándose una sartada de maldiciones. Hasta la ultima célula de su cuerpo le dolía, no estaba seguro del por qué, pero algo le molestaba-quizás tiene relación con lo que sucedió…-Intento tranquilizar su respiración para intentar recordar, se obligo a olvidarse del dolor para concentrarse en sus recuerdos.

Recordó que ya había estado inconciente y que existió un despertar, pero quería ir más atrás para poder entender que sucedía. Concentrar su magia en potenciar sus recuerdos iba a empeorar su condición, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba entender aquellas heridas.

Alcanzo a verse junto a su hermana, estaban peleando y ella lo hería, después el sentía que la sangre le hervía por poder lastimarla, haciendo efectivos sus deseos. Posteriormente ella lo había lanzado contra la muralla desapareciendo en el acto, no solo se había levanto con dificultas, sino también su ojo le había empezado a quemar, por lo cual se había arañado con fuerza, pero no percibía el dolor de su cuerpo en ese entonces, así que se levanto y se preparo para buscar a su hermana y despellejarla si era necesario, no obstante sus intento se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Ren que le pedía que se detuviera.

Deseaba sentir la sangre de su hermana recorrer sus manos, ver el terror en sus ojos, pero el llamado de Ren lo interrumpió, ante ello le dijo que su vida no valía y que quería darle la sangre de su hermana, por este motivo el pelimorado lo había golpeado en el rostro, a causa de eso sintió que sus emociones entraban en conflicto y esto se acrecentó cuando le dijo que lo estaba lastimando, eso lo hizo sentir miserable y quiso proteger a Ren aun mas, sin embargo de un momento a otro sintió ganas de matarlo y una retorcida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, estaba a solo unos centímetros de lastimarlos, cuando su otra mano congelo su brazo derecho. Tenia la sensación de que su cuerpo caía, pero no le importo, ya que se sentía horrible de haber deseado lastimar a la persona mas importante para el.

Ese recuerdo lo había descolocado completamente, era como si alguien se hubiera apropiado de sus pensamientos, del orden de sus pensamientos y se asusto. Su estomago se revolvió de la idea de satisfacerse con el dolor de Ren, Se encontraba intranquilo, pero aun sentía que debía recordar algo mas. La desesperación comenzó a embargarlo, temía que algo extraño estuviera escondiéndose dentro de su corazón, pero primero necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrió, concentro la magia restante que le quedaba.

Por ultimo había despertado con un dolor horrible de cabeza, se encontraba en su habitación esa vez, como se sentía confundido había deambulado por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, donde lo había encontrado Yoh, este le había hablado, pero le escocia el ojo, luego sintió que algo le caía y era sangre de su ojo, no obstante aquello no lo había sorprendido, había roto las vendas de su brazo el cual se encontraba de un horrible color, luego alguien le había tapado los ojos y se había desmayado, aunque solo fueron unos minutos. Después sintió que alguien lo llevaba, era Lyofar el cual lo había llevado a la habitación de Ren donde había despertado minutos atrás.

Escucho la conversación y recién ahora era conciente de la magnitud de aquello, el mundo se le vino encima, la sangre de su hermana había entrado en su cuerpo y había intentado lastimar a Ren, el era un peligro para el chico, por eso había disfrutado al pensar en el dolor de este. Su estomago se estremeció de tal manera que tuvo que vomitar. Se sintió horrible de ser utilizado por su hermano y mas para lastimar a aquella persona que lo hacia feliz. El no iba a permitir que su hermana lograra aquello, primero muerto.

Primero intento recuperarse de las nauseas, luego se cambio la ropa por una mas abrigadora, saco su espada y algo de dinero y con esfuerzo salio por la ventana de su cuarto. Su cuerpo se sentía aun mas pesado con el frío del ambiente, pero aquello no lo iba a detener. Comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la villa, desde ahí caminaría en dirección al río y seguiría por el.

-Así se perderá mi rastro-Con aquella ida en mente comenzó a caminar.

El sol aun no parecía por las montañas, por lo cual aun contaba con algunas horas para desaparecer, sus heridas exigían descanso y cuidado, pero el no se las brindaría se las merecía por querer lastimar a Ren. A pesar de sentir el palpitante dolor de cabeza aun se podía orientar en la noche, eso significaba que sus heridas todavía no eran tan graves, pero debía tener cuidado. No basto pensar aquello para que pisara mal y resbalara cuesta abajo.

Se golpeo con ramas y rocas durante la bajada, ramillones nuevos, cortaduras nuevas y cuando pensó que no podía ser peor un árbol detuvo su descenso enterrándose una de sus ramas en el muslo izquierdo.

-Esto me pasa por pensar así, tan inocente…-se dijo con un hilo de voz, luego de lograr levantarse.

Había estado a un paso de dar en la arteria, pero eso no evitaba que fuera una herida importante. Debía sacar aquella rama, así que tomando aire y valor la saco.

-ARGH!!!-El dolor que había sentido era inmenso, se comparaba cuando estaba cerca de Ren. Con esfuerzo recito un leve conjuro y congelo las 2 aberturas de su herida y se vendo- No puedo perder el tiempo por esto, me debo alejar de Ren, por su bien, por su bienestar, soy un peligro para el- Decía para convencerse de la locura que estaba haciendo.

El sol estaba saliendo cuando logro llegar al río, sus heridas seguían abiertas y el olor a sangre lo tenia mareado y asqueado, pero iba a continuar así que se metió en el río, llegándole el agua a las rodillas, su olor así se perdería y si en el caso que se ahogara jamás lo encontrarían.

Para entonces ya deberían haber notado su ausencia y el rastro de sangre por la casa y por el pasillo, pero no importaba solo faltaba un poco mas para llegar a la parte donde el río se dividía en 3, por 2 metería ropa ensangrentada y por una de ellas se iría, quizás para cuando lo encontraran ya estaría muerto, solo se arrepentía de causarles puros problemas al Tao.

Ya no tenia fuerzas para caminar, con suerte para mantener en pie, las piernas ya no las sentía por el intenso frío. Al menos esperaba que Ren fuera feliz con el niño que venia en camino. Ya no necesitaba luchar para permanecer despierto, ya no deseaba vivir, pues solo lastimaba, se sentía miserable por ello, pero era la verdad, lamentaba no haberle ducho que lo amaba con locura, que no podía vivir sin el y por ello había tomado aquella decisión. Simplemente se arrepintió de no haberle amado sin miedo, demostrando lo que sentía, cuando se dejo caer a las aguas del río.

Lyofar había despertado inquieto con los primeros rayos del sol, sentía que algo no andaba bien, por lo cual salio del cuarto. Aun no podía moverse con soltura, pues sus heridas no habían sanado satisfactoriamente, pero aquello no mitigo sus fuerzas, solo tuvo que dar unos pasos a la habitación de Ren para comprobar su presentimiento. En el suelo habían manchas de sangre, asustado abrió la puerta de la habitación y solo encontró a su padre que se habia asustado por la puerta, pero no habían rastros de Horo, solo la sangre.

-Maldicion!!!-maldijo saliendo de la habitación de su padre, siguiendo el rastro, por lo que pudo constatar mientras avanzaba es que el peliazul se había detenido varias veces, ya que habían partes donde el charco de sangre era mas profuso. Avanzo unos minutos y llego a la habitación del anui. Apestaba a sangre y a vomito la habitación. A la entrada había una importante mancha de sangre, lo mas seguro es que hubiera estado sentado. Sus ropas manchadas de sangre habían sido cambiadas y la espada no estaba. Iba a dar el aviso cuando se percato de una mancha cercana a la ventana, se acerco y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad. El chico había huido, si era así, el chico era conciente de la situación, lo que lo había mas peligroso para si mismo.-Por su forma de ser, preferiría suicidarse antes de estar cerca de Ren, con la posibilidad de dañarlo ¡Imbecil! ¿Por qué tienes tan buen corazón?-grito enfurecido por la ventana, saliendo en busca de sus hermanos. Si no daban con el paradero del Anui, este moriría eso solo se podía saber con la cantidad de sangre que había perdido para entonces.

No necesito llegar al cuarto, pues sus hermanos ya estaban cerca junto a Ren.

-Horo horo se escapo hay que encontrarlo o se desangrara-dijo tajante saliendo de la casa siendo seguido de inmediato por sus hermano y por Ren mas atrás el cual iba con todas intenciones de ir.

-No puedes ir- Una potente voz se hizo escuchar a espaldas de Ren mientras lo detenían del brazo. Era el padre de Horo.

-Pero…-intento protestar.

-Tu no puedes hacer nada y si el te viera no dudara en suicidarse en ese momento, así quiere evitar que lo veas sufrir y morir- Al escuchar aquello el chico se dejo caer al piso y soltó en llanto siento consolado por el padre del Anui.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto extrañado Lyofar

-Debo saber lo que sucede en mi casa, es mejor que partan por los rastros de sangre que vi, si no es atendido morirá-

-Lo se…-afirmo el chico de fuego iniciando el camino de búsqueda.

Iban los 5 elementales junto a Hao y Lyzerg que pidió ayudar. Las manchas de sangre eran continuas e iban desde la ventana hasta la entrada de la villa, peor cuando llegaron a esta parte el rastro ya no era preciso.

-Horo es un guerrero, pero no podemos olvidar que es un experto cazador, sabrá como despistarnos- afirmo Hao

-Nosotros tendremos que poder contra sus habilidades, pues si muere el destino se volverá arrepentir y eso no es lo que queremos, pues una vez no pude proteger a mi padre, una segunda vez lo haré si eso implica mi propia vida-sentencio serio Lyofar- Makoto busca en el aire su olor.

-…-El chico cerro los ojos y comenzó a brillar, no pasaron muchos segundo cuando su rostro palideció llevándose rápidamente la mano a la boca- El olor a sangre es demasiado fuerte y esta disperso, pero se acerca al río-dijo mientras intentaba quitarse el desagradable olor de la cabeza.

-Como no se me ocurrió, kilómetros colina abajo hay un río que desciende cuando ingresa a la parte mas profunda del bosque ahí se divide en 3, dos de ellos se vuelven rápidos e innavegables-dijo preocupado Hao

-No contamos con mucho tiempo, llegaremos sin parar ¿Quién es el mas rápido para guiarnos?-pregunto Lyofar a Lyzerg y Hao

-Yo, Lyzerg no conoce estos parajes-afirmo Hao

-Entonces no hay nada mas que decir-comento el pelirrojo desapareciendo, pues cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto que perdía Horo de vida.

El leve torrente del río lo había dado vuelta, por lo cual podía ver el azul del cielo, pensándolo era una agradable forma de morir para ser un guerrero Anui, pero no le enorgullecía, estaba dejándose morir, su padre lo regañaría por su proceder y sus soldados lo dejarían de respetar, pero a la vez lo comprenderían, pues el ciego amor que le tenia a Ren no le permitía pensar o actuar de otra forma.

Todo estaba sumamente tranquilo cuando sintió un dolor intenso en el pecho, su corazón palpitaba aun mas fuerte. Sus ojos le empezaron a arder horriblemente, sentía como si su propia sangre le quemara el cuerpo. Era esa misma sensación, pero aun mas fuerte, mas intensa y mas dolorosa. Intento luchar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, para su espanto logro salir del agua cuando retorcidos pensamientos llenaron su adolorida mente.

-Jejej…espero que me estés esperando querido Ren pues necesito expresarte todo lo que te quiero-susurro con una retorcida voz acompañada por unos desquiciados ojos de un color celeste traslucido

Faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a la parte donde el río se dividía cuando se detuvieron una peligrosa magia se acercaba se podía percibir la hostilidad y las ganas de dañar era algo extraño de explicar pero era bastante intimidante, decidieron esconderse, pues no era normal encontrar enemigos que se dejaran encontrar tan fácilmente y con esa agresividad tan palpable.

Estaban esperando cuando alguien cayo desde lo alto de los árboles a simple vista no lo reconocieron, pero el susto fue enorme cuando lo hicieron, a Horo lo envolvía una aura negrusca,, su cabello se movía sin control alguno. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y sangre que seguía fluyendo, al parecer había estado en el agua ya que se encontraba empapado, aunque la sangre se mezclaba con el agua. Para estar tan mal se encontraba totalmente erguido con la espada desenfundad en la mano derecha, en una postura bastante amenazante.

-Je, pronto llegare y despellejare su piel moreno y suave- su voz sonaba ronca-tan solo espérame Ren Tao y te daré el lujo de ver morir a tu hijo en tu propio vientre atravesado-sus palabras macabras eran acompañadas por aquella extraña sonrisa que no desaparecía. Algo le hizo girar la cabeza y el susto invadió a todos, sus ojos eran prácticamente traslucidos. Quedaron inmovilizados hasta que desapareció de su campo visual.

-Maldición debemos seguirlo-grito angustiado Lyzarg que se encontraba detrás de Hao que lo mantenía protegido con su propio cuerpo, jamás había sentido un miedo así.

-Ya decía yo que me sentía observado-escucharon la ronca voz desde la espalda del ojiverde que quedo petrificado del miedo.

-¿Cómo?- susurro impresionado Makoto por la velocidad del anui.

-Fácil-respondió Horo que los miraba aun mas desquiciando apoyando su cuerpo a la espalda del chico, deslizando su brazo por la estrecha cintura del peliverde y sobando su mejilla al del chico asustado- Fue una simple ilusión, siempre estuve detrás de Lyzerg, además me recuerda a Ren, así que si me permiten quiero que me acompañe y sea participe-comento desapareciendo con el aterrado chico.

-Esto se ha salido completamente de control-dijo asustado Makoto de las acciones de Horo.

-Quizas como esta al borde de la inconciencia y su cuerpo esta al limite fue mas fácil invadir su cuerpo, pero no debemos dudar, no solo esta poseído por extraños pensamiento, tiene en su poder a Lyzarg y va por Ren, debemos irnos de inmediato- No alcanzo a finalizar cuando iniciaron la carrera de vuelta, Hora estaba completamente desesperado.

_horo horo déjame!!!-gritaba desesperado Lyzerg mientras intentaba apartar los brazos del peliazul de su cuerpo. Llevaban unos minutos así, por lo cual fastidiado el peliazul se detuvo en un árbol y dejo el cuerpo del otro chico entre el, árbol y su cuerpo. El chico mas pequeño podía sentir la respiración del otro el olor a sangre del otro era nauseabundo en su respiración.

-Me has fastidiado mas de lo que puedo aguantar y eso que no he hecho nada, pero permíteme darte motivos-ante ello los dientes extrañamente afilados del Anui se encontraban atravesando la piel del cuello. Atravesó la piel con facilidad justo donde se encontraba la yugular.

-Suéltame!!!-grito preso del dolor intento resistirse, pero el cuerpo de Horo era mucho mas fuerte, tenia miedo de lo que podía hacerle.

La presión contra el cuello de Lyzerg duros unos minutos mas, hasta que sintió que el peliazul se alejaba de su cuerpo, dejándole respirar aire mas limpio.

-Ahora tienes motivos para gritar, te pase a llevar la yugular, pero te desangraras lentamente y mientras más te agites mas rápido lo harás- No podía creer que había sido capaz de dejarlo así, con la posibilidad de morir. No sintió cuando lo agarro nuevamente y avanzaron todo aquello era tan irreal, no poda estar sucediendo, Horo era una persona demasiado buena, no entendía, porque debía pasar por aquello.

-Es sumamente rápido para estar llevando a Lyzerg- admitió preocupado Hao.

-No debemos subestimar la magia e Horo si no socorremos pronto a este, morirá su cuerpo esta moviéndose por la magia, lo que esta haciendo con la magia y solo desistirá cuando su corazón deje de latir y como van las cosas puede ser demasiado pronto…"maldito muchacho no se te ocurre morirte o yo mismo te traeré de la muerte para matarte con mis propias manos"-pensaba preocupado el chico de fuego, mientras lograba divisar la aldea.

.O.

Luego de que los elementales y sus chicos hubiesen partido, había llevado a Ren a su cuarto, en su estado aquello podía ser muy peligroso y no quería aquello, las cosas en el ultimo tiempo habían logrado salir bien para su hijo para que ahora estuvieran desenvolviendo de aquella manera tan extraña y nefasta. La pareja de su hijo se encontraba bastante callada desde que lo había obligado a reposar, no es que quisiera hacerle sentir mal, por la situación no estaba para exponerlo. Iba a decirle alguna cosa por el silencio qué se le había prolongado cuando sintió una oscura magia aparecer en las cercanía del pueblo, se parecía a la ocasión en que su hija apareció para enfrentarse a Horo, pero este era distinto, era mucho mas poderoso y se acercaba demasiado rápido como para dar aviso.

-No te muevas enseguida vuelvo-fue lo que escucho Ren antes que el padre de Horo desapareciera.

-…-No dijo nada, pues no entendía nada, pero cuando entro el jefe de la aldea armado se asusto-¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien se acerca- el chico se veía asustado, pero no podía decirle nada mas o seria peor. Intento localizar aquella extraña presencia y la preocupación lo embargo, el individuo se encontraba dentro del templo muy cerca de ello, así que hizo moverse a Ren de la cercanía de la puerta, la cual pocos segundos después se abrió.

-Maldita sea suéltame!!-se escucho el grito desesperado de Lyzerg provenir de la puerta.

-Con gusto lo haré- Se escuchó y el pobre chico fue a dar al lado del sorprendido Ren que no podía creer lo que veía-No re sofrenes de verme, ya que será la ultima vez-dijo burlesco ingresando al cuarto.

-esperaba que no fueras tu…-Exclamo triste su padre

-Y yo no esperaba encontrarte aquí, cuidando a un desconocido, en vez de mi desterrada hermana ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga ella?-pregunto con rencor

-Yo no te enseñe esto Pilika-rugió furioso

-Pues no te preocupes, lo aprendí sola-sus palabras contrastaban con la voz de Horo.

-Si de verdad amaras a tu hermano no estarías haciendo esto-afirmo poniendo defensivamente delante de los chicos.

-Mi amor prohibido no puede ser cuestionado, tu nunca me aceptaste, me dejaste a la suerte de la sacerdotisa-se podía distinguir rencor y resentimiento en sus palabras

-Nunca demostraste lo contrario-

-Pues así lo quisiste-sentencio el chico lanzándose en combate contra su propio padre.

-Horo horo!!!-grito angustiado ren al verlo con esa agresividad en contra de su padre

-No te esfuerces ya no es el mismo-afirmo el propio Lyzerg poniendo su cuerpo para proteger al Tao.

-Estas herido…-susurro preocupado

-Agradécelo a Horo-respondió con una triste sonrisa

.O.

-Deja de inmiscuirte en mis problemas pare-alegó Horo a escasos centímetros de su padre, ambas espadas se encontraban fuertemente sostenidas intentando quitar terreno a al otra.

-Los problemas de los cuales tanto alegas involucran a mi hijo el cual debo proteger y velar por su felicidad aunque eso signifique enfrentarme a mi propia hija-le grito mandándolo contra la muralla con el puño.

-Siempre intentando ser tan bueno, tan correcto par los demás, pero estás podrido por dentro-escupió con odio, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura mientras se levantaba.

Yo siempre he vivido correctamente-afirmo

-No te sirve de nada mentirme, Horo es tu hijo bastardo, mi madre fue con la cual antes de que te metieras con la sacerdotisa, por eso siempre nos distinguiste-

-…-

-Ves, no lo puedes desmentir, porque es la verdad mi nana me lo contó, pues jamás soporto cuidar un hijo bastardo, por eso pude verlo con otros ojos, solo nos unía el padre-afirmo desquiciado lanzándose nuevamente al ataque

El choque de las espadas se escuchaba desde la entrada del templo momento en el cual llegaron los elementales. Un ensordecedor estruendo llamo su atención. Una de las murallas de la habitación de Ren había cedido.

-Detente Horo, es tu padre!-retumbo el grito desesperado del Tao.

-No te preocupes ahora tu eres el próximo-le comento dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por Lyzerg-No eres rival para mi-se mofo invocando varias agujas de hielo que fueron directamente contra el chico, haciéndolo estrellar contra la muralla- Ahora solo eres tu y yo, no hay necesidad de llorar- le dijo secándole las lagrimas de las mejillas.

-Aléjate de el bruja!!-grito Lyofar desde la puerta del cuarto.

-No lo creo-Ante la nueva interrupción creo una potente barrera que los separo de los demás.

-Horo…-su voz sonaba ahogada

-Que habré visto en ti…-dijo mirándolo con odio e intensificando la fuerza sobre los brazos del Tao. Ante aquella situación había algo que no estaba bien con el cuerpo de su hermano y lo confirmo al sentir lagrimas caer por sus mejillas- Si te mato ahora su odio por será tan grande que podré hacerlo olvidar-le siseo a escasos centímetros del rostro.

-Pero tu lo amas…-intento hacerla entrar en razón

-Por eso lo hago, es motivo suficiente para mi- invoco una hermosa daga de hielo, la cual puso justo a la altura del corazón del chico, pero luego la desplazo al redondo vientre, aterrando al chico que empezó a temblar-Ahora pagaras por habérmelo quitado-siseo cruelmente. Se dio impulso para atravesarlo pero el cuerpo se detuvo. El tatuaje de Horo se había activado trayendo consigo el poder de Ruwei.

-No le tocaras un solo cabello estupida bruja-se escucho la profunda voz de Horo llena de seguridad.

-Horo horo!!!-grito desesperado Ren

El destello de magia, no les dejo ver por varios minutos

-Horo horo!!-se escucho nuevamente el grito de Ren cargado de angustia.

-No te preocupes era la única forma- se escucha la tranquilizadora voz del peliazul, pero su condición no lo era. Se había atravesado el pecho con la daga de hielo, la herida era profunda y había alcanzado importantes órganos vitales por el gesto de profundo dolor- MI corazón debe dejar de latir para que ella pierda el control sobre mi, quizás pienses que hay opciones, pero no las hay conozco este conjuro en especial.

-No..no, tu no puedes- Negaba intentado creer que todo era una pesadilla.

-Siento no haberte hecho feliz como te lo merecías, pero no soy bueno en esas cosas, creo que en mi condición…Sonara estupido-su visión rápidamente se estaba volviendo borrosa sentía la falta de aire, pero debía decirle como había soñado en el río- Te amo como no tienes idea, el solo pensar en lastimarte me dolía, por eso prefería irme y que me odiaras a ser capaz de hacerte daño. Se que sufrirás por mi muerte, peor te pido que seas feliz no mires el pasado, vive por nuestro hijo y vive por ti- las fuerzas se le estaban escapando. La magia de su hermano lo había mantenido en pie, pero había logrado cortarla momentáneamente.

-No digas eso, de que te ayuden, no hables como si te fueras a morir-dijo angustiad indicando a los elementales mientras gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Esa barrera fue creada por magia maldita y no la posea, así que se mantendrá hasta que pierda sus sostén…tengo sueño…-se le escapo de los labios.

-No me puedes dejar solo, el bebe te necesita…- no sabia que hacer no recordaba de lo que habían practicado, se sentía un inútil.

-Todos ellos estarán contigo, así que no estarás solo- Dejo su cuerpo caer a un costado, Ren intentó sostenerlo, pero se encontraba nervioso por lo cual no pudo- Ya no sufras por mi, es lo único que he provocado- intento levantar uno de sus brazos para quitar las lagrimas, pero no fue capaz, el Tao vio las intenciones y tomo aquella mano entre las propias, estaba fría-Va a sonar egoísta, pero quiero pedirte algo-respirar ya le estaba doliendo y sentí una horrorosa punzada en el corazón-Olvídame y se feliz-Intento respirar, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, había llegado al limite-Te…amo-susurro con el ultimo esfuerzo y la barrera se rompió.

El corazón del Anui se había detenido.

-No me puedes dejas maldita será. ¡Yo te amo Horo Horo!!!-grito al borde de la histeria sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte del chico.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Fuegos pasados

Capitulo XIII:

Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer, al sentir el cuerpo de Horo inerte, sin vida. No podía ser que eso estuviera sucediendo, mas sufrimiento para él, que no estaba seguro a quien le había hecho tanto daño, para merecer tanto daño de vuelta era algo que iba más allá de su entendimiento, pero lo lastimaba horriblemente, sentía su pecho doler fuertemente, pero no era capaz de moverse, sentía que lo que estaba sucediendo era tan irreal, se volvió en un simple espectador que veía todo en cámara lenta, en algún momento lyofar lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a una habitación, donde todo se volvió oscuridad.

Cuando vieron a Horo atravesado por aquella daga, no supieron que pensar exactamente. El anui se encontraba disculpándose con Ren y este no dejaba de llorar y de un momento a otro la barrera se rompió, dándoles el paso al Tao y a Horo, que se encontraba inerte en los brazos de padre. Era una escena que nunca más quería volver a experimentar, era demasiado doloroso ver aquello, vivirlo y sentirlo. Lyofar rápidamente se llevo a Ren a otra habitación y lo dejo dormido para que pudiera descansar y no se viera afectado por lo recién vivido, era muy difícil de asimilarlo, pero ahí se encontraba el cadáver de Horo, del padre de su hermano, un gran guerrero que dio su vida por amor, asi que no podían dejar las cosas asi, seria inhumano hacerlo, ya que habían pasado por tantas adversidades que no era justo que tuvieran este desenlace.

Los gemelos se encargaron de congelar el cuerpo del Anui completamente, deteniendo asi el deterioro del cuerpo, mientras que Makoto iba en busca del alma de Horo, seria una tarea difícil, ya que no era fácil identificar el lugar de descanso de las almas, debido a que dependían de cada persona. Mientras que esto sucedia Lyofar y los gemelos intentaban eliminar la magia maldita del cuerpo a la vez que iban curando lentamente las bestiales heridas que se habían formado. Era un trabajo largo y extenuante, pues debían usar su magia al máximo para poder obtener algún resultado sobre el cuerpo.

Fue como asi que en la mansión del jefe Anui las cosas volvieron a la normalidad o eso era lo que intentaban, ya que Ren se encontraba muy taciturno e insocial, sin olvidar que no quería probar bocado alguno, se encontraba totalmente ajeno a todo lo que ocurria a su alrededor .

En todo ese tiempo no habían sabido de Pilika o del padre de Ren, aunque de este ultimo llevaban mas tiempo sin saber, pues como la magia de Ren se había mezclado con la de Horo y el bebe, no era posible detectarlo, por lo cual se encontraba a salvo de los malvados planes de su maligno padre, pero esto no hacia feliz al pelimorado, aunque nada lograba sacarlo de aquel estado de autismo, por lo cual debía ser cuidado las 24 horas por Fausto, siendo alimentado y asistido en todas sus funciones, se había convertido en un cuerpo sin voluntad a pesar del riesgo que podía presentar el no nacido, incluso por aquel pequeño ser Ren había perdido completa noción, simplemente Ren había dejado de vivir y tan solo sobrevivía a la fuerza.

Desde que se había declarado la muerte de Horo habían pasado 3 largos días, donde la noticia se había mantenido en absoluto secreto por petición de los elementales.

Inicio Flash back

-Hay que iniciar los preparativos para el entierro de mi hijo- Fue lo primero que dijo el padre de Horo al llegar al lado del cuerpo de su hijo, viendo el estado de sufrimiento que había padecido su hijo antes de morir-Merece el entierro de un guerrero-

-No haremos nada-Fue la tajante respuesta de Lyofar, la cual dejo descolocados a los presentes, principalmente al padre del Anui.

-¡Como puedes decir aquello con el cuerpo de mi hijo aun tibio?!-Grito iracundo el hombre.

-Señor no malinterprete mis palabras, a lo que me refiero es que Horo no merece un entierro, pues con mis hermanos podemos traerlo del mas alla, es decir podemos devolverle la vida.

-¡¿Qué?!-Pregunto desorientado Lyzerg que era atendido por Makoto.

-Es como dice mi hermano, a nosotros como elementales se nos otorgan muchos poderes ilimitados, pero hay uno solo que podemos usar una sola vez y cuando nos encontramos todos juntos, ese es devolver al mundo de los vivos un muerto, es algo que requiere una gran cantidad de magia, asi que antes no eramos capaces de hacerlo, aunque tampoco existió la necesidad de hacerlo. Si juntamos los poderes del fuego, el viento, el agua, el hielo mas el, corazón de padre es casi seguro que logremos traer a Horo a la vida, pero para ello vamos a requerir mucho tiempo pues es una tarea ardua y complicada, ya que no es solo reconstruir el cuerpo que de por si es una habilidad difícil, si no también la búsqueda del alma.

-¿Busqueda del alma?-Pregunto extrañado Hao

-La búsqueda del alma es encomendada al elemental de viento, la cual consiste en buscar el lugar donde el alma busca el descanso hasta su próxima reencarnación, ya que no porque alguien muere reencarnara inmediatamente, tienen que confabularse ciertos elementos y circunstancias para que se produzca la reencarnación y en el caso de Horo, si no hiciéramos esto ocurriría en años, centenares de años o milenios, todo depende de los factores involucrados en el proceso. La búsqueda puede durar de un par de días a meses, a veces las mismas almas no quieren ser encontradas, pues a pesar de querer volver con los suyos, encuentran que es mejor darles mejores oportunidades.-

-Entonces es posible revivir a Horo?-Pregunto esperanzado el padre de Horo

-Es posible y podemos hacerlo, todo dependerá del tiempo que demore encontrarlo, pero es aquí donde nuestro padre se ve involucrado. Makoto podrá buscar el alma de Horo a partir de los sentimientos que el siente hacia el, por lo cual puede demorarse mas en encontrarlo, en cambio padre tiene fuertes sentimientos por Horo asi que es mas fácil que el lo encuentre, el hecho es que hay que darle a entender que Horo puede volver, pero todo depende de cuantas ganas tenga en eso.

Fin flash Back

Pero desde ese dia habían pasado ya 3 y no habían señales en Ren que implicaran una mejoria en su estado, se encontraba exactamente igual, desde que había despertado un par de horas después de haber visto como Horo moria, era un hecho que los desmotivaba, ya que Ren al parecer se encontraba totalmente perdido y no había forma de llegar a el, pues habían intentado varias cosas, pero nada funcionaba, solo que al nombrar la palabra Horo, comenzaba llorar y no paraba hasta que se quedaba dormido, era la única reacción que se podía obtener del chico desde aquel dia y era una situación preocupante para todos, pero a pesar de sentir que las cosas se iban a volver aun mas difícil, no desistian todos se encontraban trabajando al máximo para poder devolverle la sonrisa a Ren, todos quería que volviera a sonrerir y vivir.

La búsqueda de alma de Horo, aun no entregaba algún resultado satisfactorio, o alguna pista de donde se podría encontrar el alma del anui, por ende mientras iban transcurriendo los días debía ir aumentado el area de búsqueda cada vez mas el cual abarcaba cientos de kilómetros cuadrados alrededor de la villa, lo que implicaba un gran gasto para el pobre chico, pues a pesar de ser un elemental aun era joven al igual que su padre, por ende aun faltaba mucho tiempo para hacerse mas fuerte, ya que si ese fuera el caso podría manejar una mayor area de búsqueda sin tanto esfuerzo.

Los esfuerzos tambien se veian reflejados en los otros elementales, que se dedicaban arduamente a eliminar la magia oscura dentro del cuerpo de Horo, reparándolo de las consecuencias de este y las heridas que tenia, el problema mayor era la herida del pecho, ya que había perforado el corazón y un pulmon, dejando este ultimo lleno de sangre como parte de la caja toraxica, lo que complicaba la tarea debido al estado de congelación del cuerpo y el minuciosos trabajo de separar los cristales de sangre de los otros componentes del cuerpo, si no hacían bien aquella separación, si el alma de Horo volvia, podría morir por algún elemento extraño en su sangre que lo matara nuevamente y ahí no habría vuelta a la muerte.

A la vez que todo esto ocurria la vigilancia en el palacio había sido redoblado por seguridad de los elementales, Ren y el cuerpo del príncipe, ya que nadie debía enterarse que este había muerto y que seria revivido con magia si aquella información se rebelara, causaría gran revuelo dentro de la villa y quizás algún ataque contra el mismo príncipe, pues podría ser comparado con su maldita hermana.

-¿Hao tu crees que Ren reaccione?-Pregunto preocupado Lyzerg, mientras se encontraba acompañando a los hermanos en la tarea de recuperar el cuerpo de Horo

-Es difícil de decir Lyzerg, Ren es una persona que a pesar de mostrar frialdad y cosas asi, es una persona bastante sensible que busca afecto cariño y aceptación, en cambio yo soy una persona que siempre ha vivido por si y y para si, nunca he esperado nada de los demás hasta que te conoci. A lo que me refiero es que el ha experimetnado mucho dolor a lo largo de la vida, pero eso jamás implicara que estará acostumbrado, ya que uno jamás se acostumbra a ser lastimado y sufrir, pues no es parte de la naturaleza humana, pero si Ren logra recordar las palabras de Horo antes de morir saldrá adelante a pesar de todo, pues hay algo que lo une con él, su bebe, esa es la clave. Creo que será capaz de volver, tan solo es cosa de tiempo además no dieron limite de tiempo.

-Si hay un limite-Sentencio la voz de Anna asustando a los presentes

-De que estas hablando sacerdotisa?-Pregunto extrañado Hao de las palabras de la mujer

-Hay un limite de tiempo para ello, ya que por mucho que recuperen fisicamente el cuerpo del principe horo, su alma se encuentra en peligro debido a la magia oscura que se uso sobre su cuerpo. Podran limpiar el cuerpo, pero no pueden hacer lo mismo con el alma, eso es algo que solo la persona amada puede hacer y en este caso Ren no es capaz de volver en si, por lo cual no puede conectarse con el alma del chico para impedir que sea consumido por la oscuridad, a eso me refiero que no tenemos tiempo, debemos hacer que el joven Ren entre en razon pronto, pues si dejamos el tiempo correr quizas ya sera demasiado tarde.

-¿Pero como podemos lograr que Ren reaccione tras la conmocion que ha sufrido?-Pregunto intrigado Lyzerg

-Facil, provocando una conmocion mayor-Respondio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo la chica

-¿Una conmocion mayor?-Repitio Hao pensando en alguna solucion posible-Tendria que estar relacionado con el, familiar no puede ser, pues no tiene, Horo esta muerto, no reacciona de por si con los elementales…-

-Te has equivocado en un pequeño punto joven Hao-Puntualizo la sacerdotisa

-¿en que punto exactamente?-Pregunto contrariado, ya que no recordaba haber dado algun dato errado

-Ren si tiene una conexión sanguinea y es con su hijo no-nato-Revelo con una extraña mirada

-¡dilo de una buena vez mujer!-Exclamo molesto Hao de tanto rodeo

-Hay que inducir el parto de Ren- aquellas palabras dejaron en completo silencio la habitacion, dejando un extraño silencio

-…-Nadie era capaz de creer la sugerencia que habia dado la sacerdotisa

-Eso causara la conmocion suficiente para sacar a ese chico del estado que esta llevandolo a otro en ese cambio de estado podemos decir lo que sucede, es una opcion arriesgada, pero es la unica para poder salvar del alma del principe, si no todo estara perdido tanto el principe como el heredero.

-¿Heredero?-No estaba muy seguro, pero al parecer se había perdido en alguna parte de la conversación. Pregunto Hao

-Es obvio lo que estoy diciendo, Ren a pesar de haber huido es un príncipe, Horo lo es y estoy segura que si Horo vuelve a la vida hará las cosas bien y se casara con Ren, dándole la protección y el cariño que se merece, aun estoy impresionada que el chico no halla hecho las cosas como se debia, casándose, ya que eso inmediatamente les hubiera otorgado una protección especial para ambos.

-¡Como no dijiste eso antes!-Grito indignado Hao, ante aquella falta de cooperación de la sacerdotisa.

-No vengas a recriminar mis actos, el príncipe lo sabia perfectamente, si se le olvido el significado de los enlaces en su pueblo, no es mi responsabilidad, además tu también sabias de eso, ya que el gran jefe me obligo a hacerle una clase a todos los guerreros de este lugar para que aprendieran la importancia de casarse.- Respondio indignada la chica por la acusación .

-No es bueno pelearnos en estas circunstancias muchachos, lo que dice Ana es verdad.- Admitio el gran jefe

-¿Esta pidiendo que obliguemos a Ren a dar a luz?-Pregunto totalmente impactado el peliverde

-es verdad lo que dijo Anna, que si Horo y Ren se hubieran casado estas no hubieran sido las consecuencias, pero si lo hubieran hecho ahora Ren estaría muerto

-¿Muerto?-Todo aquel asunto ya no tenía sentido alguno, pensó Lyzerg

-Es simple, Ren y Horo son encarnaciones de personas que se amaron, por lo cual si uno muere el otro lo va a seguir para encontrarse en otra encarnación en este caso no es tan fuerte esa conexión, porque no están enlazados y porque Ren está esperando un hijo de ambos, por lo cual aquello le impide dejar de existir.

-Lo importante de todo esto es que debemos inducir que el bebe nazca para que podamos traer de vuelta a Horo, además no creo que el doctor Fausto nos niegue su ayuda en esta situación tan delicada-Exclamo la sacerdotisa

-Eso seria un error de mi parte pequeña dama- Se escucho la inconfundible voz del docto9r Fausto acompañado de su hermosa esposa Elisa- Por lo que he escuchado y analizado, por el bien del joven Horo es de suma importancia desviar la atención del joven Ren a algo mas importante que al autocompasión y eso seria el trabajo de parto, mas aun si se encuentra sin el padre de la criatura, aquello le denotara un gran gasto físico como emocional, lo cual podrá facilitar las maniobras que se desean realizar.-Exclamo complacido el hombre

-Estamos todos de acuerdo-Sentencio el padre de Horo

-¡Los elementales no saben de esto!-Exclamo contrariado Hao de aquella resolución.

-Ellos fueron los que me aconsejaron hacer eso joven Hao, ellos conocen mucho mejor a su padre y el estado de su embarazo, además no lo harían si fuera extremadamente necesario. Ellos lo revisaron cuando lo sugirió la joven sacerdotisa.- Respondió paternalmente el hombre

-…-Aquella respuesta lo había dejado sin palabras, no podía creer que ellos mismos habían permitido aquel extraño plan, pero lo peor de todo es que el mismo no encontraba tan mala la idea para realizarlo.

-Ya hemos reunido el equipo necesario para ello, en una hora mas le vamos a suministrar a Ren un combinado de hierbas que le provocaran a Ren contracciones.

-No es peligroso?-Pregunto esperanzado Lyzerg de parar todo aquello.

-Claro que no, ya lo examine y los chicos también me ayudaron el niño tienen un crecimiento de 8 meses y medio a pesar de ser una semana mas pequeño, por lo cual encuentro aceptable adelantar la fecha por el bien de Ren y de Horo. No hay que olvidar la condición de Ren de los últimos días, eso pude ocasionarle estrés al bebe y otras variantes, las cuales evitaremos adelantando la fecha.

-Entonces no hay forma de evitar aquello?-Pregunto inseguro Lyzerg

-Es lo mejor para ambos, sino lo hacemos puede que perdamos a Horo para siempre. Se que es duro de creer, pero de verdad que es lo mejor y si no fuera seguro, no lo haria. Mi preocupacion mayor es el bienestar del principe y la familia real-Aclaro Anna con sinceridad para que pudieran entender lo que realmente sentia por lo sucedido

-Lo siento-Exclamo el peliverde de haber sido tan egoista y tan solo haber atacado a la chica sn haber reconocido las verdaderas intenciones que ocultaba detrás de aquella mascara de frialdad.

Como se habia previsto Fausto le administro el brebaje a un taciturno y ausente Ren que lo bebió sin decir nada. El lugar donde se iba a llevar todo seria en un cuarto cerca de donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Horo, las cosas debian desarrollarse como estaban prevista para que resultaran. Al cabo de un par de horas el rostro de Ren comenzó a demostrar cierta incomodidad y muecas de dolor, pero aun no emitia sonido alguno asociado a algun cambio, hecho que aun no desanimaba a los involucrados, ya que sabian que era cuestion de tiempo.

Pasaron exactamente 3 horas cuando Ren al fin hablo.

-Me duele…-Exclamo compungido, mientras boqueaba un poco de aire, para poder apalear el dolor creciente que se iba expandiendo desde su bajo vientre hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Se sentia asustado y desorientado, pues no sabia que estaba pasando realmente, pues no recordaba muy bien .-Horo?-Pregunto asustado de no verlo en aquel momento tan dificil que estaba afrontando.

-Ren tranquilízate, no hay de que asustarse-Exclamo Fausto contento de los resultados acertados a sus suposiciones.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! Me duele mucho bajo el vientre-Susurraba presionando la zona en cuestión, la cual se sentia tensa y con una fina capa de sudor.

-Escucha muy bien lo que voy a decir. Vas a dar a luz a tu pequeño ahora, va a ser mucho mas dificil, pues debe nacer de la misma forma en que se formo, lo comprendes, a partir de magia, el problema es que no se encuentran los dos padres para que alla una fuerza equilibrada que conduzca al bebe, te encuentras solo en estos momentos.-Le explico lo mejor posible ya que el chico no dejaba de temblar y estremecerse por las contracciones que estaba sufriendo su utero formado a partir de la magia.

-¿Dónde esta Horo?-Pregunto extrañado de la ausencia del anui, pero sentia algo en el pecho que le dolia al recordarlo.

-Horo esta muerto-

-…-Escucho aquellas 3 palabras y estuvo varios minutos sin reaccionar, hasta que estallo en llanto-¡No pude estar muerto!-Grito angustiado, mientras los dolores aumentaban-¡El muy imbécil no cumplió su palabra!-Pataleo como niño pequeño al ir recordando vagamente aquel momento que tanto daño le había hecho

-¡Basta no estamos para esto!-Vociferó Anna al entrar y plantarle una cachetada a un impresionado Ren que dejo de patalear, para tan solo sollozar suavemente, a la vez que sobaba su mejilla golpeada- Todos nos sentimos igual que tu por la perdida de Horo, pero al menos escucha. Hemos estado haciendo lo imposible para devolvértelo, para que pueda volver de la muerte y puedan luchar juntos contra tu padre, ¿Lo entiendes? A todos nos duele su perdida, pero hemos intentado sobreponernos al dolor para traerlo, pero te necesitamos para poder hacerlo¡ Necesitamos que lo busques con aquellos sentimientos que tienes por el y lo encuentres! Si no lo perderemos para siempre-Susurro Anna avergonzada de haber sido tan apasionada con sus palabras y sus actos-Siento haberlo golpeado joven Ren-

-Anna…yo debería disculparme…me encerré tanto en mi dolor, pero me sentí tan desolado y…argh-Una nueva punzada lo había obligado a callar, ya que los dolores cada vez eran mas intensos y continuos.-Yo no lo quiero perder-Confeso con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Tan solo debes desearlo con todas tus fuerzas-Confirmo con determinación la sacerdotisa.

Los fármacos habían hecho efecto, las contracciones se habían iniciado antes de lo previsto, de forma concluyente trayendo de vuelta al Ren de siempre, el cual deseaba volver a tener a Horo, al chico que amaba y que deseaba decirle tantas cosas.

Las contracciones se hicieron mayores a la vez que un extraño calor se iba expandiendo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sentia su magia inquieta e inconstante era un sensación extraña, sin olvidar el dolor que estaba experimentado, aunque todo aquello estaba sucediendo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su bebe naciera sin mal y que le ayudara a encontrar al chico que amaba con todo su corazón. Le había costado tanto abrir su corazón al Anui, pero una vez que lo había hecho, había sido cosa de tiempo para que lo enamorara con sus atenciones, demostraciones de cariño, afecto y preocupación. Definitivamente no lo quería perder, deseaba con todo su corazón decirle que le amaba, que no podía vivir sin el.

Sintió una gran presión en el vientre y al segundo después un gran vacio dentro de este. Sintió como algo hubiera succionado su magia, ya que se sentía sumamente cansado y los parpados empezaron a cerrársele, hasta que se despabiló un poco al sentir un suave llanto. Intento enfocar de donde venia, pero no tenia las suficiente fuerzas para hacerlo, simplemente todo se volvió oscuridad.

-Horo Horo…-Susurro suavemente antes de quedar completamente inconsciente.

Ren se había desmayado por la excesiva perdida de magia que había sufrido al traer al mundo a su pequeño solo. Mientras este descansaba Fausto se dedicaba a revisar la condición del pequeño, el cual a pesar de todo se encontraba en perfecto estado, asi que se lo entrego a su adorada esposa para que lo cuidara mientras Ren despertaba ya que el debía revisar el cuerpo de Horo, para hacer factible su vuelta a la vida.

Las horas fueron trascurriendo lentamente desde el nacimiento del pequeño, debido a que Fausto ya había dado la aprobación al cuerpo de Horo, por lo cual solo faltaba encontrar el alma del anui, para traerlo, pero era esto último lo que mas trabajo estaba dando, pues Makoto por mas que lo buscaba no lograba encontrarlo, incluso se podía decir que no percibía en nada la magia que desprendía el chico aquello lo estaba inquietando de sobremanera. Si su padre deseaba estar con Horo debería ser mucho mas fácil encontrarlo, pero era todo lo contrario, sin olvidar que el tiempo estaba en contra, pues el cuerpo de Horo se encontraba a temperatura ambiente y curado, aunque si se encontraba sin vida su cuerpo comenzaría a perder funcionalidad.

Ya eran cerca de la medianoche y no había señales de Horo, se encontraba desesperaba, pues llevaba varias horas buscándolo, pero era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Todos se encontraban expectantes de el, pero ya no sabia que hacer, debido a que había intentado de todo para encontrarlo, pero no estaba simplemente no estaba.

-Makoto…-Susurro Lyofar al ver las lagrimas asomar por los parpados de su hermano- Ya es suficiente…-Susurro cariñosamente.

-no…-Susurro lastimeramente al abrir los ojos-Aun puedo…-exclamo compungido

-Si sigues asi llegaras a un punto de no retorno, ya es suficiente. Haz hecho todo lo que se encuentra en tus manos, no se puede hacer nada mas…-exclamo con cierto dolor en la voz.

-Yo…-No pudo resistir mas y estallo en lagrimas, siendo acunado por su hermano.

-Tranquilo, todos sabemos que lo intentaste.

El resto se retiro en silencio del lugar, ya que era tarde y era mejor descansar, pues mañana seria un dia largo y duro para todos, ya que debían darle las malas noticias a Ren.

Makoto lloro hasta que se quedo dormido en los brazos de Lyofar, el cual miraba ausente el cuerpo del Anui. Ya era de madrugada cuando decidió que era hora de dormir y acomodar a su hermano, cuando algo lo detuvo.

Una extraña aura se había manifestado alrededor del cuerpo del Anui, un aura muy conocida, pero a la vez antigua, la cual lentamente iba tomando cierta forma humana.

-Lyofar-Se escucho lejano el llamado, pero era el, no había duda alguna.

-Horo…-Exclamo con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro

-Siento el retraso…-Exclamo con una sonrisa al ver la respuesta que había ocasionado en el elemental.

-Tu…-No sabía ni que decir, cosa extraña en el.

-Sentí el llamado de todos ustedes, pero había una fuerza que no me dejaba volver, creo que era mi hermana y su magia…asi que para poder volver tuvimos que fusionarnos…-Respondió con una sonrisa perdida

-¿Fusionarse?-

-Con Ruwen así pudimos liberarnos de la magia de mi hermana…creo que es mejor que vuelva, la charla continuará después, ya que hay mucho que explicar…-Finalizo con una gran sonrisa antes de perder forma y rodear su propio cuerpo, el cual de un momento a otro dio un gran suspiro para volver a respirar y vivir.

-…-Se podía sentir que el chico era diferente, pero era mejor verlo a su momento.-Ya nos veremos Horo-Se despidió y salió de la habitación para darse un merecido descanso.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Se sentía bastante desorientado y cansado aun, pero sentía que algo lo llamaba. Paso sus ojos por la habitación hasta que estos quedaron detenidos en una silueta muy familiar y que tanto había deseado volver a ver, inevitablemente los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

-Horo Horo…-Susurro en un sollozo, lanzándose a los brazos del otro chico, llorando todo lo que no había llorado

-Tranquilo Ren, ya me tienes aquí, nada y nadie nos volverá a separar…-Expreso para tranquilizarlo, aunque aun se sentía extraño por todo lo que había sucedido.

-Me arrepiento tanto de haber sido tan tonto..yo…yo te…-Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos para decirle aquellas palabras, pero se sentía tan…

-Me amas…-Finalizo la oración- Lo escuche a pesar de haber muerto.-Comento obteniendo la completa atención del otro chico, el cual se encontraba completamente sonrojado y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Horo lo siento, fui tan tonto…te amo tanto lo eres todo para mi-Exclamo conpungido en el pecho del chico mientras lloraba.

-Tu también lo eres todo para mi…-Se sentía tan lleno de vida y desbordante de felicidad.-Tu eres mi vida…-Pero aquellas palabras no las pudo escuchar Ren, ya que se había quedado nuevamente dormido.-Nunca mas volverás a llorar Ren, nunca más…-Prometió en medio de la oscuridad, limpiando el resto de lagrimas que habían quedado en las mejillas del chico.

Continuara…

Siento mucho el retraso, de verdad, pero este capítulo me costo lo suyo, pues no sabia como continuarlo, me refiero tenía la idea, pero iba cambiando y todo eso, pero bueno…espero que les guste este capítulo, nos veremos en el siguiente.


	14. Chapter 14

Fuegos Pasados

Capitulo XIII

El sol se encontraba asomandose timidamente por las montalas cuando abrio los ojos. Su mente aun se encontraba un poco desordenada, por los sucesos que habian ocurrido mas la fusion de su propia alma con la de Ruwei, era dificil, pues se mesclaban los sentimientos de ambos e incluso los recuerdos de ambos, para convertirse en una sola persona, aunque estaba seguro que todo seria para mejor, para proteger a Ren y a su nueva familia, pues sabia que su pequeño habi nacido a pesar de no haberlo sentido aquella conexion incluso cuando se encontraba muerto, situacion que aun le era dificil de asumir. Habia estado muerto por 3 dias, pero debia agradecerle a los elementales aquel regalo, debido a ellos podia volver a ver a Ren dormir o sonreir, sino lo unco que hubiera logrado serian lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento por parte del pelimorado y estaba seguro que seria algo que jamas le permitiria descansar en paz, todo por intentar mantener la seguridad del chico.

Con cuidado se separo de los brazos de Ren para no despertarlo, ya que solo el dia anterior habia dado a luz a su pequeño y el gasto energetico habia sido enorme, por lo cual preferia que descansara un poco mas, el aun tenia algunas cosas que hablar y hacer antes de despertar a Tao, como conocer a su pequeño heredero, al proximo heredero de la villa. Con cuidado salio de la habitacion y se dirigio a la habitacion continua, no habia necesidad de preguntarle a nadie por la localizacion del niño, podia sentirlo en el ambiente aquella mezcla entre su esencia y la de Ren. No se equivoco el pequeño se encontraba en la habitacion continua acompañado por Elisa, la esposa de Fausto que se encontraba alimentando a la pequeña criatura.

-Joven Horo, lo esperabamos- Comento la mujer con una dulce sonrisa

-Gracias, por todos los esfuerzos que hicieron por mi, no tengo como agradecerlo, pero es un gesto que siempre tendre en deuda, jamas podre saldar este gran favor que me han hecho, por lo cual siempre sientanse vienvenidos de venir, mi casa es su casa- Sentencio con una timida sonrisa.

-Pero no te quedes ahi muchacho, ven a conocer a esta pequeña persona que esta esperando por alguno de sus padres-Le dijo la muchacha, avanzando a la posicion de Horo y dejando en sus brazos aquel pequeño bulto que representaba la felicidad para el Anui.

-...-Se quedo sin palabras al verlo. Era precioso y adorable, a pesar de ser pequeño era perfecto con aquellas peluzas celestes en su cabecita, la piel del niño era un poco mas oscura que la propia, aunque lo mas increible fue cuando abrio los ojos, eran unos adorables ojos dorados que lo miraban con curiosidad- Hola pequeño, soy tu papa sabes. Han sido meses difciles los que he pasado con tu madre, pero todo ha salido muy bien, pues me tienes aqui. Tu papi se encuentra en la otra habitacion, ya que esta cansado, tuvo que traerte solo al mundo y eso requiere mucha energia, pero ahora que estas con nosotros yo los protegere a ambos, porque soy tu padre y bueno...creo que soy el novio de tu adorable mami. Obviamente tu eres tan adorable como el, aunque espero que no saques todo su mal caracter, no es que se3a malo, pero realmente no es muy bueno, aunque me recordarias a el, pero prefiero que no lo seas tanto, pequeño...aun no puedo creer que estes con nosotros ya, si no hace mucho estabas en el redondeado vientre de tu papi... Tan solo preocupate de crecer y ser fuerte y sanito para no preocuparnos bebe...

-...- el bebe tan solo se dedicaba a mirarlo, como si fuera lo unico que existiera, lo estaba reconociendo como padre, ya que el Anui al hablar le estaba dando al pequeño la pista para reconocerlo, pues dentro del vientre de su madre, simpre habia escuchado la voz de sus dos padres, por lo cual con certeza podia decir que la persona que lo estaba cargando era uno de sus padres-...- Emitio un pequeño bostezo para acurrucarse en los calidos brazos de su padre para volver a dormir, ya que esta llenito y se sentia tan bien estar en los brazos de papa, que a los pocos minutos quedo dormido

No podia dejar de mirar aquel pequeño niño fruto de la relacion con Ren. Era verdad que no habian logrado comenzar bien y muchos menos entenderse, pero con el tiempo las cosas habian logrado avanzar y mejorar, que decir ahora, estaba casi seguro que podria iniciar un noviazgo con el Tao, cuando se recuperara. Se aseguraria de jamas lastimarlo, pues ya habia hecho suficiente, con todas sus faltas y errores, lo que necesitaba Ren y su familia, era su proteccion y su cariño, no habia nada mas que pudiera protegerlos de cualquier mal. Incluso ahora que lo pensaba, jamas se imagino que su vida seria asi, era una posibilidad que jamas habia cruzado en su cabeza, ya que era tan irreal, pero ahi se encontraba con una familia, una pareja que lo amaba y la cual amaba y un pueblo que proteger, seguro su madre estaria orgulloso de lo que habia alcanzado, pero aun tenia mucho que hacer. Debia detener al padre de Ren y a su propia hermana, que solo buscarian causar mal y destrucción.

Con cuidado salio de la habitacion de su pequeño, pues necesirtaba discutir algunos asuntos con Lyofar que se encontraba descanzando, pues las heridas que habia sufrido aun eranseveras y sus poderes de regeneacion todabia no alcanzaban la velocidad suficiente, como para considerar que habian sanado. Estaba seguro que el elemtal de fuego no le habia dicho toda la verdad cuando estaba curando, pues seri8a peligroso en la situacion en la cual se encontraban, aunque tambien existia la posibilidad de que hubiera detectado a su hermana antes que el y por seguridad habia omitido ciertos asuntos entre ellos. Tan solo esperaba que ahora si fuera capaz de decirle, pues sentia que las cosas se iban a poner dificiles ahora que Ren no tenia la proteccion del embarazo.

-Horo...-Quedo paralizado del susto, no esperaba a nadie rondando la casa a esa horas de la mañna

-Lyofar...¿Me quieres matar de susto?-Pregunto indignado, dirigiendo su mirada al chico de fuego

-Si lo quisiera, en primer lugar no te hubiera revivido, ademas llevaba un par de minutos a tu lado, no se como no te diste cuenta antes de mi presencia.-Respondio tranquilamente

-¿Necesitas algo de mi?-Pregunto curioso de ver al chico a esas horas de la mañana levantado

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, acaso no estabas con Padre?, ademas vas en direccion a mi habitación si no me equivoco.-Respondio seguro

-...Bueno, estaba con Ren, pero necesita hablar un tema contigo que no puede esperar y mucho menos puede llegar a los oidos de Ren, ya que aun esta muy débil por el embarazo.-Argumento molesto.

-Ya veo, es mejor que hablemos en mi habitacion- Sentencio, dandole paso al Anui a su habitacion.

-¿Tus heridas han mejorado?-Pregunto un poco preocupado, mientras tomaba asiento

-No creo que ese sea el tema que te tiene preocupado, pero estas mejorando, lento pero bien. - Sincero divertido

-Necesito saber lo que descubriste cuando estuviste con el padre de Ren- Pregunto sin preambulos.

-Con que eso quieres saber, pense que no te habias dado cuenta.- Respondio esta vez serio

-En realidad, no me habia dado cuenta, pero he tenido tiempo para pensar y pude atar cabos. Tu detectaste a mi hermana antes que yo, por lo cual no me dijiste todo lo que habias visto, ya que no sabias que podia suceder en mi batalla con ella-

-Realmente me sorprendes. Si es verdad, la senti mucho antes que tu lo hicieras. Cuando estuve en el reino de padre, pude ver el caos y la tirania con la cual su padre esta gobernando. Todos temen y le hacen caso, pues tiene amenazado a todo el pueblo, no hay quien se salve. No se si lo sabras, pero en el reino se ha dado cierta tendencia a que nazcas mas niñas que niños, pero los que nacen son hermosos. El Rey esta raptando a los jovenes que se encuentran en periodo de casarse, pues asi se aegura que no ocurra lo que paso con Ren.-

-¿Acaso lo del embarazo no ocurria solo con magia?-Pregunto extrañado el Anui.

-El caso de Ren es especial, ya que era parte de una antigua profesia. Ademas fue algo que ocurrio a larga distancia, es obvio que necesitaba de magia, pero no puedes decir que no sentiste algo fisico mientras ocurria.-

-No puedo negar eso...-Susurro algo avergonzado.

-Los jovenes del pueblo son descendientes del pueblo de Naga, ellos son los que conservan las tradiciones y la sangre, el resto de pueblos que componen el reino, son anexiones de guerra o tratados, por lo cual no comparten aquella cualidad, asi que la medida no tendria sentido en ellos por lo que te estoy contando, pero sin mano de obra, guerreros o candidatos de matrimonio, el Rey los esta obligando a ceder, pues solo estan quedando las viejas generaciones, No hay fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente al rey y su ejercito.

-¿Solo lo esta haciendo para oprimir a su gente?-

-No es solo por eso, declaro que si algun ciudadano del pueblo le traia al principe Ren de vuelta, el devolveria a todos los jovenes que tiene cautivo, por lo cual han salido muchas caravanas con aquel objetivo, pero el pueblo sabe que le puede ocurrir al principe si cae en las manos de su padre, pero tambien temen por la vida de sus propios hijos.-

-Realmente es una situacion compleja la que se esta viviendo alla-

-Si, pero empeorara-Sentencio

-¿Peor?-Pregunto contrariado por las palabras del otro chico

-Ahora padre puede ser detectado por los discpositivos reales y por su padre, por lo cual es cosa de tiempo que lleguen. Aun es pronto para que el padre sea capaz de dominar algun hechizo que le permita llegar con rapideza o certeza, pues una cosa es que se halla liberado la magia de padre y otra encontrar la ubicacion exacta.-

-¿Aun tenemos tiempo?

-Si, creo que para que lleguen a estos lugares es posible que demoren entre 4 a 5 meses, antes de eso seria muy dificil que lo hagan, pues nos encontramos en una zona protegida por criaturas magicas, lo que causara interferencia en los dispositivos magicos.¿Piensas hacer algo?

-Si, necesito derrotar y matar a ese hombre antes que lastime a Ren, a mi hijo o a mi pueblo.-

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-El Reinado del clan Tao es una amenaza creciente para el resto de los clanes presentes en la region, por lo cual unir fuerza con otros clanes sera un idea fantastica, ademas puedo apelar a una amenaza inminete para su gente como para su prole, encontrare la manera de que me sigan, lo que me preocupa es como mantendremos a Ren fuerza de esto, ya que lo mas seguro es que tenga que ir en nombre de mi padre, pues sere su hijo, pero soy el general del ejercito de este sector, por lo cual a pesar de ser un asunto diplomatico es netamente militar.

-Por el momento es dificil que el niño salga ante de los 3 meses, pues como nacio de magia, aun su propia magia se encuentra inestable, por lo cual seria peligroso que lo hiciera, asi que no debes preocuparte que se le ocurra salir o algo, hasta entonces podras salir, adjudicandolos a tus deberes y podras solucionar esto sin involucrar a padre.-

-Me parece una muy buena idea, pero este asunto no debe salir de estas paredes, a lo sumo se puede enterar mi padre de lo que vamos a hacer, pero nadie mas, quizás mas adelante le podriamos decir a tus hermanos, pero existe la posibildiad que se lo digan a Ren antes que podamos concretar una guerra, a la cual no quiero que valla Ren...-

_3 meses después._

A pesar de todo el cuidado que habia puesto, de las indicaciones que le habia dado a su padre y a toda persona enterada del asunto, Ren había desparecido con el pequeño Izumi, que no tenia mas de 3 meses cumplido. No poda creer que se hubiera ido y menos con su hijo, y ni siquiera le habia dicho algo, tan solo a la mañana siguiente que llego de una de las reuniones diploticas se encontró que la mayoria de las pertenencias de su hijo y de Ren no se encontraban, incleiblemente nadie se habia dado cuenta de la desaparicion del Tao, absolutamente nadie y eso era lo que lo traia mas molesto.

-Joven Horo,encontramos esto a la salida del templo-Dijo Anna entregandole una carta al peliazul-Es del joven Ren

-¿Lo viste?-pregunto ansioso

-No, solo encontre la carta, lo lamento.-Se excuso la muchacha.

-" _Horo, lamento que las cosas se hayan desenvuelto de esta manera, pero es mi deber como principe del reino de Axura, debo ir en auxilio de mi pueblo. Siento nunca haber comentado esto contigo, pero escucho la situacion de mi pueblo de tus porpios labios cuando estabas hablando con Lyofar, los escuche, ya que te segui. Se que lo que haces es por el bien de mi pueblo y de Izumi, pero es mi guerra no la tuya, no te metas en problemas que puedan afectar a tu pueblo el cual no tiene porque asumir responsabilidades tan grandes. Ademas yo conozco a mi padre y se lo que puede hacer y por lo mismo no quiero que te expongas a ese tipo de peligros. Hice esto porque te amo y no quiero que te pase nada, quizas no entiendas porque lleve al pequeño, pero no podia dejarlo y menos con el peligro presente de mi padre, quizas nunca me entiendas y puede que quizas nunca nos volvamos a ver. Te aseguro que pase lo que pase te amare y velare por la seguridad de Izumi, para que algun dia se vuelvan a encontrar. Pero hoy debo ir por el bienestar de mi pueblo aunque eso signifique mi propia infelicidad, ya que jamas me perdonaria el ser feliz a costar de la infelicidad de tantas personas que no tienen culpa de nada. No espero que me perdones, ni me entiendes, tan solo deseo que esperes algun dia volver a ver a tu hijo. Con cariño Ren._"- No lo podía creer se habia enterado y habia hecho lo que tanto habia temido.

-¿Horo-horo?-Pregunto alarmado Hao por el rostro que habia puesto el chico.

-La alianza se debe adelantar, la invasion debe ser inminente en 6 dias.- Comunico serio.

-¿Que sucedio con Ren?-Pregunto Lyofar

-Fue a salvar a su pueblo a costa de su propia felicidad y seguridad.-Respondio con dolor

-Horo...-

-Manden a soldados urgente a todos los pueblos que hemos visitado e informen que la alianza se debe adelantar y que en 3 dias a la salida del sol, partimos al reino de Axura. No hay tiempo para errores, por el bienestar de la region hay que derrocar al Rey Tao.-

-Hao, te estas precipitanto...-Comento preocupado su padre

-No padre, fui yo el que le di mas tiempo del necesario, Ren se aprovecho de mis calculos para irse, ahora quizas donde esta y como se encuentra y si puedo evitar que caiga en las manos de su padre lo hare-

-¿Acosta de tu pueblo?-

-Voy a eliminar la amenza que se cierne sobre mi pueblo- Contesto dando por finalizada la charla, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

En la espesura del bosque.

-Lo lamento tanto Horo, pero no debes hacerte de una lucha que no te corresponde que solo te traera desgracias, es mejor que asuma el destino que siempre tuve...fui feliz, conoci el amor y tu ve un increible hijo que amo. Pero por mas que desee permanecer con ustedes, no puedo dejar de lado mis responsabilidades como principe...lo lamento Horo, lamento el dolor que te voy a causar.-Susurro con dolor mientras caminaba con su hijo en brazos en direccion al reino de Axura.

Continuara.

Siento la demora, pero aproveche que tenia una ventana en la U, para hacerlo, salio un poco mas corto de lo que pensaba,espero les guste.


End file.
